


【授权翻译】Kiss You When It's Dangerous

by ayarainheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 临时角色死亡, 人类Castiel, 平行世界, 暴力, 自杀
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 94,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayarainheart/pseuds/ayarainheart
Summary: 当他的搭档Uriel背叛他之后，联邦探员Castiel Novak被一对兄弟——Dean Winchester和Sam Winchester所搭救，而免于成为仪式的牺牲品。在他探索超自然世界，了解狼人、温迪戈、吸血鬼和其他活跃于午夜时分的怪物的同时，他也更多地了解到Dean、以及他和他弟弟所拥有的奇异人生。Castiel发现自己了解得愈多，就愈发被卷入Dean的那个世界、愈发被Dean本人所吸引。直到Uriel想要完成那个他启动的仪式。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 24





	【授权翻译】Kiss You When It's Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zoemathemata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoemathemata/gifts).
  * A translation of [Kiss You When It's Dangerous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/561727) by [zoemathemata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoemathemata/pseuds/zoemathemata). 



> Many thanks to zoemathemata for letting me translate this awesome story into Chinese! <3

Castiel心想，关于放血最糟糕的部分，就是它需要消耗时间。

一段漫长的时间，如果他知道他正在做什么。

那些人把他像感恩节火鸡一样捆绑了起来，半裸着，四肢摊开在祭坛上，血流不止。这非常疯狂，但对于放血仪式来说，他们显然清楚自己正在做什么。

他不知道哪个才更糟：用刀片在他胸前划成的一个古老符号所带来的切割刺痛，身下大理石板的刺骨寒意，还是来自他的搭档——Uriel——扭曲的背叛。

他和Uriel在FBI已经一起共事很多年了。虽然他们并不会一起去看棒球比赛，一起钓鱼，或者去对方家里做客，但他认为作为同事，他们之间合作愉快。他以为他们之间共存着同事情谊。

他显然未曾想过，Uriel会把他迷晕，然后把他像块牛排一样切开。

他们跟踪这个特殊的狂热崇拜事件已经好几个月了。沉浸于恶魔崇拜和犹太教-基督教的错误信仰。他们坚信自己正在迎接启示录，从地狱将Lucifer重新唤醒。

Castiel万万没想到，Uriel会是狂热崇拜份子的成员之一。并且在他还是个少年时，就已经加入他们了。他们说，他们需要一次牺牲，需要一次背叛，来打开地狱之门。

并且，显然，需要非常多的鲜血。

在Uriel滔滔不绝地讲述着自己进行这一切的原因、自己想要达成的目标、自他年少起就梦想着这一天的到来时，Castiel专注于盯着正上方，一次也没有看向Uriel。

Uriel甚至还说，对于Uriel试着把他拉入异教团体的任何微妙暗示，Castiel一点反应也没有，对此他感到非常失望。Uriel花了好几个月的时间来挑拨Castiel的信仰体系，企图找到合适的方法，但每一次都以失败告终。

Castiel猜想，这便是他的生命尽头了吧。在黑暗中，在废弃的房屋里，与世隔绝。他凝视着画在天花板上的错综复杂的符文和符咒，听着陌生人在他周围吟唱，看着烛光在他眼角闪烁。他花了数年的时间来学习各种关于仪式的知识，甚至在他即将死去的时刻，他依然试图将那些图案铭记于心。试着辨认那些图形和线条，试着找出它们代表的意义，以及把它们全部放到一起后，会产生什么后果。

他试着忽略鲜血从他身侧流淌而下，将他身下冰冷的大理石板全部染成红色。

当他第一次醒来时，意识到自己的状态后——平躺在某个台子上，手腕和脚踝被绑了起来，腰部以上裸露在外——他尝试挣开他的束缚。当Uriel弯下腰，开始在他胸口刻上符号时，他再次挣扎起来。而当Uriel拿起刀，在他的双手手腕处割下浅而宽的切口时，他剧烈挣扎起来。

他试图扭动双手来挣脱，希望血液的润滑可以让他的皮肤从绳索中脱出。而他并不知道，如果他可以重获自由——在被Uriel的随从们包围的情况下——他该做些什么。他只知道，他必须得 **尝试** 。

那似乎已经是很长时间之前的事了。根据他所了解的知识，他可以分辨出低血容量性休克的每一个阶段。他可以感觉到自己的心脏，跳得越来越快，越来越轻。他能感觉到他的人中、前额、脖子处流淌而下的冷汗。Castiel现在感觉非常冷，以及疲倦，反应缓慢迟滞。他懒洋洋地对着天花板眨眨眼，那些深色线条似乎开始在他眼前游移起来。像百无聊赖的蛇一样扭动着，蜿蜒前行着。Uriel正用某种他无法听懂的语言说着什么。都是辅音和咔嗒声，咆哮以及咕哝声。

当某个声音第一次响起时，他并没有认出来那是猎枪的枪声。随后传来了一声奇怪的燃烧声和窒息般的声音。他把头转向一边，看见一个高大的年轻人将一把匕首插进了其中一名随从的胸口。之后又传来了燃烧和窒息的声音，那些随从的身体扭动着、似乎是从身体内部开始燃烧，接着跌倒在地板上。Castiel再次眨眨眼，又听见了好几下枪声。

然后是尖叫声。

和吟唱声。

拉丁语。

在他数年针对超自然力量——那些怪诞的、宗教狂热的、奇怪的工作中，他所掌握的那套古怪的技能里，拉丁语便是其中之一。

他想他应当是听到了某种驱魔术。

他转过脑袋，看到好几个随从抽搐着、呕吐着、尖叫着。另外几个跪在了地板上，然后……

他又一次眨眨眼睛，不太确定自己看到了什么。一团团厚重的黑烟从他们的嘴里钻出，在他们头顶上方盘旋着，扭动着蹿向窗户，没入黑夜之中。

那些身体倒在了地上。

一切都安静下来。

黑暗开始在他的视线边缘浮现，他的双腿已经失去知觉了。

一张面孔出现在他眼前。一张漂亮的脸。是另外一个男人，他的表情看起来担忧而专注。Castiel能看见那人绿色的眼眸，烛光使他的脸庞沐浴在温暖、柔和的光线里。完美的比例，质朴的轮廓。

“嘿，”那个年轻人说道。“你不会有事的。”

男人向着Castiel俯下身，解开了他的一只手腕，随后是另一只。他的视线稍稍离开了Cas的脸，面向另一边。Castiel用眼睛盯着他的轮廓线——即使是侧面也和正面一样的可爱。

“Sammy，你叫救护车了吗？”

隐约地，在远处的某个隧道里，Castiel可以听到另一个人，Sammy，正在打电话，焦急地说着什么。

第一个人，那个有着令人过目难忘的绿眼睛的男人，正往Castiel的一只手腕上包扎绷带，专注着自己的任务。Castiel试了四次，才终于发出声音，说出那个名字。

“Uriel。”

年轻人抬起头看着他。“什么？”

Castiel干巴巴地咽了口水，低声重复了一遍那个名字。“Uriel。”他必须得知道Uriel怎么样了。

“那是你的名字吗？Uriel？”

Castiel费力地轻轻摇摇头，他蠕动嘴唇，试着吐出一些词。年轻人开始包扎另一只手腕，看起来比刚才熟练多了。他一边继续着手上的工作，一边把耳朵靠近Cas的嘴唇，好听清他在说什么。

“搭档，背叛了我，Uriel。”他终于说出来。

“他就是那个在我们出现时大声嚷嚷的大个子？”

Cas轻轻点点头。

“抱歉，伙计。他逃跑了。不过我们会继续追踪他的。”

他感觉到胸口也被缠上了绷带，并且吃惊地发现，竟然一点儿也不疼。

“救护车预计什么时候到达，Sam？”男人的声音很简洁。很紧张。

“十分钟，Dean，在警察抵达之前我们必须得离开。”

Dean。这个漂亮的陌生人有个名字，Dean。

“再有几分钟。”Dean说道。

当那份令人愉悦的温暖覆在他身上，裹住他，包围着他，Castiel轻轻地叹了口气。一件夹克外套，那个男人——不，Dean的——夹克外套。那上面有汽油和枪油的味道。那份温暖的重量让Castiel想要闭上眼睛，陷入沉睡。

“嘿，现在，别睡着。”

Castiel感到自己的脸被轻轻拍了下，肩膀被捏住了。他眨眨眼，睁开了眼睛。他的思维正变得愈来愈缓慢，愈来愈迟滞，他正努力思考着要对救他的两个人说些什么。他轻轻皱起眉，试着要说话。再一次，在话说出口之前，只是嘴唇动了动。

“什么？”Dean问道，再次把耳朵贴近Castiel的嘴唇。

“我 **是** 警方人员。FBI。”Castiel低语着。

Dean转过头，对他咧嘴笑起来。令人震惊。

“是吗？好吧，为了充分的坦诚，我想我得告诉你，我在六个州都被通缉了。Dean Winchester。”

“ **Dean** **！** ”另外那个人，Sam，惊呼着。

Dean无视了Sam，他的双眼专注地盯着Cas。“你会逮捕我吗？”

Castiel眨了几下眼睛，在他的世界变得模糊灰暗之前，他试着回答道。

“不会。”

Dean对着他笑了。“你的名字是？”

“Cas。”

Dean的眉毛微微上扬。“Cas？那是什么昵称吗？等等，别告诉我。Casper？”Dean问道。

Cas非常虚弱地摇了摇头。在这距离之内，他可以听到模糊不清的警笛声。Dean一定也听见了，因为他稍稍转过头，眯起了眼睛，像是在通过声音来判断救护车的距离。

视线边缘的黑暗正逐渐扩散。他已经无法用眼角瞥见Sam了，无法辨认任何倒在地上的随从，无法看见除了Dean以外的任何事物。Dean转回头重新看着他，轻轻皱起眉。

“Dean，”Sam说道，声音中带着一丝警告。

Dean无视了他。“Castor？”Dean又猜了一次。“你不会刚好有个哥哥叫Pollux吧，嗯？”他稍稍调侃道。（注）

（注：Castor and Pollux，卡斯特与帕勒克，古希腊罗马神话中的孪生神灵）

“Castiel。”

Dean的嘴角微微抽动。“Castiel？那是从哪儿来的？”

他原本只是想眨眼睛，但是他的眼皮异常沉重，重到他无法再次睁开它们。

“Dean，我们必须走了，拜托。”

“Cas？Cas？睁开眼睛，医务人员就快到了。”

“Dean！”

然后一切陷入了黑暗与沉寂。

***

Castiel环视着他的办公室，对着这一片混乱叹了口气。

对于内务部门把它翻了个底朝天，他应该不感到意外。毕竟，他和Uriel共用同一个办公室。

但他们有必要这么邋遢吗？

他把公文包放在门边，脱下他的新风衣外套和西装，审视着这一片混乱。报纸散得到处都是，Uriel电脑的位置现在干干净净。他自己的电脑处于关机状态，不过Castiel可以确定所有的文件肯定都被彻底搜查过了。他走到他的办公桌边上，拉开其中一个抽屉。他原始的文件归档基本还是完好无损的，虽然那些纸明显被拿出来后又重新塞回去过。

Castiel假设，对于Uriel没有在背叛他的同时把他也连累进去，他应当心存感激。

他在医院里醒来，不确定自己是怎么抵达那里的。有一个面容严肃的医生告诉他，在他的身体里发现了一定量的麻醉剂，并且他很幸运地没有失血过多。他在犯罪现场接受的初步急救挽救了他的生命。

也是在那时，一群Castiel不认识的联邦官员冲进了他的病房，要求他提供证词。看起来他们在现场发现了Dean Winchester和Sam Winchester的指纹——因为谋杀，盗窃，亵渎教会和城市财产，以及一次可疑的跨州绑架而被六个州所通缉。

Castiel提供了他的证词，关于在见到Uriel的数小时之后，意外地被带走，然后醒来，血流不止，被捆绑在祭坛上。

在那之后，他声称，他不记得了。

那个执行官，Henricksen，用一种谨慎、明了一切的眼神盯着他。询问Castiel是否记得两个年轻人，Sam和Dean，到达过现场。

Castiel摇摇头，说他不记得了。

Henricksen问Castiel能不能回想起，如果Sam和Dean参加了这场仪式的话，他们是否涉嫌卷入其中。

Castiel说他回想不起来了。

Henricksen笑了，没有直达眼底的笑。他把名片递给了Castiel。他说如果Castiel能回忆起任何事，看在同僚的份上，是否可以联系他？

Castiel回答说，他不像是还会想起任何其他事情的样子。虽然他的记忆力一直很好，但医生提过他体内被注射了一定量的麻醉剂，他怀疑自己能否回忆起任何有用的信息。

虽然，如果他能回想起来，Henricksen将会是第一个知道的。

Castiel在他的电脑边上坐下，打开了它。他依然不是特别确定，自己为什么没有把Dean和他弟弟Sam的事情告诉那个执行官。除了——以告发他们的方式来回报他们的善意，似乎看起来不太对。

周五晚上他就出院了，整个周末他都在阅读关于Dean Winchester的大量资料，还有他的弟弟Sam。

至少可以说，阅读这些还是很有趣的。

他读到了他们支离破碎的家庭教育，在Sam出生六个月之后，他们的母亲在一场大火中去世了。他们的父亲是如何将他们从这个国家的这一端拽到另一端；John Winchester本人的档案也相当丰富。

表面上来看，事情是相当简单明了的。母亲在男孩们尚且年幼的时候去世了；父亲并没有用心抚养他们，自己还有着犯罪记录，将他游离于法律之外的遗产和犯罪行为继承给了他的儿子们——只能被动接受这沉重负担的年幼男孩们。世袭犯罪的典型案例。

除了……

Sam差不多算是走上了正道。在斯坦福拿到了奖学金，非常顺利地研习了法律预科，直到他突然辍学，加入了他哥哥的终生犯罪狂欢。

虽然，对于连环犯罪学家来说，他们算不上吸引人。

小城市，甚至是一些更小的城镇——也许只是一两个中等规模的城市这么大。他们似乎不是为了钱来的，也不是为了让自己臭名远扬。他们有时会失踪数月，随后在某个神秘失踪案件或者离奇谋杀案件中找到他们的指纹。

被问起他们时，目击者似乎相当惊讶。声称他们以为Winchester兄弟是警察、联邦探员、州警、还有 **牧师** ——以上帝的名义。目击者或者被调查人员在听到Winchester兄弟是从事不法行为的嫌疑人后，总是非常吃惊。有好几次，目击者都告诉当局，一定是哪个环节出了错。

其中有几桩案件，目击者从头到尾都是一副挑衅的态度，拒绝向警方谈及任何与Winchester男孩们相关的事情。

事情……不太对劲。一定发生了什么，只是Castiel不清楚那到底是什么。

但他记得那双明亮的绿眼睛，对着他微笑，告诉他，他会没事的。一个陌生人，花时间来替他包扎伤口，陪着他，直到救护车抵达。

要是没有Dean Winchester和Sam Winchester，那他现在已经死了。

他也记得，Dean说他们会继续追踪Uriel——对于Castiel来说，暗示着他需要跟踪这件事。

他根本不知道那是什么意思。

但他下定决心要找出真相。

他登录他的邮箱，开始浏览那些在他住院期间堆积的邮件。随后他再次拿起Dean Winchester的档案，写下了一串他需要去申请授权的文件清单。

文员花了大约四小时才把他想要的纸质文件和电子拷贝找齐。当他看到他们准备的文件数量和硬盘尺寸时，Castiel很庆幸他中午只是随意吃了顿快餐。他在座位上坐下，开始阅读。

期间，他向着Uriel空着的办公桌瞥了一两眼。即便Castiel是他那轰动一时的背叛的核心人物，他发现每当自己的视线触及那个办公桌，然后意识到它是空着的时候，还是会感到略微吃惊。

一些其他的警官顺路探望了他，告诉他，他们很高兴看到他回来，同时他们的眼睛紧张地瞥着那张空着的办公桌。一部份行政助理也露脸了，其中一个害羞地递给他一份砂锅菜，他彬彬有礼地接受了。

晚上收工的时候，他们又过来探望了他一次。

当黑夜开始降临，路灯亮起，他也没有停下工作的意思，

他的胃终于饿得咕咕叫，他一边挖着那份砂锅菜，一边继续阅读着和Dean Winchester或者Sam Winchester有关的档案。在他吃完半份砂锅菜后，他抬头看向钟，他惊讶地发现时间差不多已经半夜了。他叹了口气，揉揉眼睛。它就在那儿，一定有 **某些事** 。他心不在焉地隔着他的衬衫和内衣抓着自己的胸口。伤口处的愈合组织痒得让他快要发疯。他知道自己不应该挠他们，但现在很晚了，他也累了。

口袋里的手机突然响了起来，他愣了几秒才想起来那是什么。他摸出手机，想看看自己是否能认出是谁的号码。

**未知来电**

“Castiel Novak。”

“难道乖巧的FBI小探员还没有上床睡觉吗？”

听到手机里的声音，Castiel愣住了。这个声音对他来说并不是陌生的，但他没有在第一时间认出来。

他突然回想起，上次听到这个声音是在哪里。

“你好，Dean。”

“哇哦，你记性真不错，Cas。你明明只听过一次我的声音，并且那会儿你差点就要死了。”

“至少可以说，那是一次令人难以忘怀的经历。”Castiel留意着手机里的背景噪声。他隐约听到了车辆接近并驶过的声音。类似于某种高速公路。他也听到了来自电视的喃喃低语声，并且听起来有点耳熟。他惊讶地发现手机里传来的是当地新闻播音员的声音。Dean一定在看当地新闻，意味着他还在这里的某处。

“你怎么会有我的号码？”Cas问道。

“你的外套在现场。里面有一打你的小名片。”

“所以你拿走了一张名片？”

“我拿走了外套。不错的外套。从来都不知道，我也有需要看起来像个FBI的时候。”

“从犯罪现场窃取证据是一种联邦犯罪行为，Dean。”

Dean轻轻地笑了，听筒里的声音低沉而温和。“好吧，他们可以把这个加到清单上。所以，你出院了？”

“你在监视我吗？”

“有没有这么一种说法？你救了某个人一条命，就得负责到底。”

“谢谢你。”

“谢我？为了什么？”问这个问题的时候，Dean的音调微微拔高，说实话他听起来有点困惑。

“谢谢你救了我一命。你救了我。医生告诉我，如果没有你的帮忙，我当时就死了。”

电话那头短暂地停顿了一下，若不是背景里持续嗡嗡作响的新闻播报声，Castiel会以为Dean挂断了电话。“好吧。不用客气。呃，听着，你应该已经知道了，我们还没有找到你的老朋友。”

“Uriel，”Castiel低声说道。“你在追查他吗？”这显然是Dean Winchester身上的又一个秘密。

“那家伙尝试打开另一个世界的门却没有成功？他多半还会继续尝试，所以，是啊，我们正在追查他。”

听到Dean的话后，Castiel不禁皱起眉。“Uriel也这么说了，另一个世界。那是什么意思？”

Dean那端又安静了一会儿，Castiel差不多可以听到对方大脑运转的声音。

“关于那天晚上，你还记得多少？”

不用想就知道，Dean说的那个晚上，指的是哪天。在他从医院醒来的那一刻，他就一直在回想着那个夜晚。Castiel恐怕已经知道，Uriel和Dean所说的 **另一个世界** 意味着什么。Castiel回忆着他在那时醒来，意识模糊，寒意彻骨。他回想起那些吟唱声，天花板上的符号，Uriel的那场作秀。他滔滔不绝地谈论着开启入口，从 **另一个世界** 召唤生物。对于这个入口，他需要一把钥匙，而一个“被背叛之人”显然符合要求。Uriel刻意在Castiel身上精确地刻下了图案。就在此刻，Castiel发现自己无意识地隔着衬衫和尚未拆掉的绷带抚摸着那些伤疤。

“事实上，记得还不少。Uriel他……说了他在做什么。”

“他说了什么？”Dean立刻问道，声音变得锐利起来。

“他说他需要一把用来打开大门的钥匙，而我符合条件。一个遭遇背叛的好人，将足以完成这场牺牲。想必你看到了那个符号，他……刻在我身上的。”

“是啊，”Dean平静地说道。“我看见了。”

“他在天花板上也画了些记号和符文。”

“是吗？”Dean问道，Castiel能听到他正坐起身，以及纸张翻动的声音。“该死，我忘了要抬头看看。你还记得它们长什么样吗？它们和你身上那个相似吗？”

“我记得非常清楚。有相当一段时间，我都只能看着它们，所以我研究了一会儿，试着想明白那些代表着什么意思。我本来以为，那会是我在死前最后见到的东西。”

“好吧，见鬼。”Dean的声音带着歉意。

“对我来说，幸运的是，”Castiel继续说道，“情况并非如此。”

“你觉得你能把它们画下来吗？通过你的记忆？”

“我可以。”

“动手吧。”Dean想当然地命令道。“任何你能记得的东西。然后拍个照发到这个号码上。”

Castiel皱起眉头。“你要干什么，Dean？”

“听着，这个家伙，Uriel，他是个大人物，而大人物在得到他们想要的东西之前，是不会罢手的。”

“为什么那些很重要？这是以某种形式在收集信息吗？”Castiel问道，感到一阵不安。

“我们必须弄明白，他打算开启的是什么样的门。还有，他想要从那扇门里带来的到底是什么。”

“你说的就好像你认为那是真的，Dean。”

电话那端又沉默了一阵。“你还记得些什么，Cas？”

Castiel再次闭上双眼，回忆着问题中的那个夜晚。“我记得……那些斗篷人形的尖叫声。你们的开枪声，虽然一开始我没有反应过来那是什么。我还听到你和Sam在说拉丁语。”

“那可不像它们听起来那样死气沉沉。”Dean温柔地调侃道。

“在我的调查里经常有这种情况。各种狂热崇拜份子或者团体认为用拉丁语来念出那些话，会产生某种力量。”

“有时候确实是。”

“那听起来像是驱魔术。”Castiel继续说着，“你和你弟弟念的那些。听起来像是天主教的驱魔术。”

他听到Dean深深地吸了一口气，又缓缓吐出。“是啊。”

“Dean，”Castiel说着，“驱魔术不是……这么说吧，我在FBI任职的期间里见过许多事情。那些事情让我思考着这个世界，我成长的宗教环境，还有我自己的信仰。但没有任何一件事……从来都不是……我从来没有见过任何东西真的是超自然的。我倒希望它们确实存在。”

“是啊，人类有时候会更糟糕，”Dean附和着，让Castiel稍稍意外。“但是……”

“但是什么，Dean？”对于他的沉默，Castiel催促道。

“等你把那些画完后就发给我，Cas，”Dean突然说道，转移了话题。Castiel可以听到被单沙沙作响的声音，Dean正在电话那头挪动着，“任何你记得的，把它们发给我。”

Castiel突然产生了一个念头。“Dean，你和你弟弟疯了吗？”

电话里，Dean 的笑声低沉而嘶哑，他沉沉地哼哼着。Castiel的不圆滑可是出了名的，并且他通常也没有审问嫌疑人的机会，因为他以询问棘手或令人不适的问题——当作家常便饭一样——而“臭名昭著”。

“你知道，有些时候，我希望我们疯了。听着，尽量别让你自己卷入麻烦事。下一次我也许不能这么及时去救你了。”

“你依然没有告诉我你打算做什么。”

“我说了，你的老朋友Uriel是个大人物（big fish），我要去钓鱼。”

电话突然被挂断，Castiel皱着眉头愣了一会儿，然后也按下了挂断键，放下了手机。

虽然他非常确定那是白费功夫，他还是把那个号码发送给了IT部门，让他们看看能否追踪到任何记录。他又瞥了一眼时钟，对着这个时间点蹙起眉头，把一些Winchester案件的文档塞进公文包之后，准备回家。

他一边开着车，一边琢磨着目前他知道的那些情报，一种令人不安的怀疑悄然爬上他的后脑勺，不可能和不确定同时在他脑海里叫嚣着。他质疑Dean和Sam是否是犯罪分子，或者，至少不是他们的记录里所暗示的那种罪犯。回到他的小公寓后，他随意地吃了点晚饭，然后在沙发上坐下，开始查看手机信息。

**“嘿，你应该已经下班了吧。联邦剧院对你怎么样啊？你现在是在干办公室的活了吗？接电话，让我知道你还活着，老弟。还有，要吃晚饭。来我家，周日晚上。别让我来逮你，否则我会再带你去一次脱衣舞夜总会。”**

Castiel苦笑着删掉了来自他哥哥Gabriel的短信。比起打电话，他决定给对方回个短信。已经很晚了——虽然Gabriel多半还没睡——但Castiel当下并没有和他交谈的情绪。他飞快地回了条信息，告诉Gabriel，第一天回归工作后下班，他感觉很好。就像是Gabriel在等他消息似的，他很快收到了回复。

 **“我在银行（** **bank** **），你可以过来。”**

Castiel皱起眉头，回了条信息。 **什么银行？你惹麻烦了吗？需要借钱？**

又一条回复，里面是某个卡通角色，向他伸出舌头，舔着屏幕。

 **不。** **THE BANK** **。我的新俱乐部。记得吗？**

Castiel翻了个白眼，回复道，是，他（现在）记得Gabriel的新俱乐部了，然后询问了他在干嘛。

**抽烟。**

**我想那是件好事** ，Castiel回复道。

**说真的，出来吧，你需要点乐趣。**

他让Gabriel放心，他很好。然后无视了接下来的机枪扫射般的6条短信，每一条都试图用美酒，女人和歌舞来引诱Castiel去他的俱乐部。他把手机调至静音，使自己安下心来。他拿出案件文档，又一次开始阅读它们。

之前那些，关于Dean Winchester的世界的琐碎轮廓，开始慢慢显形。

显出的形状让他感觉非常不适。

如果他把刚刚他和Dean的对话也考虑进去——假如他开始让他的思路向着那些不可能、不太会，向着那些 **超自然** 靠拢的话，他不太确定他是否会喜欢最终拼出的画面。

用一种倾向于难以用科学解释的试探性目光来看那些案件文档，它们似乎开始变得更加合理了。失踪的人口，在奇怪和不寻常的地方被发现尸体——如果还留有尸体的话——甚至带着更为奇怪和荒谬的伤害以及标记。令人困惑的刑事调查结果，难以解释的肢体异常，被挖掘的坟墓、似是遭到了亵渎。

不，不是被亵渎。而是被撒了盐，然后 **烧毁** 了。

目击者的证词因为过于牵强或纯粹的疯狂而被驳回，证据被销毁或失踪。

所有这些的中心——Winchester兄弟。

一旦“非自然”的事件开始后，他们就会出现。

而他们离开后，就再无类似事件的报道。

Castiel靠坐在沙发上，又一次无意识地抓挠着他的伤口。手腕上的伤疤并没有胸口那些这么糟糕。但他很确定，手腕上这些，才会给他惹来更多的麻烦，因为非常容易被看到。

麻烦就是——如果他再穿任何短袖的话。他已然注意到咖啡店的员工偷偷摸摸地盯着它们。他产生了一种陌生的冲动，想要告诉他们，他们想错了。那些疤痕是竖直地划在他的手腕上，而不是水平的。因为那个目的是让他放血至死，而不是自杀。

他不知道为什么，相对于人们猜想他做了什么，他对人们猜错他做了什么更为在意。

这当然只是件小事，所以他没有把它和调查局指定的心理医生分享——为了能够恢复原职，继续留任，他必须去见心理医生。

想到心理医生，引起了他一阵精神紊乱，并且怪异地让他的思绪重新回到了Dean身上。

当他问起Dean，他和他弟弟是不是疯了的时候，他没有在开玩笑。他非常的严肃。他现在还能听到，当Dean听到这个问题时，那个低沉的笑声。对于Castiel认为他疯了这件事，他似乎没有太在意。他看起来被逗乐了。

看着那些摊开在他面前的案件现场照片，Castiel可以想象得到，为什么Dean 会是那个反应。

**你知道，有些时候，我希望我们疯了。**

Castiel从他的电脑打印机里拿出一些空白纸，再从公文包里取出一支铅笔。他回忆着Uriel背叛的那晚。迅速地眨了几下眼睛，环顾四周，意识到屋里太亮了。他站起来，关掉了除了浴室里那盏之外所有的灯。他一路回到昏暗的沙发那儿，在沙发前的地板上坐下。感觉比刚才好了不少，然后把纸张在地板上摊开。

笔夹在指间，手覆在纸上，他慵懒地向后靠在沙发上，轻轻在纸上画着圈。事实上他看不到自己在画些什么，但他发现，这个方法对他还挺管用。他凝视着昏暗的天花板，开始回忆起那天他醒来时看到的天花板。沉浸在想象中，Castiel几乎可以闻到焚香的味道，听到那些吟唱声，感觉到他后背和双腿下方的冰冷台面。

Castiel开始作图。

Castiel知道自己的笔在某些地方顿住了，不能完全匹配他回忆中的画面，但这只是他的自由发挥，不需要刻意去判断，所以他继续画着。

Castiel转头看向发光的DVD时钟，吃惊地发现现在已经凌晨一点了。他在那儿躺了差不多有两小时。肌肉酸疼，关节嘎吱作响。他把自己挪到沙发上，顺手抓起了他画的草图。他漫不经心地翻阅着它们。这些符号对他来说没有任何意义，他之前从来没见过。Castiel在另一张干净的纸上重新画了一部分，清理了那些脏兮兮的线条和被滑移的铅笔头弄糊的地方，符号内的那条线应该靠近右侧。

全部完成后，他最终得到了五张漂亮的图——清楚，简洁，并尽他最大可能地画出了所有的细节。他把它们在他的咖啡桌上紧凑地排开，刚好铺满整张桌子。他从公文包里拿出手机，放在了那些画的旁边。

Castiel盯着它们看了好一会儿。

他真的要把它们发给Dean Winchester？Dean Winchester——因为重罪指控而被六个州通缉。Dean Winchester——那个有着绿色眼眸、在无可挑剔的时间点救了Castiel性命的男人。Dean Winchester，Castiel可以简单地把他定义为一个疯狂而危险的人，却又看起来如此理智，同时参与着那些——在今晚之前，Castiel会认为那是不可能的事情。

Castiel记得那个晚上的所有一切，记得在Winchester兄弟吟唱拉丁文驱魔术时，那些从人们的嘴里倾倒而出的黑烟。那些黑烟盘旋上升着，结成厚厚一团，涌出窗户，而那些尸体如同石头般倒了下来。一部分人被抓住并逮捕后，声称他们没有任何关于发生了什么的记忆，另一部分则说他们仍有记忆，但他们似乎“无法控制”自己的身体。

还有两个自杀了。

Castiel驳回了他们的声明——通常被逮捕的罪犯都会玩这种迂回的把戏。“因精神错乱而犯罪”一般会把他们送到警戒程度较低的精神病院，而不是戒备森严的监狱。

现在，似乎恶魔附身是件可能性非常大的事情。

他拿起手机，修长灵巧的手指来回把玩着它，随后解锁屏幕，对着那些画拍了几张照片。每张画一张照片，再把所有画按他的记忆排在一起，拍了一张。

Castiel摸着他的衬衫，感受着衬衫下方微微凸起的皮肤，舍弃了他的矜持，拿起手机走进了浴室，脱下了衬衫。

在他苍白的皮肤上，那些伤疤线条呈现着粉色。医生曾仔细地告诉他，可能需要做皮肤移植，但他们需要再等等，观察下原始的创口愈合状况。那个符号在他胸前延展开，沿着胸骨向下，直至腹部。他一向对自己的身体没有太多想法。他并不是健身狂人，但他也不是经常窝在沙发上看电视的那种类型。他的工作要求他反应迅速，有能力胜任，他的身体素质很好地证明了他。而不是靠健身换来一堆无用的二头肌，更不是花了过多时间来闲晃。

但是现在，看着那些怒张的线条遍布他的皮肤，Castiel怀疑自己是否还能在看到它们的时候，不去回想发生过什么。

他拿起手机，对着镜子飞快地拍了一张照片，草草地确认了下照片内容是否完整并且对上焦，然后转身重新穿上了衬衫。他飞快地打着字，确认自动修正功能还没彻底删除他的信息，在他能够想太多之前，按下了发送键。

他拖着脚步走进卧室，第一天全身心回到工作的压力突然辗过他的全身。他把手机扔在床头柜上，脱掉衬衫和裤子，四下寻找着，直到他在床单下挖出他那件柔软的大学时代的T恤。那是Castiel唯一一件不会让他的伤疤感觉发痒的衣服。他钻进被窝里，有意识地让自己不要盯着天花板。

他没有办法不去回想，Dean Winchester的绿色双眼。

***

当他放在床头柜的手机开始恼人地“滋滋”振动时，Dean摸索了好几下才把它按静音。眯眼盯着屏幕，惊讶地发现那是来自Castiel Novak的。

FBI先生本人。

Dean无视了他看到Cas的名字出现在他手机里时胃里的抽痛，所以他已经把他的号码输入了他的通讯录， **那又怎么样** ？他可不想再费心去记其他号码（Bobby的垃圾场号码，Bobby伪造的FBI专线号码，Bobby伪造的CIA专线号码，Bobby伪造的我-不-在-乎-你-是-谁-我-现-在-这-里-一-团-糟的号码，Sam的手机号，Sam的紧急联络号码，还有必胜客），所以Cas的号码被存了下来。

就是这么简单。

在黑暗的旅馆房间里，他眯眼盯着智能手机发亮的屏幕。他瞥了一眼Sam的床，但这点光线只能让他看见模糊的Sam人形。他把视线转回手机，开始查看消息。

 **这是你要求的那些画。我很想知道你能探查到些什么。** **CN**

Dean自顾自咧嘴笑起来。探查。老天，谁会在短信里用这个词？

Castiel Novak，他会。

撇开这份调笑，他开始观看Cas画好并发给他的图片。在Bobby的帮助之下，他们已经知道他们需要应付的是以诺语，但在Dean眼里，这种语言基本就是一堆冗繁而难以理解的文字。他想他在看了以诺语的字母表之后，也许能认得其中一些基本符号，但那大都还是乱七八糟的玩意儿。他翻阅着Cas发来的照片，在每一张上面停留了几分钟，已经开始想象起他和Sam明天要如何研究它们。也许会把它们也发送给Bobby。他会像个贱人一样发牢骚说“他不是成天被他们呼来唤去的，看在耶稣的份上他也不是google浏览器”，但Dean知道他会和他们一样去研究这些东西。

并不是天天都会有人企图打开炼狱之门。

根据他们所掌握的情报来看，那恰巧就是Uriel打算做的事情。虽然，现在，他们还没能把所有一切拼凑到一起，来继续下一步。

他们不知道Uriel的行动是否有时间表或者某种潜在的日程，并且他妈的当然也不知道他 **为什么** 要这么做。但有了Cas提供的符号，加上他们从那场失败的仪式上获得的剩余细节，他们希望他们可以弄明白那扇门要 **如何** 才能被打开。

在那之前，他们显然还有其他糟心事需要处理。Dean认为他在东边的两个州之外看到了某种狼人的迹象。Bobby在南边听到了关于一群吸血鬼的谣言。Sam觉得自己掌握了一条关于更南边某处的吵闹鬼的线索。并且他们刚刚在今天的当地报纸上读到了第四个在一个县之外的地方消失的徒步旅行者。

其他三个徒步旅行者的尸骸被发现时，明显被剥去了皮肤、肌肉和组织。关于这点，他们不知道他们要找的是变态连续杀人犯（报纸上到处都有）还是个温迪戈。因为这个案件离他们最近，Dean猜想他们多半会直接过去查看。如果那是个温迪戈，他们会解决掉它。

如果那是个连环杀手，他们会把他留给联邦调查局。这个世界上有太多的诡异事件，Winchester兄弟可没有时间来参与人类犯罪。

虽然，这也许能给他另一个给Cas打电话的借口。

每次他们破坏大坏蛋的计划然后把人救下时，Dean总会把这当作是一场胜利。他感觉自己有点喜欢Cas的倾向，是因为Cas代表了两者——他们成功地阻止了Uriel打开怪物乐园的大门，然后Cas依然活着。大胜利。

在他今晚给Cas打电话之前，他告诉他自己，他的感觉只是平淡的、被误导的、压抑的欲望。Dean找到那人的时候，拜托，他就快死了。但Dean无法让自己不去回想Cas镇定的凝视。整个过程中，他的双眼是如何聚焦在Dean的身上。那双完全没有害怕或者恐惧的眼睛。那双镇静、集中的眼睛。那份热切的视线。

即使他一直作为那场牺牲的中心目标躺在那里，Cas一直是……冷静的，Dean猜想，应当就是这个形容词。

对此他表示相当敬重。

今晚在电话里听到Cas的声音，让他略微吃惊。Dean曾期待那会是个更高的音调，也许是某种上流社会的口音，能和他美好的面部轮廓以及纤细的手腕匹配起来。（所以他检查了那家伙的手腕，那时它们正在 **流血** ，Dean在给他 **包扎** 。那不是在犯罪，见鬼。）

相反的，Cas的声音低沉，沙哑，音色饱满，甚至有点鼻音。

还挺性感。

但是，Dean还是全程谈论了案件。完完全全。无论你怎么看，“人类牺牲”加上“古代天使语言”乘以“炼狱之门”等于“糟糕，非常糟糕”。

但那不代表着Dean就不能欣赏……某些事。那个有着蓝眼睛和深沉嗓音，直直穿透Dean的——

他摇摇头。关注那些画，那才是他应该做的事。思考着以诺语符号，还有他需要研究多少古老、布满灰尘、散发着气味的书，才能解读这些符号。就这样。

他翻到了最后一张照片。

一瞬间，Dean的第一个念头是“见鬼，这家伙发了我一张黄图！”。随后他立即注意到了那些蜿蜒在Cas苍白（也相当美好）的胸口、狰狞的红色线条，刚才的念头旋即消失不见。

他和Sam早就根据他们所记得的内容完成了草图，但他必须承认，这张照片比他们随意匆忙画的图要好多了。

所有的符号都清晰可见——红肿的组织在Cas苍白的身体皮肤上显现出火辣的粉红色。Cas的脸并没有在照片里，只露出了长了一点点胡茬的下巴底部。

Dean有那么点希望他的脸要是也能在照片里就好了。

那不重要。你知道的，对于弄懂符号来说。或许吧。

他盯着照片看了很长时间，然后把它发给了Sam和Bobby。尽管，他有点不想发给他们。他飞快地发了个“谢谢”给Cas，然后自顾自坏笑着，开始输入第二条信息。

**“没意识到我们已经到了‘相互交换下流图片的地步’，我想我欠你一次。”**

幸运的话，也许有一天Cas Novak可以兑换那张支票。

他对着自己哼哼着。是啊，没错。他唯一可能和一个联邦探员绑到一起的时刻，就是他被铐上手铐的时刻。

尽管那也是有可能的事情。

再次对着自己龌龊、肮脏的念头摇摇头，Dean把手机扔回床头柜，躺回床上，重新陷入沉睡。

***

看到Dean的信息，Castiel 的第一个反应是皱眉。他一遍又一遍地读着那条信息，在惊愕中，眉毛严肃地拧到了一起。

当他突然想明白后，他的眉毛很快就放松下来，他无视了沿着脊柱上窜的一闪而过的电流。那完全是荒唐而不可能的。他是个联邦探员，而Dean是个有着庞杂案件记录的通缉犯，他的刑事犯罪记录长到足以使大部分联邦探员扬起眉毛。把那个念头推到一边，他脱掉睡衣，起床准备开始新的一天。

当他回到办公室后，他说服自己忘了Dean Winchester那条信息里的暗示，专心到工作中。

就和Uriel的背叛和企图把Castiel当祭品这件事一样糟糕的是，它导致了大量的文书工作，似乎是在强制他歪着脑袋，脸上浮现担忧的表情。在午饭前，他完成了大部分的文书工作——包括申请新的警徽和一把枪——它们都在仪式中丢失了。

午饭后，是另一次和政府心理专家的会面时刻。感谢上帝这次他已经不在医院了，被剥去伪装、情绪稍稍外露——心理上和生理上都是——取而代之的，是在她豪华的可以俯瞰河流的市中心办公室里。心理专家发现他太过于疏远和孤僻，鼓励他对“所发生的一切”、“敞开心扉，放轻松”。

他情不自禁地给她所说的话加上了引号。

Castiel试着指出，他并没感觉受到精神创伤。他没有感到不安或者害怕。这是个危险的世界，时时会有危险的事情发生。只是这次，它们发生在了他身上。那是他工作的一部分，他解释道，身处危险，知道自己可能会死。事实是，那个让他处于这般境地的人竟然是他的搭档，让他非常吃惊。但这并不会改变、他天天面临这种处境的事实。

她不再说话，静静地看了他很久。他没有动，只是盯了回去。她叹了口气，说只要他能保持每周定时过来，她就能让他回到外勤工作中去。

他对她表达了感谢——尽管联邦政府给她的待遇相当不错——然后离开了。

回到办公室后，他的主管路过探望了他，带着必要的询问和关切的表情，绕着圈谈论着人际关系和交缠的关系网、和那些不太合得来的混到一起、以及可能永远都无法真正了解某人的真心，之类的事情。

Castiel花了好几分钟才把这些拼凑到一起——主管正在向他表达慰问，用他自己生硬的、难以理解的方式来安慰他。Castiel适当地发出了表示自己正在聆听的声音——（嗯，嗯，是的，当然，非常正确）。当他提起关于另一个搭档的话题，Castiel熟练地设法同时拖延时间并转移了话题。

最终他回避了关于指派给他新搭档的事情，并且以某种方式让他的主管答应：当Castiel准备好接受一名新搭档的时候，他可以向调查局报告。

在那之后，Castiel开始工作。

他桌上还摊着Dean的所有案件资料，他重新从头到尾阅读起来，然后把它们分成两堆：“值得深入阅读”和“没有足够信息继续跟踪”。

到了下班时，他整理出了5份他认为值得调查的文档。其中3份在好几个州之外，但剩余2份开车就能抵达。

他之前手里尚未处理完的案件——那个和Uriel一起的——都在他住院那段时间被撤走并分配给了其他人。同时内务部门进行了介入调查。目前，他没有什么火烧屁股的事情需要处理。在联邦调查局工作了这么多年，他知道他的主管和同僚们会认为，刚受过伤的他还需要一段时间才能回到正式工作中去。Castiel想，至少这个星期他可以用来去调查Dean Winchester的世界。

他一部分是希望找出Uriel到底打算做什么，他的背叛到底意味着什么。而另一部分则是单纯的、不受约束的好奇心，和对知识的渴求。自从瞥了一眼那个奇异的新世界后，Castiel感觉自己想要寻求更多。

他给主管发了一封简短的邮件，只提到了最基本的细节——档案文件号和一句简要的说明，告诉主管他正在跟踪一个与可能与Uriel有关的线索——然后出发去Pine Falls的小镇。

没有搭档的体验对他来说也是刚不久的事，他并没有觉得行驶路途中会让他觉得寂寞或者安静。他把收音机调至谈话节目，让车里有点背景音，虽然他没有留意那个声音到底在说什么。去Pine Falls的那个高速公路不是很宽——没有分支，一边一条车道。冗长平坦的路途足以让他超过那些开得太慢的车，或是那些沿着人行道行走的人。他基本是一个人行驶在公路上，除了一辆在后视镜中离他越来越远的油罐卡车。

次日清晨，Castiel发现自己站在Mary-Louise Rawlings的门前。Castiel在前天晚饭时读了一遍相关的案件资料，然后在早餐时又读了一遍。Mary-Louise在她丈夫疑似无端掀起了一场杀戮狂欢后，被当地警察询问了大量的问题。当地警察所能发现的最接近事实的是——Mary-Louise的丈夫，Ted，是从残杀宠物狗和宠物猫，把它们开膛破肚开始。然后他开始拐走邻居的宠物，再是当地的动物园，引起了官方媒体的注意。新闻媒体报道了一起当地“未知的猎杀者”，并且使动物协会产生了高度警戒。

Winchester兄弟在长颈鹿被挖去内脏后抵达了当地。

包括Mary-Louise在内，大家都表示非常震惊。她的丈夫Ted，近期的行为一直有点古怪且疏离——被发现从隔壁邻居的二楼窗口爬出来。

警察抵达并调查了现场，Pat和Sally McMahon的肠子 **没有** 了。警方联系起Ted偷窃残杀宠物和动物园屠杀事件，抓捕Ted的行动至此开始。

案件档案里的细节……在那之后就变得模糊起来，因为没有确切的时间线和具体的事件顺序表。Dean和Sam Winchester在这个小镇上。他们被指控冒充联邦探员、携带武器、干扰执法、妨害公共安危、公然猥亵和数起交通违规。

Ted Rawlings那在之后就销声匿迹了。

Winchester兄弟成功离开了小镇。

当Mary-Louise被询问时，她拒绝谈论Winchester兄弟，并告诉当地警察，他们应该“别管那两个可怜的孩子”。

听到他唐突的敲门声后，她打开了门。Castiel心想，对于一个丈夫疑似死亡的人来说，她的表情看起来出乎意料的明亮。她约莫四十五岁，但生活似乎对她相当仁慈，几乎没给她留下多少皱纹。她的头发被整齐梳理过，一些黑色卷曲垂落在脸旁，衬托着她棕色的大眼睛。

“你好？”她问道。

“我是Castiel Novak。我是……Dean的朋友。”

他不知自己为什么这么说。他本打算像往常一样介绍自己——一名联邦探员。可当他开口时，却和他设想的不一样。

她的面部表情产生了变化，他有点难以读懂其中的所有情绪。一闪而过的一丝害怕，一些不安。也许还有些微宠溺，然后是怀疑。

“哦？”

“是的。我和Dean、当然还有Sam说起过，我会路过这里，他们希望我过来探望一下你。”

“哦，好吧。我没事，我很好。”她耸耸肩，“你知道的，就和预想的一样。”她的双眼盯着他的眼睛，寻找着什么，带着一丝谨慎。

“当然。”任何成功通过考验的诀窍就是让别人认为你已经知道、他们不想告诉你什么，而不要跨越任何边界，从而立即引起怀疑——其实你根本 **不知道** 。“所以你还好？”

她点了好几下头。“当然，基本是。”

他也一样点点头。“也没有任何其他……麻烦？”他问道，扬起眉毛。

她睁大了眼睛。“我想是的。我的意思是，他们说Ted……说他……他……”她四下张望着，像是害怕邻居可能会听到。她向前靠近，揪住了衬衫领子。“说他，你知道的，不会回来了。他不属于那类东西。”

Castiel支吾了一会儿，看着她脸上显现的恐惧，摇摇头。“哦，不是。我的意思是，是的。那件事完全过去了。这只是问候的一部分。我很抱歉。”

她明显地松了一口气，对自己点点头，让自己冷静下来。他的某些举止想必最终说服了她，因为她看起来几乎没什么戒心了。“对不起，对不起。我想这对你们……这一行来说只是种礼节。但对我来说，发现我的丈夫是，你知道的，”她再次四下张望，双手比划着一个奇怪的张牙舞爪的动作，他 **根本不知道** 要如何理解。“会让你有点失常，你明白吧？”

他再次点点头，完全无法理解。“当然。”

“但是，之后就没遇到什么问题了，我祈祷着，所以……我是说，它多半在他去得梅因出差的路途上传染了他，天知道他去的那些地方和一起厮混的那些人。他总是……呃……母亲警告过我，但你知道的，事情往往就是这样。”

她似乎在说，“他知道”很多事情，他情不自禁地感到那非常讽刺。

他试着露出一个飞快的、令人安心的微笑，然后再次点点头。

“没有尸体，保险简直是一团糟。也许我能从他的养老金里拿到一点钱，但是至少……”她重复道，“本来也许结果会更糟糕。”

“你很幸运。”他拐弯抹角地说道。

“哦我的上帝，当我想着，他可能会做出些什么……”她摇摇头。“我是说，如果他最终变成那些成茧或者蜕皮的东西——”她颤抖了一下，“财产损失本身就会是一场噩梦。”

“确实。”他轻轻附和着。

“但是，”她欢快地说着，“逃过一劫。”她露出一个有点紧张的笑容。“哦，我有点词穷，你知道的，那些水银子弹和其他之类的。”她挥挥手，“听我这样唠叨，要来点茶吗？”

“哦，谢谢你，不用了。我已经……呃，我想我已经完成了我的任务，所以我应该，上路了。”

再一次，她点点头。“你是在追查案件吗？狩猎？”

他缓缓地点点头。“是。是的，我是在狩猎。”

“不在这个镇上，是不是？”

“不，”他摇摇头，“不是，数英里以外。很远。”

她松了一口气。“好，很好。呃，非常感谢你顺路拜访我，替我向Dean和Sam转达，如果他们在镇上，欢迎他们随时过来。我会给他们做美味的焙盘菜，还有一些Dean非常喜欢的派。”

“我下次见到他们的时候一定会记得转达他们的。”

她似乎在思索着什么，然后她突然向前一步，大力地拥抱着他。“哦，你们这些小伙子。当我想起那件事的时候……孩子们你们要注意安全。”

“呃，谢谢你。”他尴尬地挤出这句话。她拍拍他的背，放开了他，回到房间里，顺手关上了门。

他盯着门看了一会儿，然后木然地走回车那里。在车里坐下后，他把双手放在方向盘上。

**……如果他最终变成那些成茧或者蜕皮的东西……**

**……水银子弹……**

**……他不属于那类东西……**

在他开始调查的时候，他就知道他将要找的会是什么。但是，怀疑是一回事情，怀疑被证实就完全是另一回事情了。

如果，他甚至可以这么说的话。

他到底发现了什么？他还知道了些什么？

他转动引擎钥匙，开车上路。迷失在思索中，几分钟后他才意识到自己开错了方向，不是回去旅馆的方向。他动作迅速地退了房，翻阅着其它他想要深入调查的案件档案，然后再次上路。

***

去他妈的温迪戈，Dean心里咒骂着。它们看起来就像饥饿的受害者，薄薄一层皮肤紧绷在突出的骨头上，但只要它们想，就能重重打出一拳。

温迪戈把他像个纸娃娃一样扔了出去，他从地上拍拍屁股爬起来。双手在洞穴的泥土里摸索着他的枪，脑海里疯狂地叨念着 **枪** ， **枪** ， **枪** ， **枪** 。一秒后温迪戈就扑到了他身上，抓挠着他的腿，把Dean拖向自己。它尖锐的爪子撕裂了Dean的牛仔裤，划伤了下面的皮肉。

Dean听到了熟悉的猎枪枪声，然后温迪戈的爪子松开了他，传来一声咆哮。Dean抬起头，看到Sam开了第二枪。

Sam很少需要开第二枪，从不需要开第三枪。

温迪戈像块石头一样摔了下去，带有咸味的血从伤口缓缓渗出，渗入洞穴泥土地板。

Sam向前跨了一步，帮他站了起来。Dean拍掉身上的灰尘，又环视了一遍洞穴。

残留的骸骨，腐烂的肉，个人物品散得到处都是。他摇摇头。

“如果我们不用把它们都推下山去，我建议把它们全烧了。真是他妈的一团糟。”Dean咒骂着。

Sam同样扫了一眼周围。“是啊，在我们把温迪戈都烧光后，我会打电话给州警，让他们到这里来。也许他们可以鉴定出一些尸骨，把一些物品还给受害者的家人。”

“是啊。”Dean点点头，用靴子踢着温迪戈的尸体。要把这杂种拖下山的体验实在是太糟糕了，所以他们可以烧了它。

平凡生活的又一天。

***

在和Evan Pincolo聊过之后，Castiel甚至需要更多的脑细胞才能消化这些内容。

Evan和他的女朋友Katie被 **某样东西** 袭击了。警方说是一名单枪匹马的杀手，像是无业游民，很可能是某个很久以前就该被关在精神病院里的可怜杂种。

Evan说那是 **吸血鬼** 。

警方差不多认为，Evan需要一辆由警员在后面扣住双手护送的特快专车。

他们是在晚上从电影院出来的回家路上被袭击的。在Evan向警方提供的证词里，一个男人“神秘”地出现之后袭击了Katie，咬了她的脖子。Evan试着击退他，但是在喷洒的鲜血、惨叫声和尖牙（他屡次提到了牙齿）面前，Evan承认自己崩溃了，仓皇而逃。

在Evan冲到警局报告袭击的一小时后，Katie的尸体被警方发现了。她的喉咙被撕裂了，失去了三分之一的血液，并且没能在现场发现这些血。

Dean Winchester和Sam Winchester同样在那里出现了，（再次）假扮成联邦探员。在一位名叫Steve Johnson的人的尸体被发现在自己的公寓里、头部被砍下后，他们的指纹才出现在系统里。

验尸官的记录中，Steve有“严重的牙齿畸形——可能是遗传的”，但并没有做进一步的检查。

Evan似乎不认识Dean和Sam，但是好像记得有两个年轻的联邦探员问了他几个非常特别的问题，并且没有在他说起吸血鬼的时候向他投去厌恶的眼神。

Evan也不认识Steve Johnson，不知道他是怎么变成那副模样的。Evan所知道的是，他的女朋友被一名吸血鬼杀了，然后出现了几个联邦探员，问了他几个问题。两天之后，通过被斩首的Steve Johnson的唾液发现，他的DNA和Katie喉部伤口的DNA相吻合。

在长达十年的缺席之后，Evan又重新开始去教堂。

这些都使Castiel在驾车回家的路上得以用来充分思考。一方面来说，他喜欢他取得的这些信息，结合他之前的疑虑，给这些档案资料指了一盏明灯。

指向了一个非常明显的方向。指向了那些只有在夜晚才会出来活动的生物。

另一方面来说，要处理那些信息，对他来说有点艰难。世界上怎么会有这般非自然的东西？他不是早就已经过了那个会把超自然怪物当真的年龄了吗？他知道，在这个世界上，有着堪比怪物的人类，作为FBI探员，他这一生已经花了足够多的时间来追捕他们。连环杀手、杀人犯、强奸犯、绑架犯……他已经见过足够多的实例，让他相信世上没有比对同胞不人道更为可怕的事情了。

但是现在……面对着这些可能性……不，这些 **知识** ，他假设着，有些东西在一套非常不同的非自然准则中生存着，并且还有着Dean Winchester和Sam Winchester这样的人，在狩猎着它们，在驱除着它们……

这让他觉得头疼。

夜晚时分，在回城的路上，他路过一家当地超市，准备买点东西当晚饭。他拿了足够量的晚餐食材——在这即兴旅途的行驶过程中，以胡萝卜和土豆当晚餐的念头出现在他的脑海里。

他在结账处排着队，然后看见了报纸的头版头条。

**州警发现不明遗骸和财物**

这就是那类会引起FBI探员注意的报纸头条，让他们想要知道更多的细节。他一边等待着结账，一边浏览着文章。

**昨日，州警回应了匿名举报并找到了由人体尸块和个人物品组成的“可怕的藏匿物”，该失踪人员明显可追溯至数年前。**

**“像是某种令人作呕战利品，”一名不愿透露姓名的州警说道，“腿，肋骨，手机，书，钱包，背包……无论这人是谁，他是个疯子。”**

**验尸结果显示，在那堆可怕的藏匿物里，至少发现了四名不同的受害者，其中一名和两年前登记失踪的徒步旅行者资料相吻合。进一步的鉴定结果将会在几天内公布。**

**Mason** **警长表示，目前州内尚未发现嫌疑犯的踪迹，同时也表示了他们正“投入大量警力”到调查中。** **Mason** **警长也指出案发现场发现了两名“当局熟知”人员的指纹，但未提及他们是否为社会危险分子。**

 **下接，** **A2** **页面，恐怖洞穴**

“先生？到您了？”

他猛地抬起头，意识到他面前的队伍已经清空了，他正站在队伍最前方。他放下了手里的小篮子。

“只要这份报纸，谢谢。”

收银员女孩向他扔下的装着食物的篮子投去一个鄙视的眼神，抢过了他的报纸。点头表示谢意后，他离开了超市。

看来他还有一个地方需要去拜访。

***

Dean刚从浴室里出来，Sam的手机就响了。他听到Sam接起电话，然后透过浴室门呼唤着他。

“Dean，是Bobby。”

Dean把尚未干透的腿塞进牛仔裤里，套上了T恤，一边走进旅馆房间，一边把它向下拉扯。Sam把他的手机调至免提后放下，好让两人都听到。

“你发现什么了吗，Bobby？”Dean问道。

“相比之下，我更希望你发现了什么，或者说，你能拿到什么。”

Dean飞快地瞥了Sam一眼，皱起眉。“呃，好吧。”

“你的FBI哥们儿，Castiel？”

Sam傻笑着，意有所指地盯着Dean，Dean翻了个白眼。“他不是我的……随便怎样吧。他怎么了？”

“你觉得他有办法弄到他的老搭档、Uriel的任何个人物品吗？”

Dean再次看向Sam，耸耸肩。“不知道。为什么这么问？”

“好吧，你发给我的那些照片，我把它们发给了我的一个朋友，他似乎认为他曾经在一本魔法书里见过它们。问题是，他手里已经没有那本书了，但他指出它们多半在相当一部分砖头一样厚的魔法书里都有记载。炼狱之门需要发动数量相当的疯狂举动，他们通常喜欢把那些操蛋玩意儿写下来然后流传下去。”

“所以，怎么，你认为也许Uriel藏着一本记录着这些符号的魔法书？”Sam问道。

“有可能，”Bobby答道，“他必须得从某些地方得到那些信息，我希望那会是一本魔法书之类的。事情是，这些符号在某种形式上就像是涂鸦。每个人都有他们自己的方式——加入少许腓尼基语，一些普通话，然后变个戏法，就能把‘和死人说话’的符号变成‘把亡者带回现世’的记号。”

“你想让我们看看，是否能找到那本书？”Dean说道。

“呃，你们现在似乎和那个地区的联邦探员打得火热，但是如果你的小伙子Castiel确实像他看起来那么有用的话……”

“他不是我的……”Dean叹了口气，“我会问他的。”

“有消息了告诉我。”

手机发出咔哒一声，Bobby挂断了电话。

Dean抬起头，发现Sam正盯着他。

“怎么？”

Sam耸耸肩。“我想某位男士辩解太多了。”

“闭嘴，莎士比亚。”（注）

（注：Sam原文说的是“Methinks the man doth protest too much.”在莎士比亚的《哈姆雷特》中有一句“The lady doth protest too much, methinks.”，意思为“我想那位女士辩解太多了。”所以Dean才会叫他莎士比亚。）

***

Castiel亮出了他的警徽，非常明显地、上下颠倒了。尽管如此，州警还是向他挥手示意，展示了见到FBI探员时的礼节。Castiel把警徽塞回他的西装外套里，开始环视这阴沉的洞穴。高功率的灯在周围串了一圈，使这个区域笼罩在刺眼的冷光下。这里已经被犯罪现场技术人员、其他联邦探员和州警采集过了。现场的大部分个人物品看起来已经被拿去处理了，但Castiel可以诡异地看到一些被遗漏的点，像是探照灯指着那里——“这里有证据！”。在经历了这么多年后，这种感觉如此熟悉。

他到处走动着，没有和任何仍在徘徊的技术人员交流。在这个节点，大部分实存的证据差不多都已经被收集了，剩下就是由新人在泥土中捡漏，从墙上取下刮痕，然后完成时间记录和一些繁琐细致的任务，和定案工作。同时那些大人物们忙碌着关于人体遗骸的工作，和一些已经从现场被移走的人工痕迹。

他不是来这里探查证据的，也不是来大海捞针的。他到这儿来更多是为了 **感受** 这种场景。他试着忘掉他在之前的案件中了解到的信息，观察着周围；试着猜想在这里住的是 **什么** ，而不是 **谁** 。

当他发现那些本该存在、却缺少的东西时，他的雷达产生了反应。没有冰箱，没有床，没有厕所，没有流动水源。

然而，这地方明显是有人 **住着** 的。如果有人住在这里，就算他是个食人族，也应留有某些证据。人类以把居所弄得一团乱而臭名昭著。他们喜欢舒适——椅子，桌子，长凳，还有之前提起的冰箱——就算它只是用来贮存人体尸块。

但这里没有任何这些东西。这里更像是个……洞穴，而不是居所。

当他的手机响起时，他本能地把手伸进口袋，取出了它。他立刻认出了那个号码。作为一个联邦探员，他可不会蠢到把一个声名狼藉的重罪通缉犯的名字储存在任何个人设备里，但那不代表着他记不住这个号码。

“你好，Dean。”

“真是荣幸，你记得我的号码。”Dean在电话那头拉长音调，慢吞吞地说着。

两名州警正要从他身边经过，谈论着这个地方，Castiel稍稍侧过身，好让他们通过。

“你在哪儿？”Dean立刻问道。

“我在某个犯罪现场，一个洞穴里，”Castiel答道，决定把话挑明。他压低了声音，转身远离人群。“既然你已经来过了，这里可能已经没留下什么了。”

电话那端停顿了一下，Castiel发誓他可以听到Dean慢慢地笑了。“哦，是吗？你为什么这么说？”

“我读了报纸上的文章。这里的受害者的个人物品上出现了两名声名在外的重罪通缉犯的指纹，但目前为止，没有任何法医的证据表明他们和被发现的人体遗骸有关。验尸官的初步报告还……没有确定结果。他认为尸骸被这里的动物啃食污染了，破坏了任何可能留下的证据。但你早就知道，这里住着的不是人类，是不是？”

他听到了衣物摩擦的轻微沙沙声，想象着Dean在电话那头穿衣服的样子。“没什么可说的，Cas。听起来和我没什么直接关系。”

“Mary-Louise Rawlings说，下次你路过那个镇的时候，可以去她那里尝尝焙盘菜。还有派。”

这次的停顿时间更为长久，然后Dean叹了口气。“该死，那个女人做的派真的非常棒。超厚的蛋糖脆皮。我甚至都不知道还有奶糖派这种东西存在。”

“她依然非常感激……你提供的帮助。”

“她是位和善的女士。”

“Dean，”Castiel说着，嗓音低沉，“这里住的是什么？”

“你确定你想要一路跳入那个兔子洞（注）吗？那里可是非常非常深，非常黑暗。”

（注：《爱丽丝梦游仙境》里的兔子洞，比喻另一个世界。）

“我想Uriel早已经强迫我进入了那个世界，不是吗？”Cas回敬道，“并且我认为，如果我想要弄明白他到底对我做了什么，他为什么要这么做，那个答案就在兔子洞里。”

“没错。你知道的，当地的印第安人有一个关于以人肉为食的怪物的传说。他们把它叫作温迪戈。在许多传说中，它是某种可以附身于人类的精神体怪物，让它变得渴求人肉，驱使宿主发疯。传说的一部分就是，无论它吃了多少人肉，它都永远无法被满足。它永远感到饥饿，无法被阻止，除非你杀了它。”

“温迪戈，”Cas重复道，在嘴边喃喃着这个陌生的词，“它要怎么才能被杀死？”

“一枪爆头通常可以对很多东西奏效。如果要双重保险的话，你可以烧了它的尸体。这样一般可以干掉大部分东西。”

“我懂了。”

“是吗？他们可不会在FBI百科大全里教这些。”

Castiel一路走出洞穴，弯腰穿过犯罪现场的标带，沿着布满脚印的下坡路回到他的车那里。“在我被……在Uriel……在你救了我的时候，我……我看见了那些黑烟。”

“啊，你要知道，我不太确定你是不是还记得那些。”

“那些……烟。它……寄宿在那些人体内，是不是？”

“恶魔附身。只有两种方法可以解决。死亡或者驱魔术。我倾向于驱魔术，但有些时候……有些时候它们先发制人。”电话里有片刻的安静，唯一的声音是Cas下坡时略微吃力的呼吸声。“你还想再问一遍吗，我和我弟弟是不是疯了？”

“我想，如果你们确实疯了，事情会简单很多。但你们不是。”Cas说着，语气坚定。

“很遗憾，我们没疯。”

“我想你不是为了社交而打这个电话的。”

“好吧，既然你已经成为了Mulder探员（注），对话的走向要比我想象的简单很多。”

（注：Fox Mulder，出自美剧《X档案》，专门调查各种超自然事件的FBI探员。）

“我不明白那个引用。”

他听见了Dean轻轻的偷笑声，低沉而愉悦。“不明白？我还以为这一针见血。事情是这样的，Cas。很大可能是，你的老搭档，Uriel，有一本书，一本被称为魔法书的。一本咒语书。”

Castiel念着“魔法书（grimoire）”的奇怪音节，就像他刚才念“温迪戈”那样。

“你画的那些符号，许多翻译很可能就在那本书里。”

“Uriel所有的个人物品都被FBI封存起来了。我们的办公室，他的家，他的车。我想，几乎所有有嫌疑的东西都被当作证据了。”

“是啊，”Dean回答道，“所以这就是为什么我们需要你。听着，Sam和我完全不可能毫不费力地就这么在FBI的眼皮底下回到镇上。让我们的指纹出现在系统里，然后，完蛋。”

“窃取证据是犯罪。”Castiel说着。在他的思量中，他更多是在对自己说这些，而不是在对Dean说。

“来吧，所有的酷小子都会这么做。”Dean劝诱着，语调轻快。

“我看看我能做什么。”

“这才是违反法律的精神。”

“关于Uriel和他的计划，你有什么新发现吗？”

“没有，”Dean答道，对于这个答案Castiel感到一阵强烈的失望。“但我们在摸索。就像我说过的，他是条大鱼，一定会再出现的，那只是时间问题而已。”

“（如果他出现了）那你和你弟弟会怎么做？”

“我们继续做我们正在做的事情。狩猎。”

“你是这么称呼它的吗？”

通过Dean回答问题的语调，他几乎可以听出他肯定在耸肩。“我们还能怎么称呼它？我们找到大坏蛋，然后打败它们。我们可没有针对它们的刑法体系。”

“你为什么要做这个？”

Dean发出了一声揶揄般的哼哼。“我还能做什么，Cas？剪个头发然后找份实在的工作？假装我不知道它们的存在？”

Castiel没有办法回答这个问题。这一切有太多的意义。“如果我真的能找到那本书，我要怎么联系你？”

“我会留着这个手机。你可以发消息，或者打电话。都可以。”Dean飞快地补充道。

此时，他们中的某个应该说点什么，然后结束这趟通话。也许是某些机智或者迷人的，诙谐或者深刻的。但一阵沉默在他们之间、在电话里蔓延开，谁都没有开口再说些什么的意思。唯一能听到的，就是Cas一路走回他的车旁，踏过林地的声音，和他轻微不稳的呼吸声。相比之下，Dean的呼吸声在电话里几乎听不到。

又是一阵三十秒的沉默后，Dean清了清嗓子。

“所以，呃，是啊。就是那样。”

不知是什么，让Castiel这样回应道。“注意安全，Dean。”

Dean笑了，这个笑声让Castiel一阵哆嗦。他告诉自己，那是源于夜晚即将降临所带来的寒意。

“为什么，Cas，我都不知道你在乎。”

电话突然就被挂断了。Castiel起初没有意识到通话已经结束了，仍把手机放在耳朵旁边好几秒，听着这一片寂静。

最终，他把手机扔进了口袋里，走到车旁，已经开始仔细思考他要如何取得被扣押的证据。作为Uriel罪行的受害者，他对证据产生兴趣并不会让人感到意外。但考虑到Uriel的背叛、在这么短一段时间内如此臭名远扬，要拿走他发现的东西会有点困难。

如果他确实能发现点什么。

那天晚上，他花了很多时间来研究温迪戈，然后列了一张关于其他超自然生物的清单。当你把你曾经认为不存在的东西列在清单上时——他真的不知道那是何种程度的荒诞。他立刻在清单上写下温迪戈，吸血鬼和狼人，然后开始记录他回想起的东西。剥皮怪，食人鬼，吵闹鬼，鬼魂，罗刹，哥布林，食尸鬼……他不知道要怎么停下来。以前，如果他看到这样一份“生物”清单，他会完全无视它，但是现在……

在他反复思考之前，他快速地输入了一条消息。

**有什么东西不是真的吗？**

他的手机片刻之后就响了起来，对此他感到非常诧异，那感觉……就像是，事实上Dean立刻明白了他所指的是什么。

**大脚野人。**

他回复着。 **对此我很失望。出乎意料的失望。**

当他看到答复时，他感到一阵愉快。

**有点扫兴，嗯？**

抛开他最近的这些发现，他满足地爬上了床，比他这几年来的任何时刻都要满足。

***

Dean挂断电话后，他能感觉到Sam正盯着他。

“干吗？”

Sam给了他一个眼神，耸耸肩。“没什么。”

“别跟我说什么‘没什么’。”

Sam坏笑起来。“你在笑。”

“所以？”Dean回击道，竖起防御。

Sam抬手做了个投降的动作。“所以，没什么。没什么。”他重复着，但是从坏笑变成了咧嘴奸笑。“你的Castiel准备去找魔法书了吗？”

Dean抗拒着想要辩解Castiel不是“他的”的那份冲动，然后点点头。“是啊，他说他会想想办法。”

“你跟他说了关于温迪戈的事情？”

“他在那个洞穴里。我猜他是把事实联系到一起，然后得到了一个可怕的结论。顺路拜访了一个我们之前的案子。听上去像是在做某种侦查。”

Sam点点头，在旅馆的床上坐下，双手在膝盖间紧握着。“他似乎能接受这些？”

Dean做了个鬼脸。“就像任何人发现那些东西时的反应一样。但是，是啊，我想他看起来还挺好。”

“好的，很好。”Sam答道，依然荒唐地对着Dean坏笑着。

“说真的，怎么了？”

Sam摇摇头。“我去买晚饭，你就，待着。考虑考虑……一些事情。”

Sam站了起来，Dean目不转睛地盯着他，疑惑地眯起眼。“什么事情？别像个浑身是戏的小公主，Sammy。”

看着Sam一路咯咯笑着从旅馆房门走出去，Dean最后的那句话几乎是吼出来的。

***

当Castiel登记开启藏着Uriel所有证物的证据柜时，甚至都没有人瞥他超过两眼。

他猜想他应当认为自己是幸运的，因为内务部门从没有想过他和Uriel所涉及的事情有任何牵连。

翻阅Uriel的东西让他有种怪怪的感觉。像是某种奇怪的窥探。但他也同样感觉自己有这么做的权力。他需要翻查Uriel的物品，他有 **权利** 知道Uriel为什么利用了他，及其目的是什么。

他也有一种潜在的伤感。他们并不是亲密的朋友，但他曾以为他们是并肩作战的战友，是同事。翻阅证据箱和物品的时候，他必须让自己保持距离，提醒着自己：Uriel是个罪犯，Uriel背叛了他。

他试着不要去回忆，在他们一同成功完结案件或调查进展顺利时，所共享的自豪和胜利。他本以为他们在工作上相处愉快。他情不自禁地思索着，那些都是一个谎言吗？

如果是的话，这么久以来，他怎么就完全没有意识到？

他又检查了一遍证据清单，寻找着他要找的东西——日记，书本和文件，在5号柜，12至14号箱。他拉开抽屉放到地上，立刻留意到了一本被用旧的皮革精装本。

它似乎在朝他喊叫着“我是那本魔法书”，而他对如此轻而易举就得手感到大吃一惊。但他猜想，也许世界的确欠他这个。

他盘着腿坐到地板上，无视了铁定会被灰尘弄脏的衣服。他瞬间就意识到那就是他需要的那本书；那些符号，以及旁边用另一种语言书写的注释。拉丁语，或者是别的什么，他不太确定。证据标签显示这本书是他们的关键物品之一，并且鉴于Uriel犯罪的性质，对此他并不感到惊讶。他小心翼翼地登记了这本书，然后赶往附近的复印店。

他花了比实际更久的时间来翻阅那些书页，手指追溯着段落。他发现有一整个章节都被用来记录那个符号——那个永远被刻在他胸口的符号。他稍微花了点时间才让自己从幻想中清醒过来，然后在高档复印机上印了一份拷贝。不知道为什么，他把那些书页从堆积如山的纸堆中抽出，折叠起来，塞进外套的内侧口袋里。他感觉他似乎……对它们充满了保护欲。就好像是因为，那些符号被刻在了他的胸前，所以在某种程度上它们属于他。

他把手指覆在这本书上，突然意识到这本书有多厚，内页有多柔软。他勾起内封皮略微卷曲的边缘，轻轻扯了一下。它翻了起来，他可以看到更多的书页被塞进了装订线里。环视了下四周，他从复印服务台抓起一把锋利的剪刀，剪开了剩余的装订线。

他扯出一些薄膜般的棉纸，近乎透明，而那上面的墨水字迹……他把它们拿到眼前，眯起眼睛。不，不是墨水。

是血。

那些棕红色在纤薄、苍白的纸张上分外显眼。他试着复印它们，但他发现光线的渗透使得印本几乎无法辨认。他犹豫了片刻，然后重新把它们按照之前的折痕叠了起来，和之前复印的资料一同塞进了他的口袋里。

他感觉自己更像是个罪犯，而不是FBI探员。他认为一份印本对Dean来说就足够了，所以如果他可以搞到一份印本，就完全没有必要偷取原件，但拿走那些纸页是联邦犯罪行为。虽然他想知道，如果Uriel被逮捕后，他会被如何处理。尽管那很可怕，但Uriel对Castiel所做的，只被认为是蓄意谋杀导致的严重伤害罪。鉴于这种情况，加上一名优秀的律师，他可以轻易地以精神错乱的借口拒绝认罪。

对于Dean的推断——认为Uriel试图打开通向 **另一个世界** 的大门……呃，这并不代表他们能以源于超自然世界的犯罪来控告他。

Castiel并不是傻瓜。他可以轻易地发现Dean和Sam是如何进行他们正在做的那些，以及为什么要用那种方式来进行。在隐秘和沉默中，在警方的雷达之下。没有人会相信他们，司法制度也基本无法处理这样的案件。

他说服自己不再为从FBI的监管下窃取资料而充满罪恶感，然后把内封皮重新合上，就像他从来没有打开过它一样。

虽然，他还是对偷藏其他资料感到罪恶——那些被塞进他的西装口袋里的、关于那个刻在他胸口的符号的资料，却没有把它们放进他给Dean和Sam准备的印本里。

他没有办法来解释他为什么要这么做。它们感觉像是……他的个人物品。他的隐私。

当他完成一切后，他给Dean发了条消息，告诉他，他给他弄到一本印本，并且他非常确信那就是Uriel的魔法书。

**你印了一本？**

**没有必要把它彻底偷出来。印本就足够了。** 他回复道。

 **童子军。** Dean这么回复着。（注）

（注：这里Dean 用了双关语，既有“童子军”的意思，也有“墨守成规、不破坏规矩的人”的意思。）

 **事实上，是的，我确实是。** 他又发了一条消息。

 **总有一天会想办法让你脱处** **;)**

他意识到Dean也许、稍微、有点在和他调情。这让他耳根发热，他鬼鬼祟祟地四下张望着，就好像会有人怀疑他要干什么。他甚至都想不起来，上一次有人主动和他调情，是什么时候的事情了。

更糟的是，他也完全不记得，上一次他调戏回去，又是什么时候的事了。他突然感到紧张，想要回复些充满自信的、挑逗的话，可他完全不知道要怎么说。

无论如何，那都成了一个无法解决的问题。因为下一条来自Dean的短信，内容是让他把印本寄给住在南达科他州的Bobby Singer。Dean 多半在很多地方拥有各种“朋友”。他飞快地回复了一条表示确认他收到地址的短信。然后，注视着这份印本，他决定给自己再印一份完整的拷贝，再出发去邮局。

只是因为Dean有一个“朋友”来研究它，不代表着Castiel不能自己同时去进行研究。

***

似乎在他开始寻找怪诞离奇的案件后，它们就到处都是。

他从文件柜里一叠他有兴趣的文件开始。很快，在一个月内，他就需要升级他的文件储存空间了。

许多事情并不能在FBI这里获得全套信息，所以他设法到当地的警局数据库去挖掘更多的信息。失踪人员，被挖掘的坟墓，关于奇怪骚乱的报道……在没有新案件被派发给他的空档期内，他有足够的时间来调查它们。

若他不是忙着追踪鬼魂、食尸鬼、吸血鬼和狼人，他可能会缠着他的上司、说服他让他做一些简单的个案工作。实际上，光是跟踪他现在订阅的这几份报纸上的线索，他就已经够忙的了，所以他几乎没有注意到，他没有被指派任何新的任务。

Dean会发过来一些零星的关于Bobby的进展，或多或少的、关于Uriel的魔法书的内容。Castiel仔细地记录着Dean告诉他的一切，同时展开了自己的研究。他从以复习拉丁语作为开端，然后开始学习以诺语和腓尼基语。他在自己的魔法书印本上做着一丝不苟、近乎繁琐的笔记。他把那些印着他胸口那个标记的拷贝文档用胶带贴在了办公室和家里的墙上，每天都盯着它们看，思考着是否有一天他能够解读它们。

他把他在阅读当地报纸和FBI档案时想到的一些问题发给了Dean。有些时候Dean很快就会戳破他关于超自然力量幻想的泡泡，告诉Castiel他看到的报道听起来更像是人类禽兽而不是超自然怪物，或是说报纸里报道的来自疯子的胡言乱语一点儿也不有趣。剩余的时间里Dean会发来一个简短的单词，来回答他那些有根据的猜测：食尸鬼，吵闹鬼，吵闹鬼，鬼魂，亡魂，吵闹鬼。

对于答案中的“吵闹鬼”和“鬼魂”如此频繁的出现，Castiel感到非常诧异，并且他在给Dean的其中一条短信中提到了这件事。Dean的回复是：

**没办法。撒盐或者燃烧总能解决一切。小菜一碟。不是所有的都是幽灵。**

在收到那条回复后，他匆忙地开始查找“幽灵”，然后把它添加到他不断增长的怪物清单里。

每次Dean打电话过来时，他都会和自己玩一个游戏，试着通过背景的噪音或者任何Dean泄露的细节来猜测Dean身处何处。他从未告诉过Dean他的猜测，甚至不想让Dean知道他试着去猜测这个。

当他听见背景里嘈杂的车辆噪音，他想象着Dean坐在他的车里，可能进行着某种监视的画面。有些时候他听到背景里传来的轻微电视声，他想象着Dean躺在床上，伸展着四肢，双腿交叠于脚踝处，身体放松的画面。

他会以各种方式来想象关于Dean的画面。他不应该这么做，可他就这么做了。

有时Dean会给他打电话，告诉他更多的关于魔法书的信息，然后煲上一小时的电话粥；Castiel一个又接着一个地问着问题。塞壬是真的吗？你怎么消灭它们的？如果受到塞壬的影响，是什么样的感觉？你被影响过？什么时候？发生了什么？为什么有些人会以鬼魂的模样回来，另一些人是吵闹鬼？如果你找不到尸体撒上盐然后烧掉，要怎么办？

有时他们会谈论一些与超自然无关的事情。Castiel有一次犯了个错，告诉了Dean关于他哥哥的新俱乐部的事情，还有Gabriel是如何频繁地骚扰着他、让他去俱乐部玩。Dean问他为什么不去，Castiel承认了他和那些Gabriel俱乐部的常客不怎么聊得来。他们艳俗，而且他们生命中的一切都看起来是一次性的——金钱，手机，朋友。他们会试着向他搭讪，而他会感到被冒犯。

Dean说，有些时候，去那些嘈杂的地方，让一切被这噪音所淹没，也是件不错的事情。

Castiel思考着，那是否是Dean会做的事情，但他没有问。

Dean答应他，下次他去城里的时候，他会带Cas出去喝酒。

Castiel想都没想，就问道，那会是在Dean成功避开逮捕令之前还是之后。那些话一说出口，他就想把它们收回了。

然后，突然地，Dean大笑起来。

“你会逮捕我吗，Cas？”Dean问道，语调中带着幽默。

“不，”Castiel诚实地回答道，“在我遇见你的第一个晚上，我就告诉你了，我不会逮捕你的。”

Dean又笑了，只是这次更为低沉，更为温柔。

“你说到做到了。”

他们谁都没有开口说话，又是一阵长久的沉默在电话里蔓延开。Castiel从不介意沉默，更何况是有Dean在的情况下的沉默。

“但你应该去。去你哥哥的俱乐部。喝点酒。”最终Dean开了口，打破了沉默。

“也许。”Castiel答道。

“嘿，如果你去了你哥哥的俱乐部，那我现在也会出门，去某个地方喝个酒。如果有人向你搭讪，而你不喜欢他们那副样子，你可以告诉他们，事实上你正在和某个人一起喝酒——我。”

“啊，是啊，看不见的酒友。我想那棒极了。”

他可以感觉到Dean正在耸肩。“这样基本能让他们不再打扰你。”

Castiel思考着，认同了这个说法。“好吧，我要去喝一杯。”

“最好来两杯，要约我可不便宜。”

在Castiel能说任何可以作为回应的话之前，Dean就挂断了电话。虽然，老实说，他不知道要说什么。对于Dean的调戏，他既困惑又激动。他一直不知道要如何回应。他对Dean了解得还不够深，不知道他是和每个人都这样互动，还是说，他只是在和他调情，而不是只想 **找个人** 调情。对于调情这件事，Castiel一直都很不擅长。Gabriel曾经尝试过很多次，来“教”他这门艺术，但每次Castiel都会以感到困惑和慌乱收场。而Gabriel只能哀叹，他们只是拥有相同的遗传物质而已。

他考虑继续待着，重温那些案件文档或者看看电视，但那感觉在自欺欺人。他很快换上了一条黑色牛仔裤，休闲衬衫，夹克外套，然后出发去Gabriel的俱乐部——The Bank。

当他抵达那里时，排队的队伍顺着大楼一直延伸到拐角处。他在两个街区之外停下了车，双手插在口袋里，向着俱乐部走去。他必须经过保镖和总管，才能走到队伍的终点。他一路走着，感觉肩膀被拍了一下。

“Cas！”

他转过身，发现自己正面对着Gabriel的伙伴，Balthazar。

“我就知道那是你，小家伙，想要偷偷过去。”

“我正要去排队。”

Balthazar翻了个白眼，和保镖交换了一个眼神，指指Cas。

“这是Gabriel的弟弟，Castiel。如果你看到他漫无目的地闲逛，打电话给社会服务。他多半被报告失踪了。”

“真有趣。”Castiel拉长了音调。

“有趣的是你就像那些野蛮人一样排着队。进去吧，你哥哥今晚自荐当酒保。”Balthazar和颜悦色地在他背上拍了一下，把他推进了双开的前门。

在外边就能听到的音乐，在里边简直难以忍受。沉重的贝司声和频闪灯相映成辉，Castiel眨了好几下眼睛才使得他的双眼适应下来。他在人群中张望着，寻找着他的哥哥；希望在他找到他的时候，他会大吃一惊。

Gabriel正躺在吧台上，同时两个非常漂亮的女人正把酒从瓶中倒入他的嘴里。他咽了几口，然后把腿搁在吧台上——他虽是个小个子，但很强壮。尽管在音乐声中，Castiel几乎听不见他在说什么，他仍可以看见Gabriel大声叫喊着，然后从吧台上跳下来。那两个女人跳上了吧台，开始跳某种双人舞，而且——哇哦，他稍稍歪过脑袋，看着他们，思考着他是否要以公然猥亵行为的罪名逮捕他们。

他被拥挤的人群推到了一边，然后发现自己离吧台就几步之遥，于是Gabriel注意到了他。

“宝贝弟弟！”Gabriel大喊道。或者至少，Castiel假设他大声喊叫了，因为他真的只是看见了Gabriel的嘴在动，事实上除了重低音音乐声外，什么都没有听到。他走到吧台边上，Gabriel倾过身，抓住了他的肩膀，把他扯过来，在他的脸颊上留下了一个懒洋洋的、满载着威士忌味道的吻。

现在他想起来，他为什么总是回避他哥哥的俱乐部了。

他用手背擦了擦他的脸，在距离Gabriel这么近的情况下，他隐约能听到他哥哥正向两个站在吧台边上的服务员介绍他。他们到底是如何听到彼此对话的，这让Castiel万分困惑。他们一齐点了点头——一名稍年轻的、外貌迷人的男人，上下打量着Cas；另一名样貌突出的女人看起来似乎对他没有任何兴趣。

“你应该提前告诉我你会来！”Gabriel对他大喊道，靠着吧台，然后把一瓶啤酒放在了Cas面前。

“我自己都不知道我会来。”

“喔哦！看看你！率性先生！”

Castiel微微地笑了一下，然后把酒瓶举到了嘴边，瞬间想起了Dean——无论他可能会在哪儿。

***

Dean把手机塞进口袋里，从他躺着的床上站了起来。Sam抬起头看着他，得意地笑着。

“准备去喝一杯？”Sam问道，眼中闪着光芒。

“爱管闲事的内莉。（注）”Dean一边发牢骚，一边套上了他的皮夹克。

（注：原文是Nosy Nellie，Nellie在俚语中有好管闲事、喜欢窃听别人对话的人的意思。）

“你和我在同一个房间内，Dean，我可没有在偷听。”

Dean翻了个白眼。“随便吧。你一起来吗？”

Sam笑了。“不，不。你去吧。和‘Cas’一起喝酒。”他回答道，在名字上打上引号。

Dean把房门钥匙揣进口袋里，走了出去。留下Sam一人咯咯傻笑。

停车场的另一端，有一个酒吧。Dean漫步在人行道上，路灯昏暗的琥珀色灯光照亮了他的道路。他把手插进口袋里，一路前进着。夜晚并不冷，但也不暖和。在他意识到之前，他已经走了进去，一台老掉牙的点唱机播放着70年代摇滚乐。在以前，一个像这样的地方是不会被叫作酒吧的——可靠，破旧，充满了当地人和常客，他们聚在一起。他歪过头，向着酒保打了个招呼，要了一瓶啤酒，同时扔下一些钞票来支付账单。

他在酒吧凳子上坐下，并没有四下张望。他根本不需要这么做。在他多年狩猎生涯已然训练了他的周边视力，在他走进来的那一刻他就掌握了周围所有的细节。他基本不需要靠张望来了解当下情势，或者被其他人告知周围发生了什么。对于有一群人坐到他身边企图向他搭讪，也没有什么好奇怪的。在他刚开始喝酒的时候，是个漂亮的女孩；在他快喝完的时候，来了个更漂亮的男孩。Dean甚至连瞥都没有瞥他们一眼，只是点了一两下脑袋，简短地回应着他们，全神贯注在他的啤酒上。几分钟之后，他们都放弃了。

事实上他已经有好一阵，都不再对任何人有兴趣了。

在……那之后。

好吧，这是个他不知道他是否应该开启的尴尬局面。他非常清楚地知道，是在什么时候他就开始不再对其他人有兴趣，并开始期待那个呆子联邦探员打来的深夜电话，讨论着狼人、温迪戈和女巫。他转动着手里的啤酒瓶，拨弄着标签的边缘。他清楚地知道，这是种无法说出口的暗恋。Castiel那样的联邦探员和Dean这样的猎人？上面简直写满了“坏主意”。

大号的、大写字母。粗体。加上下划线。

他大口喝掉了最后一点啤酒，酒保对上了他的视线，Dean勾了勾手指，示意他再来一瓶。

那可能是个坏主意，却无法阻止他时不时让自己的思绪游移在外。并且，或许在一两次他有机会在淋浴时享受他的‘个人‘时间时，想着那双蓝眼睛和乱糟糟的黑头发。嗯，没有伤害，就不算犯规，不是吗？

当然。

他又放下几张钞票来支付他的下一瓶啤酒，享受着在第一瓶啤酒剩余的温热口感后、紧随其后的新鲜啤酒第一口入嘴的辛辣滋味。

他想知道Cas正在喝什么。他是否用他修长、纤细的手指握着自己的啤酒。

Dean咬着嘴唇。

真他妈是个糟糕的主意。

***

在两瓶啤酒，一杯水，来自Gabriel无数次的恳求和非常有特色的、不会被弄错的、 **用力地** 被捏了一下他的屁股之后，Castiel决定，今晚就到此为止了。

就算凭借着他作为FBI所拥有的全部技能，他也无法弄清到底是谁捏了他。俱乐部如此拥挤，在这个距离内，差不多有四个人可以轻易地捏到他。

他们中没有一个人表示对他有兴趣，所以他就让它去了。

虽然看起来不太可能，但在他抵达俱乐部后，人似乎越来越多了。他飞快地瞥了一眼手表，发现已经超过11点了，意味着那些派对爱好者现在才真正开始游戏时间。他试着从拥挤的人群里冲出一条路，对着保镖点点头，欣喜地走出闷热的室内，投入到空气清新的室外。

他慢悠悠地走回到车那里，在俱乐部被持续震击鼓膜后，享受着这份相对的宁静。他能听到轻微的耳鸣声，感叹着自己不再年轻。

但他听到的不仅仅是耳鸣。

他停下了脚步，甚至不想让自己的脚步声混淆他的听觉，然后他僵住了。

它们在这儿。

挣扎的声音。

他太熟悉这声音了。他这辈子经历了足够多的与嫌疑犯搏斗、辅助突击搜查，来辨认它们到底是什么。那些声音是某一个人试图强迫另一个人去做一些他/她不愿意做的事情。

它们就来自他面前的两幢大楼间的间隔里。

他很庆幸自己如果不把枪带在身边，就会感觉整个人都不在状态，所以他从不会不带枪就离开家门。他从腋下枪套中拔出他的枪，同样庆幸自己听取了Balthazar的建议：一件高度定制剪裁的外套可以隐藏他的武器。他陷入了许多法律人士标志性的诡异阶段。他把身体贴在墙上，窥探着角落。

他立刻看见一个女人被抓着手腕，拽向小巷深处。并且非常明显，她不想去。

“联邦探员，把手举起来。”他轻松地宣布道，他低沉的嗓音总是让他的话听起来更有力量。

男人通过肩头瞥了一眼，对着Castiel向他举起贝雷塔的模样笑了起来。

“我不认为你能用那把小小的豌豆射手来阻止我。”他慢吞吞地说着。他明显比Castiel更高更壮，但Castiel知道自己经受过训练。

“再说一遍，联邦探员，举起手来，放她走。”

高个的黑发女子正拼命地挣扎着，企图摆脱抓着她的人，很可能会在过程中恶狠狠地扭伤她的手腕。那个男人紧紧抓着她，就好像她无足轻重。

在那一瞬间，那个男人发出了嘶吼声，然后……

**亮出了他的牙齿……**

对着Castiel。

Castiel稍微想了想， **哇哦，吸血鬼** ，然后那个男人把女人推到了小巷的砖墙上，向他冲来。

Castiel丝毫没有畏缩，一枪打在了他的肩膀上，然后又一枪射中了他的右膝盖骨。

那个男人，不， **吸血鬼** ，跌跌撞撞地倒向了受伤的膝盖那侧，用手支撑着自己。他抬头看着Castiel，发出嘶嘶的声音；他的嘴像是个充满了尖锐的钟乳石和石笋的洞穴，可怕地向前展示着。他开始站起身。

并且他被 **惹恼** 了。

在他的脑海里，他可以听到Dean的声音，低沉而平稳。 **很遗憾，你不能用木桩捅穿它们，因为斩首真的是最有效率的。**

斩首。

Castiel一枪射中了他的脖子。那个怪物的颈静脉喷出一团可观的深红液体。

那吸血鬼蹒跚着，跪在地上，然后企图重新让自己站起来。

Castiel再次对着他的脖子开了一枪，使得动脉喷出的血液呈弧状飞溅。这一次，那个怪物向后倒去，脑袋“啪”地一声撞到了路面上。Castiel走上前，放下枪，踢了一下吸血鬼的脚。

他没有动，但是根据进一步的观察，Castiel可以看见他的眼睑仍在颤动，嘴唇在蠕动。牙齿缩回后又伸了出来。缩回，伸出，缩回，伸出。

有点恶心。

他听到了急速奔跑的声音，转身正好看见那个黑发女子从他们两个面前逃走了。

鉴于她的高跟鞋，她跑得还挺快的。

在和这多半快要死了的吸血鬼保持了几步距离后，他单手持着枪，拿出了手机。

电话铃响起的第一声，Dean就接了起来。

“Cas，你打电话来，是想知道我是有多容易喝醉，以及醉到什么程度了吗？”Dean的声音温和却带着邪恶。

“我想知道，如果射中了吸血鬼的脖子，能否像斩首一样起到切断脊髓的作用。”

“你他妈的在哪儿？”Dean的声音立刻从调情变为了工作状态。

“我哥的俱乐部外面的小巷里，还有……”Castiel竖起了耳朵。“枪声引来了警察。”他低下头，看着那个吸血鬼，牙齿仍在进进出出，但速度明显变慢了。“我想它还活着。”

“见鬼！”Dean惊呼着，“你确定那是吸血鬼？”

Castiel把手机的摄像头对着那个怪物，在它牙齿伸出来的瞬间拍了一张照。他按下了发送键，然后等着那声“嗖”的音效告诉他，照片已经发出去了。

“好吧。”Dean看到照片后，在电话那头说着。

“他的脊髓差不多被切断了，这样够了吗？”Castiel重复道。警笛声越来越响，他真的不想被发现和这具尸体在一起。他是联邦警官，而他开枪打死了一个手无寸铁的人。

那听起来不太妙。

他极为庆幸他带的是他私人的武器，而不是他的工作标配——那把枪的弹道早已被录入系统。

“Dean，”他催促道。

“我不知道，Cas。从没遇到过这种情况。”

“我要怎么做？”

“该死，对着它的脖子再来一枪，以防万一。Sammy和我会——”

Castiel开枪命中那个怪物脖子的声音打断了Dean的话。它的牙齿卡在了缩回的过程中，有一部分仍然突出着。

警笛声眼看就要抵达Castiel那儿了。

“我必须走了。”他直截了当地说道，挂断了电话，把手机塞进口袋里，枪塞回枪套里。他从小巷里走出来，发现一小群俱乐部的常客就在他前方半个街区处大声地饮酒作乐。他慢跑着跟上他们，让自己看起来就像是那群玩乐之众的一部分。他看见警车飞驰而过，警察在车内张望着，却只能看见一群喝醉了的、而无伤大雅的孩子们。

他回到车里，然后开车回到公寓，脱下外套，飞快地把枪拿到他的厨房。并不是说它会被记录在任何弹道报告里，只是为了以防万一，他还是比较倾向于先把它擦干净。

Castiel多半不会再使用这把枪了，以免因为它而让自己被追查到。他把它锁进了某个带锁的小盒子里，准备藏起来。然后他小心翼翼地脱掉了身上所有的衣物，立即用热水循环清洗了两次。如果它们被擒获了，这样显然是不够的；但这明显可以通过粗略的检查。他飞快地洗了个澡，穿上了一件T恤、一条睡裤。他站在过道里，双手叉腰，思考着。

他不认为今晚还有任何被遗留的、足以被当作可能原因的证据。有个女人，但她被袭击了，被吓坏了。他怀疑她是否有清楚地看见他的脸，并且，就算她看到了，她事实上也没有看到他开枪射击那只吸血鬼。

并不是说Castiel能用这来作为辩护。

对于自己能够如此轻易地摆脱枪击的嫌疑，他感到惊讶，同时也十分难过。Castiel知道他有正当的理由，知道在他从Dean那里所了解到的一切后，他别无选择。但如果那不是某种怪物，如果Castiel是某个流浪街头的朋克疯子……他叹了口气。显而易见，世上为什么会有这么多未解决的罪行。

Castiel从冰箱里拿出一瓶啤酒，坐了下来。如果今天不是个不寻常的日子，三瓶啤酒的一天，他不知道还能是什么。他漫不经心地拿起手机，开始翻阅消息。

他发现6个来自Dean 的未接电话，4条信息。等不及听取任何留言或者阅读任何短信，他立刻给他打了电话。

“上帝啊该死，那最好是你Cas！”

“也向你问好，Dean。”

“你没事吧？”

“我当然没事。我为什么会有事？”Castiel问道，眉头困惑地皱到一起。

“哦，我不知道。”Dean挖苦地说道，“可能是因为你和一只该死的吸血鬼在小巷里，然后你 **挂了我的电话** ！”

“我不得不挂断你的电话。警察就要来了，我必须离开。”

“你是不是跳过了什么？ **吸血鬼** 。你可能会受伤，你可能会被它咬。”

“但我没有。”

“那他妈的不是关键！”Dean大喊着，“老天，你不是……你是个……”

“我是个联邦探员，Dean。我不是什么落难少女。”

Dean猛地呼出一口气。“你不知道那里会有什么。”

“我比大多数人都清楚。比我之前知道的更清楚。”Castiel反击道，“你会让我怎么做，Dean？那里有个年轻的女孩，正要违背意愿地被带走。拥护法律、保护无辜者是我的工作。他变成了吸血鬼这件事，我知道我所做的……呃，事实上是相当幸运的。”

“幸——”Dean结结巴巴地问道，“什么？”（注）

（注：这里的“幸运”，Cas用了fortuitous这个词，可能在日常中没有lucky之类的常用，所以下文Cas做了一串解释，也体现了他古板一本正经的人设。）

“幸运的。好运气。有利的。偶然的——”

“我知道那他妈的是什么意思，”Dean在电话那头咆哮着，“他可能会杀了你。”

“我很少会不带武器。并且就像我说的，我是个联邦探员，在我意识到他是什么的时候，我已经进入该怎么应付他的状态了。”

“那依然会有风险。”Dean嘟囔着，但Cas可以从他的音调中判断出，他被说服了。

“我的工作涉及许多风险，”Castiel平静地回答道，“你也一样。”

“好吧，好吧。你是个见鬼的英雄，你拯救了落难少女，干掉了怪兽。”

“我有吗？杀掉了怪物？你觉得它死了？”

电话那端停顿了一会，Dean思考着。“我不知道，伙计。我们一直是——”他发出了某种劈砍的声音，“——脑袋。我不知道切断脊髓是否足够。你又怎么确定你打中了它？”

“我是个优秀的神枪手。”

“你当然是，”Dean干巴巴地说着，“好吧，如果你没能杀掉它，有些验尸官今晚会被吓坏。并且，如果他们走运的话，Sucky McVampire（注）会在吸光他们中任意一人的血之前逃跑。”

（注：这里是Dean对吸血鬼的调侃，给它起了个名字，sucky有“恶心”的意思，suck本身还有吮吸的意思，暗指吸血）

Castiel站起身。“你觉得会发生那种情况吗？”

Dean苦笑着。“它们在差点被干掉后醒过来，可不会有什么好心情，Cas。”

Castiel环视着，开始寻找衣服。“我得去存放它的停尸房看看，”比起和Dean说，他更像是在自言自语。

“哇哦，哇哦。我们不是才讨论过这个吗？那不是你的工作。”

“我告诉过你了，保护人们是我的工作。我必须得去，Dean。”

“真见鬼！”Dean咒骂着，“只是……Sammy和我会在一两天内回到城里。就是……如果它没死，你必须把头砍下来。我的意思是，彻底砍下来，尸首分离。”

“我知道斩首是什么意思，你不用解释的。”Castiel回答道，虽然他的话里没有生气的意思。

“还有，老天，别被 **抓住** 了，”Dean继续说道，“我是说，也别被咬了，但绝对别被抓住。”

“我会小心的，Dean。”

“是啊，是啊，”Dean发着牢骚，“听着，如果你不幸被抓或者被咬了，给我打电话。或者打给Bobby。你有Bobby的号码吗？”

对于Dean的“朋友”Bobby Singer的名字，Castiel感到稍稍生气。他依然不知道他们之间的关系到底是什么。Sam和Dean似乎时常会待在Bobby那儿，并且每当情况紧急，他们都会提起他。

“我不需要。”

“赶紧他妈的记下来。”Dean喋喋不休地嘟囔着，Castiel考虑着要不要把自己的话再复述一遍。

“我必须得走了，Dean。”

“等等，就——”Dean飞快地说道，他的话突然陷入沉寂。

“我告诉过你了，我会小心的。”Castiel缓缓重复道。

“别死了，Cas。”

“不会的。”他保证着，然后在Dean可以再次阻止他之前挂断了电话。

几分钟后，他穿好衣服走出了门。作为住在城市里的联邦探员，他早已猜到第一家他们会把那个怪物带去的医院在哪里。他会先去那里看看，如果它不在那里，他再去清单上的下一个地点。

***

Dean把手机扔在床上，拽出他的旅行袋，开始往里面塞东西。从他的手机在他喝酒时响起，发现是Cas的电话后，他才回来没多久。Dean的情绪从“高兴”到“惶恐”再到“恼火”，最后演变为“收拾行李走人”。

他能感觉到Sam正盯着他。

“干吗？”他气冲冲地吼道。

Sam躺在自己的床上，低头看看旅行袋，又抬头看看Dean。

“我们得回去，”Dean说着，就好像一切都非常明显，“他在城里发现了至少一只吸血鬼。可能会有一整个巢穴。”

“他这么说了？”Sam问道。

“不，他没有，”Dean气鼓鼓地说道，“他 **不知道** ，Sammy。他……可能会有麻烦。”

“我不是说那不会是麻烦，”Sam澄清道，“我只是说……他 **是** FBI。”

“为什么每个人都觉得有必要提醒我这件事？”

“我只是这么说而已。如果有谁能够自行应对，那个人就是Castiel。”

“赶紧闭嘴收拾行李。那是次狩猎。那是我们的工作，不是吗？我们狩猎怪物？”

Sam点点头。“是。收拾行李。”他答道。Dean知道他正在安慰他。

此时此刻，Dean不在乎他是否在无理取闹或者神经过敏或者管-他-妈-的-是-什-么。他只想回到城镇上，看看Cas是否安好。

因为有吸血鬼的地方，通常都有一群。

而他和Cas现在是朋友——勉强来说。

猎人们会相互帮助。

并不是说Cas是个猎人，因为他 **不是** 。他是个穿制服的。见鬼，从Uriel的事情以来，他就把自己卷入了一场该死的暴风雨中。

看看现在事情发展成什么样了。

不是说你能够预见到那见鬼的事情会发生——然而它还是发生了。

他把他最后一件衣服塞进了包里，该死，是时候洗衣服了。然后他去浴室拿了剃须用品。当Sam愣在那儿的时候，他一起收拾了Sam的行李，然后把它扔给了他，准备出门。

“什么？现在？现在就走？”Sam问道。

“今晚除了开车去狩猎，你还有什么别的事情吗？”

“Dean，现在是凌晨1点。我们甚至都没法退房。”

Dean翻了个白眼。“因为我们不退房，就会有超级大麻烦。”

“听着，我知道你担心Cas，但我们……还是等到早上吧。”

“他今晚要去停尸房找吸血鬼！”

“所以如果今晚他找到了什么，他必须得自己想办法应付。我们依然需要一天才能抵达。”

“他需要支援。”

“再说一遍。他是联邦探员。”

Dean撅起嘴，捏着他的剃须用品。“好吧。但我们明天就出发。”

“当然。”

“一早就出发。”

“通常我不是那个睡懒觉的人。”Sam迅速回应道。

“贱人。”

“这次我就不计较了，因为你在担心你的男朋友。”

“他不是我男朋友。”Dean辩解道。

Sam再次对他翻了个白眼。

“毫无疑问他对你意义非凡。”

***

Castiel从不介意停尸房。他知道许多人对这个地方感到痛苦或不安，但他并不是那些人之一。

死亡是生命的一部分。每个人都活着，每个人都会死去。虽然他不怎么提起，但他是个信仰灵魂的人。他相信灵魂的存在，以及来世。人类的身体对他来说只不过是一具皮囊，而当居住其中的灵魂离开后，死者没有什么好怕的。

他想他多少需要修正一下那句话。 **通常来说** ，死者没有什么好怕的。虽然，在他当前的研究里，他尚未发现任何死去的尸体会导致危险。

通常是剥离的灵魂导致的问题——鬼魂和吵闹鬼。

尸体就只是尸体而已。除非，它们一开始就是超自然生物。对此他依旧对自己最初的念头感到自信，死者对他而言真的没有什么好怕的。

他还发现，每当他声称自己是联邦探员时，身份的展示占了战斗的十分之九。所以虽然他匆忙地套上了衣服，他还是让自己穿了一件难以归类的深蓝色西装。如果他看起来像是来办公事的，人们通常倾向于让他通过。

没有在外面套上风衣让他感觉有点奇怪。但在Uriel背叛的那晚失去了那件风衣后，他还没能设法弄到一件替代品。

那件被Dean拿走的。

他喜欢想象着Dean拿走了它。Castiel内心某个秘密、不切现实的部分想着，它是否会给Dean带来某种安全感，就像护身符一样。

当他进入停尸房的主要操作间时，他把他可笑的想法抛到了一边。他在服务台前停下脚步，服务人员抬起了头，脸上的表情近乎无聊。Castiel飞快地亮了一下他的警徽，根本没有给那个年轻人看清他印在上面的名字的机会。他非常希望，如果这个服务人员被询问的话，“穿着制服的人”是他唯一能够回想起的。

“我为了一具尸体而来。”

年轻人哼哼着。“当然。这里是停尸房，伙计。”

Castiel对他皱起眉头，年轻人脸上的傻笑渐渐消失，他轻轻咳嗽着。“我的意思是，呃，你知道的。那就是我们的工作。”

“他应该是几个小时前被送进来的。子弹击中了颈部。”

年轻人看起来没什么印象。“我们今晚送进来了好几具尸体。我还在处理文书工作。”他闷闷不乐地说着，向着他旁边的那堆文件歪歪脑袋。

Castiel倾过身，无视了年轻人气呼呼的表情，开始翻阅那些文件。身中数枪，尤其是颈部。3号房间，12号抽屉。

Castiel一言不发地穿过大厅，坚定地走进了写有数字3的弹簧门。当他把它们推开时，发出了象征性的吱吱声，然后在安静的嗖嗖声中关上了。

除了他自己，房间里没有其他活着的人。三个安置好的检查台——干净的、擦亮过的仪器，随时可以投入使用，但现在台面上没有任何尸体。Castiel并不想从他的公寓里带来任何东西，考虑到那可能会被用来追踪他。然后他发现他在停尸间会有相当多的选择。他四下寻找着，发现了一把看起来令人不适的手术刀。他飞快地戴上了一副外科手术手套，然后拿起了它。

他很轻易地就发现了12号抽屉，瞪着它看了一会儿。希望自己可以料到，当他拉开它时，会发生什么。不想再继续盯着它，他打开了抽屉，拉动装载着尸体的滑台。它嘎吱作响着，上面的尸体依然被缝在黑色的藏尸袋里。

就和他对一具尸体所期待的那样，那个袋子一动不动。他手持手术刀，像撕开绷带一样，毫不迟疑地拉开了拉链。

在停尸间赤裸裸的灯光下，那个怪物就只是个躺在台面上的年轻人，苍白没有血色。现实中的尸体从不会像电视上那样被消毒过。怪物脖子上的伤口呈现粉红、肿胀的状态，被干涸的血液所覆盖，但看起来依然黏糊糊的。他的头发杂乱不堪，看起来像是需要刮个胡子。他身上散发着“死亡”的恶臭。

但是，幸好他依然保持静止不动。

有一瞬间，Castiel开始怀疑他到底在巷子里看见了什么。他思考着是否有可能——虽然他感觉自己是清醒的，但事实上他不是。也许他喝醉了。或者那里太黑了。Castiel向前靠近一步，把一根带着手套的手指伸进了尸体的嘴里。

微微发黄的牙齿依然伸展着。不只有他从流行小说和文化里了解到的那两根门牙，而是满嘴的尖牙。就和他记忆中的一模一样。

发现它们依然在那儿，令他感到欣慰。

观察着这具尸体，它显然真真正正地死去了。在他和Dean的对话之后，现在的情况让人感觉相当平淡。Castiel本来几乎是坚信着，他需要砍下它的脑袋。

他想知道他是否依然需要这么做。他四下张望起来。那会让这里变得一团糟，并且，如果没有这个必要的话……

在这种情况下，要使用“赶尽杀绝”这个词似乎有点好笑，但事实就是这样。

他放下手术刀，拿出了手机。

 **还是死的。那听起来不错，是** **/** **否？**

Dean立即给了他回复。他一定在等他的消息，Castiel这么想着，为自己的念头感到一阵轻微的耳根发热。

**很好。如果他没死，他会勃然大怒地跳起来。**

Castiel把手机放回了口袋里，正准备离开，突然想起来，这具尸体可能还未被处理。这是个繁忙的都市，警力都被分得很散。下定决心后，他把藏尸袋的拉链拉到底，开始检查尸体口袋。

他在后裤兜里找到了传说中的头奖。带有ID的钱包。他飞快地把它藏进了自己的口袋，重新把藏尸袋拉好，锁上了抽屉。

他可以听到他早先对Dean说的话在自己耳边回响：

**从犯罪现场窃取证据是一种联邦犯罪行为。**

在他离开停尸间的时候，他可以确定他的心跳快得足以让旁人听到。他的整个人生，都在做正确的事情。他遵守规则，固守陈腐的方式，听取上司的命令，一丝不苟地完成任务。

而现在，他刚刚从犯罪现场窃取了证据。

但确切来说，他并没有感到这么做是不对的。他知道自己是出于某种正当的理由来这么做的。事实上，是为了更伟大的正义。他偷取了犯罪分子的钱包，来弄明白他的身份，这样他也许能发现更多关于他的信息——如果还有更多像他一样的怪物的话。

所以，如果他是为了更伟大的正义而破坏规则，还会被当作是错误的行为吗？

当他检视着这个Dwayne Parks——现在正躺在这座城市某间停尸房里的家伙——的驾照时，这个问题沉重地压在了他身上。Castiel认出了地址所在的十字路口，并且意识到，如果他想要进行侦查的话，最好在警方设法通过另一种方式确认Parks的身份、亲自去往他家之前。

他也许对超自然力量尚不熟悉，但调查这部分他还是很熟的。找到嫌疑人，然后尽你所能找出关于他的一切。他们住的地方，他们工作的地方，他们有哪些朋友，又有哪些敌人，他们去哪里购物，空闲时间会做些什么。至少这些线索中的之一，通常会提供一些信息，来协助侦破案件。有些时候你会一次性获得好几条线索，非常迅速，就是那样。

还有些时候，获得关键线索就好比从石头里取血一样。但不管是哪种结果，路线都是一样的，工作也是一样的。

Castiel非常擅长他的工作。

***

Parks的公寓就是间普通的单身公寓。

外观普通的沙发，普通的衣柜，普通的卧室，没铺好的床，扔在地板上的待洗衣物。

厨房里堆满了Castiel深夜广告中见过的设备。看起来，似乎是哪个设备保证它能让生活变得更轻松，Dwayne Parks就会购买它。Castiel打开了冰箱，当发霉食物的恶臭气息扑面而来时，他立马关上了它。

所以，看起来Parks成为吸血鬼已经有一段时间了。或者，他只是不怎么经常去采购食物。

但是，这间公寓没有什么明显不正常的地方。如果Parks是个吸血鬼，并且依然住在他的家里，没有什么看起来太过可怕或者超自然。

Castiel留意到，在吧台上放着一堆信件。看到信封上的当地电力公司的名字后，他打开了它。

那是当月的电费账单，但从耗电量来看，Parks在这个月最近的几周内，几乎没用多少电。

也许他根本就不住在这里了。

在信件堆里，Castiel还发现了些别的东西。Gabriel的俱乐部，The Bank的传单。

那离Parks的公寓有几个街区远，但是这点距离他还是有兴趣去看看的。那场袭击也发生在俱乐部周边。

看起来Castiel必须得再去他哥哥的俱乐部拜访一次。

但不是今晚，他看了看手表，意识到这点。现在已经凌晨4点多了，他的眼睛也因为疲乏而变得模糊。

那天夜里，他梦到了Parks。梦见在小巷里抓到他，正准备要咬那个年轻女人。Parks的牙齿闪闪发亮，发出怪诞的光芒，像是梦中的事物拒绝遵循物理学的自然法则。当他命令Parks住手，Parks笑了，Castiel无法自控地向前挪动着，放下了枪，说道：“老天，你的牙齿真锋利。”

Dean突然出现在他身后，在Castiel耳边低语着。

“那是狼人，Cas。不是吸血鬼。”

他转身看着Dean，对于Dean何时出现在那儿感到疑惑。他们突然不再处于那个小巷里，而是回到了Dean和Sam第一次发现他时的那个农舍里。

那时，Dean救了他。

Castiel看见了他自己的模样，像只被献祭的绵羊一样四肢摊开在祭坛上，浑身是血。但是这次，他已经死了。梦中的Dean平静地走了过去，开始解开他身上的束缚，而Castiel只能眼睁睁看着Dean把他的另一具身体从台上抱下来，“他”瘫软无力地滑落到地上。

在梦里，Castiel的视线被某样东西吸引了——那个靠近死去的他身边的、在地板上闪闪发光的。他弯下腰，捡起了它。那是一把金色的骷髅钥匙，触感温热，在他手中显得分量沉重。

“你找到什么了，Cas？”Dean问道。

“一把钥匙。”他失神地说着。

Dean从后方靠近他，把下颚搁在Castiel的肩窝里，他感到Dean的体温覆盖着他的后背。Dean的手臂轻松地游移至Castiel腰上，环抱住他。Dean坚实的身躯令人惊异，Castiel想要依偎进那个怀抱里，想要转过身。但他保持一动不动，把注意力集中在手里的钥匙上。

“它能打开什么？”

Castiel翻转着钥匙，仔细检查着。“我不知道。”

“肯定可以打开某样东西。所有的钥匙都是。”

Castiel把钥匙翻过来，注意到钥匙柄上雕刻着的细小文字。他把钥匙放到眼前，眯眼盯着那些文字。

那是他的名字，刻在了温热的金属上。Castiel的名字烙在了钥匙柄上。

“你知道的，”Dean说道，他低沉的嗓音萦绕在Cas耳边，Dean温热的呼吸轻轻湿润着他的皮肤。一阵颤栗窜上Castiel的脊柱，他微微转过头，使自己的耳朵更贴近Dean的嘴唇。“关于这把钥匙——”

他瞬间惊醒了，时钟发出了尖叫声，他对着上面的数字眨眨眼。现在才早上6点，在他回家之后甚至还没超过2小时，但他忘记关掉闹钟了。他的手指笨拙地撞在了闹钟上，按掉了它，并确保它不会再响起。他跌回到枕头上，决定晚点再去上班。无论如何他还在限制责任阶段，他甚至怀疑是否会有人真正注意到他的缺席。

那个梦在他的脑海里依然生动清晰，他回想着那些画面：Parks，Dean，祭坛，钥匙。

当他缓缓陷入睡眠，那些细节开始变得模糊不清。数分钟前生动清晰的画面渐渐消散、变得不再连贯。尽管如此，在他睡着之后，他依然能感觉到Dean的体温，紧紧贴着他的后背。

***

当Castiel再次醒来时，已经是上午9点了。虽然不足5小时的睡眠并不理想，但也足以让他爬下床、然后开始新的一天。他飞快地冲了个澡，上班路上喝了杯咖啡、来了个松饼，在10:15的时候抵达了办公室。他无法自控地留意到，大部分女人看到他时，面带同情地歪着头、目露忧伤；大部分男人看到他时，了然一切的点头和冷漠的微笑。

Uriel的背叛使他声名远扬。

这让他可以自由地迟到。没有人会对此多说一句话。

利用桌面上的本地执法部门链接，他发现了Dwayne Parks的报告，迄今为止，还未能在系统内定位他的身份。他有一瞬间希望自己只是拿走了驾照而不是整个钱包，这样Parks不会被列作一位无名氏。他也许在死前变成了吸血鬼，但他也曾是人类，Castiel非常确定会有人想念他。然而，他现在没有功夫来担心这个。好奇当地警察知道了哪些信息，他浏览着文档。他们目前把它归类为抢劫或是不明袭击。没有任何目击者（读到这里的时候Castiel想起了那个年轻女性），弹道报告还在等待从尸体上回收子弹。他知道他们极大可能会回收子弹，并且，考虑到那些子弹会被登录在系统里，他差不多算是把他的个人配枪注销为了不可使用状态。

他打开了验尸报告，注意到——是的，他确实切断了脊髓，同时在心里暗暗记住要告诉Dean。验尸官记录了“若干牙齿畸形”并暗示牙科记录可能是鉴定尸体的一种方式。

不可能，Castiel严肃地思考着。

警方没有任何线索可以指向他，这令他非常满意。他关上了档案。现在打电话给Gabriel还太早，所以他开始浏览当前的警方档案，寻找着任何在身体上留下奇怪咬痕的袭击事件。

三个小时后，他想他可能找到了什么。他找到了三份没有线索的失踪人员报告，一名死亡的妓女和四份动物服务报告——都来自城镇的同一区域。动物服务报告是用来记录那些被发现的动物尸体的。当地兽医曾一度担心，在养宠物的人群中发现四组猫狗死亡后，会有某种传染病蔓延。直到他们后来鉴定发现，这些动物死于失血过多。

那名妓女是被她的同伴发现的，死在一间她们有时“共享”的用来“娱乐”的房间。死后经验尸官鉴定，她同样也在脖子上被发现了参差不齐的刀伤。

Castiel心想，对于一个想要躲避搜捕的吸血鬼来说，这是一件相当聪明的事情。

报告里详述了失踪人员（一名男性，两名女性）都是和朋友外出聚会或进行社交活动的年轻人，在回家途中失踪，之后再也没有人见过他们。家庭和朋友的采访都显示了他们不是会离家出走的类型。其中一人是医学预科生，一人在当地的咖啡店有一份全职工作，剩下那人马上就要在大学完成艺术学士学位了。没有人嚷嚷着说他们是不可靠的类型，或是过着“危险的生活方式”。

他打印了一份那片区域的地图，标记了动物尸体被遗弃的位置，死亡妓女的位置和那三名失踪人员最后出现的位置。于是他得到了一片围绕于某个仓库地区的、相当大的区域。这个地区正在向上层社会阶层迈进；部分已经转化为上等公寓，面包店和专卖店，但这个趋势并没在整个区域内扩散。在上层阶级和市中心之间，有着一条明确的界线，Castiel打赌他看见了两者交汇的路口。

即便这不是关于他的吸血鬼的线索，那也值得去侦查一下。他或许可以解决一桩人类犯罪。

想着现在Gabriel应该已经醒来并开始工作了，他决定出发去俱乐部。他从机动车辆管理部那里拿到了许多张Parks的照片，他可以把它们出示给旁人，看看是否有任何人能认出他，或者有任何信息。

现在是下午，所以这次门口没有保镖了。但在他试着推门的时候，它们轻松地被开启了。日间的俱乐部看起来完全不一样，黑漆漆一片，空荡荡的。而之前的夜晚，它充满了灯光和人群。一位穿着脏兮兮的牛仔裤和T恤、看起来刚刚够合法雇佣年龄的货管员小伙子正在整理酒水库存。他犹豫地看着Castiel。

“呃，有什么我可以帮你的吗？”

“我是Castiel，Gabriel的弟弟。他在吗？”

男孩伸出手指向着后面指了指，Castiel看见一条长长的走廊，尽头有扇门。在看见Gabriel之前，他就听到了他的声音，大声地抱怨着。

“工资单好 **无聊** 。”

“当然，呃，如果你雇佣一名熟练计算机技能的会计，而不是……别的什么……并且成功让其中一个留下超过五分钟，他们会替你干这活的。”Balthazar安逸地说着。

“我需要一个长得好看的！”Gabriel辩解道，就在此时Castiel推开了他办公室的门，走了进来。“那有什么不对吗？”Gabriel从他的办公桌后面抬起头看着他，笑了。“Cas！24小时内光临了两次！真是荣幸！等等——我要被捕了吗？”

Balthazar轻轻转动着椅子，面向Cas。“告诉我，他终于要被逮捕了。我们打了个赌——他被捕，俱乐部归我。”

Castiel皱起眉。“不。为什么你认为你要被捕了？”他问着，眯起了眼睛。

Gabriel摆摆手。“小误会罢了。非常小的误会。不值一提。你不是要死了吧？”

对于这毫无根据的猜测，Castiel稍稍把脑袋歪向一边。“不，我没有要死。”

Gabriel耸耸肩。“就是确认一下。”

“我是代表官方身份过来的。”Castiel开口道，在口袋里摸索着Parks的照片。

“你说了不是来逮捕我的！”

Castiel翻了个白眼，掏出Parks的照片，放到Gabriel的桌上。“你认识这个人吗？”

Gabriel斜眼看着他。“看情况。”他拐弯抹角地说着。

“不，这不能看情况，你认不认识他？”Castiel疲惫地回应着，数年来他早已习惯Gabriel的躲闪。

“可能，”Gabriel耸耸肩。“为什么这么问？”

“他是个嫌疑犯。”

“什么嫌疑犯？”

Gabriel一向好管闲事。“某个案件的，”Castiel随意地回答道。那套含糊其辞，他也会。

Gabriel谨慎地盯着他。“在俱乐部里？”

“不是。”

Gabriel肉眼可见地松了口气。“哦。那样的话，是啊，我认识他。他有时会来，和他的朋友一起。闹哄哄的。和一些女孩们聊天。没什么不寻常。服务生不太喜欢他。”

“为什么不喜欢他？”

Gabriel又一次耸耸肩。“说他和他的朋友们很古怪。但他们从不欠账，古怪并不是什么犯罪行为。”

“你会知道的。”Castiel飞快地说着。

“是啊，嗯，家族遗传。”Gabriel反击道，“他做了什么？”

Castiel把照片放回了西装口袋。“如果这个男人的同伴会来的话，我今晚还会过来的。我希望你能帮忙指出他们。”

“你想让我写一封邀请函，然后你可以回复邀约？”Gabriel冷冷地问道。

Castiel已经向门外走去。“没必要。”他扭头回应道。

回到办公室后，Castiel拿出手机，开始编辑短信。

**吸血鬼有可能结伴同行吗？如果可能的话，一般会有多少？**

他按下发送键，令他诧异的是，手机一分钟后才响起，Dean的号码出现在屏幕上。

“你好，Dean。”

“你在哪儿？”

Dean的声音严厉，带着质问。在背景里，Castiel可以听到熟悉的行驶声——轮胎碾压路面的声音，其他车辆经过时、压力变化的声音，引擎轻微的隆隆声。

“在我的办公室，怎么了？”

“你说‘吸血鬼有可能结伴同行吗？’是什么意思？”

“那就是个简单的问题。它们类似于群居动物吗？还是说它们更倾向于独居？”

“为什么 **你** 想知道这个？”

Castiel飞快地抬头张望着，看到办公室的门关着，继续说道。“我认为我们的怪物还有类似品种的朋友。”

“老天啊，Cas，”Dean开始说着，然后停顿了几秒。“你不能……你不是……这很危险！”

“我知道。”

他能在背景里听到另一个人的声音，他想那是Sam，说着某些听起来像是“联邦探员”的话，然后Dean的声音再次在电话线那端清晰起来。“闭上你的嘴。”

“什么？”Castiel困惑地问道。

“不，不是，只是……听着，这很危险，你不能就那样……”

“Dean，我只是在收集信息。”

“是啊，好吧，目前为止你所谓的‘收集信息’导致你杀了一只吸血鬼，午夜周游停尸间，而现在你想知道到巢里会有多少只吸血鬼。”

“那是它的名称吗？巢？”

“听我说话！”

“我有在听。就像我说的，我想我有关于我们的怪物同族的线索，我想要知道它们可能会有多少。”

他听到Dean发出了窒息般的声音。“Sammy和我正在回城的路上，在我们抵达前提高警惕。”

“我不是要准备做危险的事情，Dean。我只是打算在我哥的俱乐部侦查一下。”敲门声传来，他打断了Dean另一次近乎断气的声音。“我必须走了。”他挂断了电话，同时他的同事，Rachel把她的脑袋探进了他的办公室。

“不知道你有没有收到邮件，会议室有个会议。工作分配，五分钟后开始。”

“谢谢你，我会去的。”

她飞快地点点头，笑着离开了。他能看到他的手机屏幕已经亮了起来，跳出短信提示。

**别自己干任何蠢事，想都别想。**

他飞快地输入着回复。

**不用担心。我对自己的工作很在行。**

他看了眼是否有回复，然后把手机塞进了口袋里，向着会议室走去。

***

当Cas突然挂断电话的时候，Dean大声地咒骂着，然后看了手机两次，确保它没有突然罢工。所以Cas确实是挂断了，而不是通信中断。

“混蛋！”他再次咒骂着，抬起一侧膝盖固定住方向盘，一边开始编辑短信。

“嘿，嘿，嘿！”Sam惊呼着，倾斜身体伸出一只手握住方向盘。“看路啊，兄弟！”

“他觉得那是某种游戏吗？吸血鬼版打地鼠？该死的这很危险！”Dean咕哝着，一边在手机上输入着。

“老天，开车的时候不要发短信！”Sam大喊着，在Dean按下发送键的一瞬间从他手里抢走了他的手机。

“嘿！那是我的手机！”Dean嚎叫着。

Sam关掉了手机，单手把它扔进了他的口袋里，全程盯着路面，另一只手握着方向盘。“ **什么时候你不开车了** ，你就可以拿回去。”

Dean嘟囔着，最终还是把双手都放回到方向盘上。“好了，开心了吗？驾照考试，十点和两点方向。”他用一种爵士乐的方式稍稍挥了挥手，无视了Sam的怒视。

“Castiel打算做什么？”Sam问道，他只听到了对话的一部分。

Dean更用力地踩下了油门踏板。“那家伙认为他现在是Buffy或者别的之类的（注）。问我巢里有多少只吸血鬼。”

（注：出自《Buffy the Vampire Slayer/吸血鬼猎人巴菲》，1997年3月开播的美国电视剧，Buffy是该剧女主角。）

Sam瞪大了眼睛。“他找到了巢？真的？”

“什么？没有，”Dean答道，试着让双眼保持在正前方。“他试图找出那里有没有巢。他要有麻烦了。他说他今晚要去一家俱乐部侦查。你能相信那些狗屎吗？ **侦查** 。”

Sam一阵沉默，Dean瞥了他一眼。看到Sam的表情后，他问道。“怎么？”

“听起来不怎么危险。”Sam耸耸肩。

“听起来不……什么？Sammy！那可是吸血鬼。”

“Dean，他要去一家俱乐部。那里有人，非常多的人。”

“很明显，还有吸血鬼！”Dean大声说着，拍着方向盘以示强调。

“他已经成功杀掉了一只所谓的吸血鬼！他可是联邦探员！”

“老天，你怎么也这样。光因为他是什么FBI不代表他能处理这件事。”

Sam什么也没说，只是意有所指地盯着Dean。

“干吗？”Dean嚷嚷着。

“我只是在想，你需要解释一下你为什么这么不安。”

“我告诉过你了，那不安全！”

“Dean，”Sam说道，比Dean所应得的更富有耐心。“你有没有注意到，你有点……护着Castiel？”

“我当然有。这家伙处境危险。”

Sam点点头。“当然，当然，但我就是说，你……你知道的，可能反应过度了。”

Dean瞥了他一眼，瞪着他。“那是什么意思？”

“我只是说，你知道的，过去的这段时间里，你和Castiel……那些电话，那些短信……”

“我们在一起解决案件。我们在试图破解Uriel到底想做什么！”

“嗯，是啊，”Sam慢吞吞地说着。“事实上，有多少电话和短信是和翻译以诺语有关的？”

Dean的嘴巴张张合合了好几次。“这破事很难在电话里进行。”

“正是如此。”Sam说道。

“什么‘正是如此’？”Dean瞪着他。“什么意思？”

“我就在想，你懂的，你可能对——”看到Dean对他投去又一个来-自-大-哥-的-死-亡-凝-视，Sam突然停顿了一下，“——或者你开始对——”死亡凝视愈发凶恶，“你知道的，有时候这些关系发展成——”

Dean的一只手开始紧握成拳。

“而且你们两个的初次相遇十分激烈——”拳头捏紧又松开了好几次。

“有话直说，Samantha。”Dean咆哮着。

“我-认-为-你-对-他-产-生-了-感-情。”Sam迅速说道。

“我很 **担心** 他。”

“是，”Sam点点头，“因为你……开始对他有感觉了。”他语速飞快。

“你算什么？十二岁的 **小姑娘** ？”

Sam恼怒地呼出一口气。“我就是在说，你们两个在深夜打了好多电话，加上各种短信。”

“我也告诉过你了，我们在研究以诺语。”

“我们也和Bobby一起在研究以诺语，但我可没见你在半夜2点的时候和他聊天。”

“你现在开始监听我的生活了？”

“鉴于我们基本一直都待在一起，我不想听都不行。Dean，听着，你有权利对人产生感觉。”

“真是谢谢你了，Oprah（注）。你变性后隆胸了吗？”

（注：Oprah Winfrey/奥普拉·温弗瑞，美国著名女脱口秀主持人。）

“还有，”Sam继续说道，提高音量盖过Dean的声音。“也许你和Castiel之间有某种，我不清楚，深层次的羁绊——”

“深层次的羁绊？我现在被绑定了？”Dean打断了他的话，斜视着Sam。

“我就是……”Sam说着，无所畏惧地面对着Dean的表情。“你不是非得和我讨论这些——”

“真的吗？因为那看起来是你想让我和你聊这些。”

“但是如果你想的话，”Sam边说边再次提高了音量，“我随时奉陪。”

Dean翻了个白眼，咕哝着：“我倒是希望你能在别的时候随时奉陪。”

***

这一次，Gabriel俱乐部的保镖认出了他，在队伍前面向他挥着手，让许多等待的客户懊恼不已。俱乐部再一次进入了昏暗吵闹的状态——充满了年轻的俱乐部爱好者，明显穿着可以免遭责难的最少程度的衣服。他像他之前那样穿过了人群——小心翼翼地不要撞倒任何已经烂醉如泥摇摇晃晃的人，但未曾因此停下过脚步。他看见Gabriel正在吧台那儿招呼着，他边笑边倒着酒，自己拿走一杯，然后把剩下三杯推向了一群女学生。仿佛感觉到了Cas眼神的压力，Gabriel抬起脑袋，扭头以示招呼。看到Cas走向吧台，Gabriel倒了另一杯酒，把酒杯推给了他。Cas看了一眼，轻轻把它推到一旁。

“我在工作。”Castiel说着，试图大喊着盖过响亮嘈杂的音乐。

Gabriel把酒杯重新推回他面前。“我也在工作。”他回喊着，饮下一口龙舌兰。Cas对他皱起眉，Gabriel翻了个白眼，拿回Castiel眼前那杯酒，放到自己面前。他稍稍把脑袋向左边扭了扭，Cas的眼神顺着那个方向望去，看到三个年轻男人结伴坐在桌边，同桌的还有三个女孩子。那些男人外貌出众，体格健壮，如果已经离开校园的话，很可能是年轻的专业人士。

“那些就是你那个伙计的朋友们，”Gabriel在音乐声中大喊着，Cas前倾身体，想要听清他说的话，“不确定你那个伙计在哪里。”

“我告诉过你了，他是个嫌疑犯。”Castiel答道，回避了他已经死了的事实。

“无所谓。向我保证你不会在俱乐部里逮捕任何人。那样对生意不好。”

Gabriel给他倒了一杯无糖苏打，放入一根吸管，让它顺着吧台滑向另一侧，走向了其他有需求的顾客。Cas坐了下来，观察着那三个男人。他感觉到自己的手机在胸口震动着，便从外套口袋里取出了它。

**我们刚刚抵达镇上。你在哪儿？**

他用敏捷的手指输入着消息。 **在一家俱乐部。已经发现嫌疑人了。**

回复几乎是立刻就跳了出来。 **哪家俱乐部？别动 _千万别动_ 。**

**The bank.**

**什么银行？**

**我哥哥的俱乐部。名字叫做** **the Bank** **。**

这一次，Dean的回复稍微慢了一点，Cas想象着Dean把名字键入手机，然后开始寻找方向。

**知道了。 _别动_ 。**

Castiel长久地盯着屏幕，不确定自己是否明白，对于Dean重复强调的要求，是种什么样的感觉。一方面来说，Cas觉得那些要求对他来说是种侮辱。他是个联邦探员，受过如何跟踪并逮捕嫌疑犯的训练。另一方面来说，对于Dean的短信中带有的保护本性……他感到一阵温暖在他胸中翻涌。

他甚至回想不起，除了Gabriel之外，上一次有人对他的安危表现出这般关心，是什么时候的事情了。

他是如此深陷于自己的思虑中，甚至没有注意到Gabriel再次溜到了他的面前，并从他手里夺走了手机。他伸出手想要把它抢回来，Gabriel顺势后退了一步，以他们之间的吧台作为障碍，然后厚颜无耻地念着Cas手机上的短信。

“Cassy，”Gabriel戏弄道，扬起眉毛。“你有女朋友了？”Gabriel再次浏览着那些对话。“或者，可能是……男朋友？”

Cas再次伸手，试图抢回手机。他把身体稍稍向着吧台倾斜，然而Gabriel又向后退了一步。他幸灾乐祸地对着Cas嬉皮笑脸，Cas知道自己让Gabriel看到了太多的情绪。

他的哥哥向来非常擅长读懂他的情绪。

Gabriel试图向前翻阅之前的短信，Castiel非常庆幸自己有先见之明——总是在读完Dean的消息后删掉它们。

“他是……同事。”

“狗屁，”他在音乐声中嚷嚷着。“第一，我了解你的表情，你现在的表情可不是工作状态；第二，”Gabriel用另一只手比划着“2”的手势，“你没把他的名字存在你的手机里。”

“所以？”

“所以，所有你重视的 **联邦** 伙计们都按照姓、名和警徽编号排列着。但这个家伙……”Gabriel继续翻阅着Cas的手机，姿态放松，重新靠近了吧台。“连个名字都没有。真有趣。”

Cas抓住Gabriel全神贯注于手机上的机会，迅速伸出手，从他手里夺回了他的手机。

“我们在协力同一桩案件。”Castiel辩解道。

“现在的年轻人都是这么形容的吗？”Gabriel得意地笑着，“他叫什么名字？”

Castiel迟疑了一会儿，本不想告诉Gabriel。然后意识到，和Gabriel对抗只会让事情变得更艰难。“Dean。”他简洁地说道。

Gabriel做了个滑稽的表情，一遍又一遍地念着这个名字。“看起来，Dean要到这儿来？”

“是的。他多半会带着他弟弟一起来。”

“有趣。”

现在轮到Castiel翻白眼了，他正打算告诉Gabriel少管闲事，与此同时，他一直观察着的三人组站了起来，收拾着他们的东西。看起来那些女孩子要和他们一起离开。

“我必须走了。”

Gabriel的调笑脸瞬间消失无踪，他伸出手抓住了Castiel的手腕。“嘿，说真的，你不等等他吗？他是你的后援吗？”

“我不会有事的，Gabriel。”

“我可不想在深更半夜的时候，再一次接到电话，告诉我你躺在医院里，老弟。”Gabriel愁眉苦脸地回应道。

Castiel温柔而坚定地抽回了他的手。“我不会有事的。”他重复道。

Gabriel指指他。“明天给我打电话。”他命令着。

Castiel心不在焉地点点头，望着离去的那伙人在人群中穿梭，然后跟上了他们。

***

Dean是绝对不会向任何人承认的，这些时日大部分手机里上线的地图功能真是 **天才** 。

不是说Dean不知道要怎么使用普通的地图，但是有了那个之后，只要输入你的起始地点和目的地，“刷”——路线就规划好了。跟着蓝点前进就行。他甚至都不需要俱乐部的地址，只要名字就行。

在Sam看着他搞定指引他们去The Bank的路线时，Dean确保自己不要露出愚蠢的表情。它就在那儿——需要稍微穿越一下小镇，靠近东边。

完美。

“所以，”Sam拉长着音调，“计划是什么？”

“计划就是我们让Cas告诉我们他所知道的一切，然后说服他赶紧他妈的回家，忘了他所知道的那些在夜晚出现的东西。”Dean怒气冲冲地说着，眼睛一直盯着路面。

“是啊，因为到目前为止，那么做的效果都棒极了。”Sam反讽道。

Dean抬眼看了他一会儿，随后重新盯着路面。“上帝可以作证，Sammy，如果你准备要开始另一次煽情的狗屁对话……”

“辩解得这么勤，可不要伤害到你自己了。”Sam打断了他，Dean的怒容愈发严重。“我只是想说，Castiel看起来不像是会放弃的样子，Dean。”

“哦，他会放弃的。”Dean确定地说道。

“非——常——正——确——”Sam慢条斯理地说着。

“我不知道我为什么要跟你解释这个！”Dean怒气冲冲地吼道，“你知道狩猎是件危险的事情。”

“是啊，对你的那些普通平民来说，当然。但是，Dean，Castiel是FBI。坦白说，作为一种转变，能在我们这边有那样一个帮手，是件相当不错的事情。”

“你那拖把头脑袋里，可别有什么馊主意，觉得这样能行得通。”Dean提醒道，“我们准备去弄清楚到底那里有没有一窝吸血鬼。如果有的话，我们把它端了。故事结束。”

“好吧，是啊，直到我们弄懂Uriel到底要干什么。”

Dean露出了痛苦的表情。操，对啊，Uriel。“好吧，我们消灭吸血鬼，弄清楚Uriel到底要做什么，砰，故事结束。”

“所以你现在打算阻止Castiel调查超自然了？”Sam问道。

领会到Sam轻微的坏笑，Dean再次翻了个白眼。他把手机扔到了Sam的腿上。

“我们抵达俱乐部的时候告诉我一声。”

***

目前为止，这就和所有其他Castiel经历过的联邦监察一样。

令人麻木而无聊。

还有点冷。

他希望他曾有更好地计划这件事。或许买点咖啡。他不能承担分神的后果，所以他把手机调至了静音模式，塞进了口袋里。连振动功能都没有启动。

有这么多次的监视都差点因为未被静音的手机而差点暴露，实在是太令人尴尬了。

那群年轻男性、和那群加入他们共度夜晚的女人们，离开了Gabriel的俱乐部，跌跌撞撞地走向了几个街区外的仓库地区。他们所有的意图和目的，看起来就和普通的周六夜晚人群一样。男人们吵吵嚷嚷的，还有点下流；女人们因为那些低级笑话而大笑着。他们毫无顾忌地喝着烈酒，虽然Castiel认为其中一个女人也许在她的钱包里藏着什么。三个女人中的两个、加上其中一个男人在离开俱乐部后，正在吞云吐雾。点燃的烟头，顶端的红点在夜晚里清晰可见。

Castiel躲了起来，看着那群人进入了一间样貌更为豪华的仓库。沿街的一些建筑正慢慢地在更新——变成了时尚的公寓和高端商店。看起来那些建筑和楼群在刚刚建立的时候尚未修复，但现在已经被列入升级的队列了。

在门口偷听了一会儿，发现什么声音都没有后，Castiel溜了进去。万一他们发现了他，他可以声称自己迷路了。

他发现自己在一间黑暗而空荡荡的门厅里，派对爱好者们的声音从上方轻轻地传来。他发现在走廊深处的尽头，有一段老旧的楼梯。

看起来他得上楼。

***

停Impala总是非常有挑战的。它体积很大，现代的停车空间并不是为它设计的。

所以，尝试在深夜在俱乐部附近找到可以停Impala的地点，就类似于往指甲下面塞竹片。Dean发誓在他来回行驶寻找着停车位或者其他宽敞空间的时候，他可以听到自己的血压正在飙升。他最后转了一圈，终于把Impala停在了俱乐部的卸货区。

“干吗？”他注意到Sam的表情，嚷道。“不管怎样，今晚这个点没有人会送货了。”

Sam的表情明显在说“祝你能用那个借口摆脱扣押”。但他们都知道，如果真的发生这种情况，Sam会帮助Dean逃脱扣押，或者引开守卫、或者给警犬投食、者任何可以取回Impala的方式。

他们之前又不是没干过这个。那只是着实令人非常蛋疼而已。

他们绕过了前面冗长的队伍，径直向着前门走去，人群向他们发出了嘲讽和喊叫声。他们被前门一名强壮的保镖拦住了去路。

“排队。”连开场白都懒得说，保镖向着人群努努下巴。

“我们的朋友在里面。”Dean说着，试图无视他必须抬头仰望那人的事实。根据Dean倾斜脖子的角度来判断，那个保镖一定有6英尺6英寸。

“许多人都有朋友在里面，”保镖说着，“他们排队等着。”

Dean拿出手机，给Cas发短信。

**把屁股挪出来。我们到了。**

没有回应。

Dean沉下脸。“听着，他哥哥是俱乐部老板。”

保镖只是瞪着他。

“真的。他刚刚还在和我打电话。”

保镖一言不发。

“Castiel？”Dean催促道，“能想起来吗？”

保镖仔细打量着他，眼睛来回扫视着Dean的身体，随后是Sam。接着他按下了耳机，“Gabe，门口有人说他们认识Cas。”

Dean懊恼地叹了口气，或许有些微欣慰。保镖聆听了一会儿，然后转回头看着Dean。

“你是Dean？”

“对！”他近乎大喊着。保镖点点头，让他们进去了。若Dean不是急于再次见到Castiel，他也许会给队伍里对他们表达不满的人们投去一个沾沾自喜的表情。但在当前的情况下，他可没这功夫。

他刚一进门，就开始环视人群，寻找着Castiel杂毛丛生的脑袋。结果却是一无所获，这让他不禁皱起眉。他看见一个矮小轻盈的，有着小精灵般五官的男人，正为他和Sam让出一条捷径。

“Dean？”他问道，Dean点点头。“那你就是弟弟了。名字是？”

“Sam。”

“我是Gabe，Cas的哥哥。”矮小男子在吵闹声中大喊着。

“Cas在哪儿？”Dean嚷嚷着，试图盖过音乐声。

Gabe皱着眉头。“我以为他要去见你。”

“是啊，在这里！”Dean惊叹着，摆着手势以示强调。

Gabe张嘴又开始嚷嚷着什么，然后似乎连自己都动摇了。“去办公室。”他说着歪了歪脑袋，示意他们跟上。

Dean跟着Gabe，全身的神经都紧绷起来。他们在人群中穿过，Gabe轻拍着人们的肩膀，示意他们让出一条路。他们一定认识他，因为每一个人都对着他微笑，然后随意地给三个人让出了可以通行的路。半分钟后，他们到了一间小小的办公室，Gabe关上门，把噪音隔绝后，俱乐部的喧嚣声渐渐变弱。

“Cas在哪儿？”Dean再一次问道。

“他走了。所以我没猜错，你看起来一点也不像执法部门的。”Gabriel答道，上下打量着Dean。

“我们是专家。”Dean回应道。

Gabe完全没有被说服。“对，专家。”

“你说，他走了，是什么意思？”Sam问道，试着驱散Gabe和Dean之间迅速升腾的敌意。

“之前他在盯梢着某些人，那些人走了，所以他也走了。我以为你们和他一起在处理这个案子。”

Dean咬牙切齿地说着。“没有什么案件。你弟弟不该参与这个‘案件’，”他愤怒地喊着，“Sam和我就能处理。”

“处理什么？”Gabe问道，眯起眼睛。

“听着，你知道他去哪儿了吗？”Sam打断道。

“你觉得他有麻烦了？”Gabe问道，绕过他的桌子，坐了下来，打开电脑。

“呃，那个，我不会说那是麻烦……”Sam回避着。

“怎么，你知道他在哪儿？”Dean插嘴道。

“我能找到他。”Gabe专注地说着，敲打着键盘。

Dean竖起了耳朵，绕过桌子站到Gabe身侧，同时Sam走到了另一侧。

“怎么找？”Dean问道，倾身靠近Gabe的肩膀，盯着他的屏幕。

“我在他手机里放了个跟踪器。如果他带着手机，我就能找到他在哪儿。”

“你在你弟弟身上装了定位系统？”Dean难以置信地问道。

“我，深夜接到一个电话，告诉我，我的宝贝弟弟正躺在医院里接受治疗，因为他非自愿地参与了一个可怕的仪式。用屁股想想我为什么定位他。”

 **并不是个坏主意** ，Dean心想着，抬头看看Sam，发现Sam正用相同的表情看着他。

“找到他了，”Gabe说着，把两人的注意力都拉回到屏幕上。“他在几个街区之外，仓库地区那里。”

Dean和Sam纷纷向前靠近，就像John教他们的一样，两人尽快把地图记在了脑海里。

“知道了，”Dean飞快地说着。“Sammy？”

“是啊，我也记住了。”

“我需要打电话给真正的警察吗？”Gabriel向他们询问着，语气严肃没有任何玩笑。

“我们会有办法的。”Dean的声音紧绷而平稳。

“告诉他给我打电话。”

Dean已经走到了门边，向外离去。但是Sam点了点头。“我们会转达的。”

***

对于监视的情况变糟，Castiel一点儿也不陌生。

只是，它通常不会这么快就发生。并且一般情况下，现场不会有这么多牙齿。

起先的一段时间，还是挺枯燥乏味的。三个年轻男人和女孩们上了楼，房间里有沙发，桌子和一套立体音响系统。女孩们咯咯笑着，基本上喝醉了，但是非常享受。当男人说起他们对仓库的计划时——他们打算如何通过进出口生意来赚大钱——她们一齐翻起了白眼。

老实说，那些人基本不知道他们在谈论什么。年轻人们在谈话中一个又一个地绕着圈子。

这些女人都不傻，Castiel可以看到她们交换着眼神，明确地知道那些男人正打算用什么样的垃圾来收买她们。

沙发上，其中一个男人试图向其中一位女子贴近，朝着她的方向挪动身体，用胳膊勾着她。她看起来比她的朋友们要害羞，她的肢体语言正尖叫着表示她对整件事情都感到不适。

他显然没有接受暗示，Castiel发现事情开始不对了。

她的脸色变得铁青，再一次推开了他，但对方纹丝不动，她的双眼猛地睁大了。当那个年轻人，不， **吸血鬼** 大大地张开嘴，前倾身体想要咬那个女人的脖子，Castiel推开门冲了进去，造成了巨大的动静。

Castiel拔出了枪，他扣下了扳机，但吸血鬼仍在移动，挣扎着想要继续捕食，他的受害者挣动着。Castiel开了一枪，打中了吸血鬼，没有造成任何实质的伤害。女人尖叫起来，Castiel透过眼角看到，她们中的一个差不多已经被咬到了。他突然意识到自己忽视了第三只吸血鬼。

他听到有人喊了一句“蹲下！”然后他就被某个坚实的体重扑飞，一齐摔到了地板上。

嗖的一声，然后一股鲜血喷溅而出，猩红，温暖，湿热。

他被压在地板上，在这陌生的重量下稍稍辗转着，翻过身体使自己脸朝上。

然后发现自己正和Dean Winchester面对面。

“Cas，”Dean说着，微微有些喘不过气，他的脸颊溅上了一部分血迹。“你口袋里有枪吗？还是说见到我、你太开心了？” 他坏笑着。

Castiel一眨不眨地盯着Dean的眼睛，他的手在两人身体间动了一下，拿出了他的枪。

Dean笑得更明显了。“真糟糕。”他遗憾地说道。

“Dean！”

听到Sam的叫喊声，Dean转移了注意力，接过一把弟弟抛过来的、看起来令人不适的匕首，仿佛在空气中割开一道口子。他比Castiel先一步站了起来，随后从一具身体上砍下了脑袋——最后一只需要他们操心的吸血鬼。Castiel爬了起来，清点着现场的人数。

有一只死掉的吸血鬼躺在那里——在他被Dean拦腰扑倒前所站的位置。Castiel只能推测，在Dean把他推到地上时，Sam砍下了它的脑袋。Dean斩下的那只躺在几步距离之外。第三只——Castiel打中的那只——也被砍成两半躺在了地上，假设那也是Sam Winchester的手笔。

两个女孩一齐蜷缩在角落里，紧紧地抓着对方。第三个女孩——那只吸血鬼企图咬的那个，站在一边，瞪着Winchester兄弟和Castiel，然后又看看她的朋友们。她突然一个箭步冲向了她的朋友们，然后她们把她拉向了自己。

Castiel立马把枪塞回了枪套里，向着她们走去。她们畏畏缩缩地看着他走向她们，把彼此的身体贴得更近。

他伸出手，做了一个安慰的手势。“我是……”

“哇哦！”Dean突然大喊着。“别自我介绍！”

Castiel飞快地瞥了Dean一眼，然后重新看向那些女孩。“你们受伤了吗？”他换了一种方式提问。

其中两人摇了摇头，另一个人试着开口。“没有，”黑发女子说着。

“他们是什么？”她突然问道，眼神坚决。

Castiel又瞥了Dean一眼，Dean摇了摇头。“它们现在已经死了。”

她把她的朋友们拉得更靠近自己，视线从Cas移向Dean，再是Sam。“你们是谁？”她问道，声音微微颤抖。

Sam向前跨出一步，在她们跟前蹲下。女孩们看到他的举动，稍稍向后退去。

“我们是来帮忙的。我们处理这类事情。”

“这类事情，”黑发女子重复着，瞪着Sam。“老天，那真是可怕。”

Sam抿起嘴，露出一个微笑。“是啊。你们确定你们没事吗？所有人？没有被咬？”

能说话的那位看看她的朋友，又看看Sam。“没有。”

“女士们，需要我们送你们一程吗？”Sam说道，摆着手势，指指身后的Dean和Cas。黑发女子的眼睛迅速眯了起来。“送你们去医院或者某个公共区域，然后放你们下车。”他补充道。

“无意冒犯，先生。在发生这一切后，如果我们在一个晚上第二次这么干的话，那我们就是十足的白痴。”她尖锐地指出，然后似乎意识到，自己可能正在顶撞一个危险的家伙。

Sam似乎明白了她的意思，只是自嘲地笑了笑。“是啊，我猜也是。呃，那给我你们叫一辆出租车，这样如何？”他说着，拿出了手机。

三个女孩摇摇晃晃地站了起来，拒绝了Sam和Castiel的帮助，警惕地盯着他们，微微发抖。其中一名女孩的鞋掉了，她现在正把它当某种武器一样地紧握在手里。似乎是某种无需言说的默契，其中一人始终盯着Dean，Cas和Sam，直到她们从门口离开。她们慢慢地撤退着，相互紧靠着。Sam带着她们下楼，去叫出租车。

于是，现场只剩下了Castiel和Dean……还有三只死掉的吸血鬼。

“所——以——”Dean拉长着音调。“经常光顾这里？”

Castiel仔细地观察着他。他想，他可能曾经想象过Dean看起来是有多引人注目。或许是因为失血，又或许是因为燃烧的愤怒，没有任何人的眼睛可以呈现那样的绿色，也没有任何人的五官可以如此完美地组合到一起。

后来他见过若干Dean的嫌疑人照片，然后他意识到，他真的无法想象。

即便如此，见到Dean本人依然是……非常令人震惊的。他的嫌疑人照片对他并不公平。

Castiel心想，他从不会对任何人产生这样的想法。

Dean看着他，等待着一个回应，轻轻扬起一侧的眉毛，自以为是的坏笑着。Dean是那种——当他看着你的时候，他确实在 **看着你** 的人。就好像他没有别的地方可以放置视线一样。

“Cas，”Dean缓缓开口道，带着疑惑。这是Castiel在电话里听过很多次的声音，但不知为何，当面听到他的声音，似乎也和他回忆中的不太一样。“你还好吗，伙计？”

“我想这对你来说，只是一次普通的夜间工作。”Castiel最终开口道。他的声音比平日更为低沉沙哑。

Dean耸耸肩，检视着他握着的匕首，发现上面还残留着血迹，走到沙发边上，蹭掉了它。看起来……如此熟练、平常，近乎有趣。

“有过更妙的夜晚，也有过更糟的夜晚，”Dean随意地说着，找到了被扔在地上的刀鞘，把它插了回去。Dean的眼神从玩味变为严肃。“介不介意告诉我，追到吸血鬼的巢里，你他妈的到底在想什么吗？独身一人？”

“那本来只是一次侦查。”Castiel说着，耸耸肩膀。

Dean斜眼看着他，就好像他没听清他在说什么。“侦查？当我冲进来的时候，你就要成为尖牙们的食物了！”

“你怎么找到我的？”Castiel反击道，明显在回避。

“你哥哥。”

“我哥哥？”

“你哥哥给你装了定位系统，还有，你知道吗？那简直是个妙极了的主意，考虑到你喜欢在没有支援的情况下就跟着吸血鬼跑！”

“我哥哥给我装了定位系统？”Castiel重复着。

“那他妈的不关键，Cas！”Dean大喊着，“我告诉过你，这狗屁事情非常危险。”

“我看起来毫发无损。”Castiel说道。

“要不是因为Sammy和我及时赶到了。”

“我经历过更糟糕的情况，Dean。”

“是啊，我知道，不久之前我才闯入现场把你救走，记得吗？”

Cas紧紧抿起嘴唇。他当然记得。他的胸口还留着伤疤，几乎让他无法忘怀。绽放的爱意很快在Dean认为Castiel需要 **拯救** 的念头下消散，它的花瓣因为愤怒和屈辱的卷曲着。

“当然，”Castiel僵硬地回答道，“所以，看起来我欠你两次人情。”

Dean叹了口气。“听着，伙计，我不是那个意思……就是……对于这所有的狗屎玩意儿，你还是个新手。”

Castiel完全不想和Dean继续讨论这个话题了，尤其是在他们当前所处的位置。“出于谨慎，我们最好换个地方讨论这个问题。我们现在正站在犯罪现场的中心位置。”

“兄弟，我的整个人生都是犯罪现场。”Dean疲倦地说着，开始向着门口走去。Castiel四下张望着，再一次在脑海里回顾着今晚的事件，回忆着现场，寻找着任何可能留下他或者Winchester兄弟指纹的东西。

Winchester兄弟在系统里享有盛名，但如果Castiel的指纹被发现，那将是会一场灾难。

他们终于离开仓库的时候，Sam和那些女孩子们已经消失不见了。

“你弟弟去哪儿了？”Castiel问道。

Dean耸耸肩。“他多半把她们带到几个街区之外去叫出租了。在犯罪现场叫车可不是什么好主意。”

Castiel点点头。“当然。”

“那你是怎么过来的？”Dean问道。

“我的车停在了Gabriel的俱乐部那里。我步行跟踪他们到这里的。”

Dean的怒火又一次升腾起来。“所以你到这儿的时候，没有后援，也没有车？”

Castiel的眉毛再一次皱起，几乎拧到了一起。“如果我被吸血鬼攻击了的话，我的车又能给我提供什么帮助呢？”

Dean张嘴想要争论，意识到他没有合理的、合乎逻辑的答案，于是再次瞬间闭上了嘴。“我们回到你的车那里去。你也应该给你哥哥打个电话。”

对于这个建议，Castiel皱着眉，但还是拿出了手机，给Gabriel打了个电话。

“所以你没事了。”Gabriel第三次问道。

“是的，”Castiel疲倦地答道。“不管你和……其他人是怎么想的，我能照顾好自己。”他陈述着这个事实，顺便瞥了一眼边上的Dean。

看起来Dean无视了他。

“说起你特别的新朋友，”Gabriel开始了，“哟吼！真是个美人！还有他弟弟！老实说，要得到那样的基因，需要和恶魔达成什么样的交易啊？”

“晚安，Gabriel。”Cas慢悠悠地说着，挂断了电话，免得让自己听到他哥哥明显会说的又一句下流话。

回去俱乐部的半路当中，Dean的手机振动了起来，他飞快地阅读着新消息。

“狗娘养——”Dean嘟囔着，然后叹了口气。

“出问题了？”

“是的。不是。是的。”Dean吐出了一连串词。“Sammy开走了车。”他停顿着，用手摩挲着下巴，在街灯之下看起来非常年轻，也有些微尴尬。“呃，我能搭个便车吗？”他问道，抬眼看着他，睫毛下的眼睛看起来有点害羞。

“当然，”Castiel随意地说着。并不是说，他会让救了他的人就这么陷入困境。“事实上，我正打算和你讨论一下，我们在研究的、Uriel的那些符号。”

“看来你还是把这看作是‘我们’的事情，Cas。”Dean又开始了。

Cas感到一阵怒火涌上心头。他不是受害者。即便在有些时候，当他回忆起Uriel是如何把那个符号刻在他的胸前、当他依然能听见耳边回荡着预示不详的吟唱声，他感觉自己仿佛依然置身于那个午夜时分。

他 **不是无助的** 。他并不需要被保护，或是被拯救。

所以，他打断了Dean的话。“如果你不想和我谈论这些，那我们就不谈。但毋庸置疑。关于Uriel和他的行为，我是不会停下调查的。是的，你偶然发现了Uriel在做的事情，并且你救了我。对此，我万分感激。但是如果你认为你可以通过不停地告知我、继续调查会很危险，来劝阻我停手的话，那我们之后就没什么好说的了。”

Dean愣住了，瞪着他。看着他吃惊的表情，Castiel感到一阵胜利的喜悦。他提升了速度，更快地走向俱乐部，以及他的车。

“哇哦，哇哦，”Dean在他身后呼唤着，一路跟来，Castiel可以听到他飞快的脚步声，透过眼角看着他再一次走到Castiel身边。“对于一个无趣的小家伙来说，你还真是够强硬的。”

Castiel再一次停下，怒视着他。Dean举起双手，做了个投降的手势。

“好吧，好吧。停战。抱歉。”

Castiel对着他的表情研究了一会儿，试着找出任何的缺乏诚意，然后，失败了。他重新转过身，继续向着他的车走去。

“所以，呃，你说的是，那些符号？”Dean问道。Castiel能感受到，他的语气里有多小心翼翼。

Castiel冒险地斜眼瞥了他一下，飞快点点头。“是的，我想我找到了密码的突破点，或者说，至少，正向着破译它的方向前进。”他们终于抵达了俱乐部的后院，贝司音乐在背景里振动着。Castiel跨过了最后几步，走到驾驶座那侧，越过车顶看着Dean。

“我想我可以扫描后把它们通过邮件发到你的手机里，”他顿了顿，不确定接下来要说什么，直到那些话从他嘴里蹦出。“或者你可以和我一起回到我的公寓里，我们可以回顾一下那些画。”

Dean得意地笑了。“Cas，你是在邀请我去你家，看看你的蚀刻画？”

Castiel皱着眉头，不确定要如何理解Dean的语气。“是的。”他简洁地说道，决定给出一个直截了当的、明确的答案。

Dean的微笑看起来带着一丝嘲讽，且饶有趣味，但并不是无情的，Castiel心想着。Dean的眼睛向着边上瞥了一会儿，然后回到Cas身上。

“好吧。我们去看看你的画。”

***

Dean要给他弟弟点颜色看看。

Sam给Dean发了条短信，说自己开走了车，跟着那三个女孩直到她们在旅馆住下，但他确定Dean可以从Castiel那里搭个便车。

他还附上了一个愚蠢的眨眼表情。

Dean要杀了他。

当然，他喜欢Cas——那种通常的“这家伙是好人”的喜欢方式。

也许他有些……想过一些……和这家伙一起的“课外活动”。

怎样都好。

这些都和他那个大脚野人弟弟一丁点关系都没有。

在回城的行驶路途上，Dean有足够的时间来思考这件事。虽然“他和Cas在一起是件糟糕的事”的理由非常简要、极具说服力。

Cas是个FBI。

Dean在……法律之外工作。

Cas明显是个中规中矩的人。

Dean的世界里充满了扭曲与丑陋。

回去Cas家的一路上几乎都是沉默的。Cas看起来不像是会听音乐的类型。Dean打开了收音机，找不到任何预设好的电台。没有CD，没有MP3播放器。什么都没有。在Castiel转动方向盘使车辆转弯的时候，Dean努力让自己不要盯着他修长的手指或是纤细的手腕。

通常来说他不会对这些想那么多。如果他喜欢某个人，时机恰当，他会和他们上床。也许这让他看起来是个滥交的人，又或者让他看起来是“珍惜当下”类型的人。那无关紧要。在他这行里，他并没有太充裕的时间。所以当感觉上来的时候，就要及时抓住它。

但和Cas……

那很奇怪，因为他开始 **了解** 他。他们在电话里聊天。他们发短信，发邮件。如果Dean仔细想想，这也许是他生命中第一次开始了解某个人，而不是只和那人在床上相处过。

他知道，Castiel长时间不作声时，是在思考事情，在他确定之前，他是什么都不会说的。他知道，如果Castiel在办公室呆了太久，直到深夜他才会吃完饭。他知道，Cas很聪明——在没有Bobby协助的情况下，照样能让自己学会一堆以诺语。他知道，在白天的时候，Cas的声音听起来总是低沉而昏昏欲睡，就像他一直是处于刚刚从起床的状态。

但他也知道，面对调情的时候，Castiel完全不在行。

如果说，有什么事情是Dean绝对拿手的，那就是调情。

当Dean和他调情的时候，Cas看起来多少……有点困惑。见鬼，那也比当面被人拒绝要好很多，虽然Dean只经历过两次（有一次不能算——真的，喝醉的时候没人能那样贪婪，除非他们想要抓住什么东西。Dean会试着避开那些不愿承认自己特殊喜好的人——当那些人喜欢的是别人时。但有时候，他的雷达会失灵）。

然而，和Cas一起的时候，Dean超人般的感官却不灵敏了。他非常确定Cas喜欢他。虽然他并不是很确定，那是否能翻译成：Cas **喜欢** 他。当他和Cas打电话的时候，他留意到，Cas所有的注意力都聚焦在他身上。也许那是因为他们一起在研究Uriel的案件，又也许不是。Cas会和他谈论一些其他的事情，问他一些其他的问题。老天，那听起来简直像肥皂剧时间，但Cas非常 **重视** Dean的意见和知识。当Dean滔滔不绝的时候，他会用心 **聆听** 。

在Dean把这件事大声说出来前，他会先咬断自己的手。

所以，是啊，他非常确定，从某种意义上来说，Cas喜欢他。但他只是不清楚，如果他尝试一些其他的事情，他是否会得到他想要的那种回应。

他并不想搞砸他们现在的关系。他喜欢和Cas聊天。喜欢听他思考事情，弄明白一些难解之谜。他喜欢做那个可以回答Cas问题的人。

Cas熟练地把车驶入地下停车场的某个小空间里，随后他们乘坐电梯来到了他的公寓所在的楼层。Cas让他进了屋，Dean四下张望着。家具摆设看起来很舒适，环境非常整洁，但也还是有不少乱七八糟的个人物品——墙上的学位证书，FBI的一些奖状，以及，一张用图钉钉上去的照片，上面是Gabriel和Cas的合影。Cas穿着毛衣和牛仔裤，Gabriel穿着皮夹克和皮裤（上帝啊幸好Dean不用亲眼看到这些）。他们站在一幢破烂的大楼前，Cas把手插在口袋里，Gabriel做着某种复杂的手势。Dean翻起了相片，Cas转头看向了他。

“这是从哪儿来的？”他问道——这是墙上唯一的个人物品，所以他不由自主地好奇道。

“Gabriel的第一间俱乐部。那在……一个非常与众不同的位置。”

“低级声色场所？”Dean问道。

Castiel点点头，小心翼翼地脱掉了鞋子和外套。“是的。幸运的是，在那之后他就搬走了。有一回，Gabriel说我没有任何他的照片，于是他某天来我家把那张照片钉了上去。”

是啊，听起来就像是大哥会做的事情，Dean心想着，回忆起所有他对Sammy做的糟心事。

“你们很亲近？”Dean问道。

Castiel耸耸肩。“我们是兄弟。我们了解彼此最好和最糟的部分。”

Dean点点头。“是啊，我懂。”在看到Cas脱下外套和鞋子之后，他觉得自己穿着鞋子和外套站在那里有点点奇怪。于是他匆忙地踢掉了自己的鞋子，把夹克外套扔在了地板上。

“这地方不错，”他说着，环视着周围柔和的色调。这里比Dean自从……好吧，自从他有记忆起所待过的大部分地方都要更为舒适。

“这样就足够了，”Castiel答道。他从前门走进来，路过某个放着电视的客厅、一间小厨房，最后到了后边一间更小的房间里。他打开了房间里的两盏小灯，小房间瞬间沐浴在淡黄色的、柔和的光线里。那明显是一间办公室：一张旧桌子，一块软木展示板，几乎每一寸都钉满了各种纸张。这让Dean回忆起了他和Sam在狩猎中使用过的各种案例展示墙。

Cas的展示板上布满了以诺语、腓尼基语、希腊语、拉丁语、出自圣经文本和古老书籍的诗句。Dean立刻就被它们吸引了，开始读取那些信息，认同了Cas关于希腊语和拉丁语的翻译部分，它们没有什么可以辩驳的。

他立即指向了一个符号。

“这是那个从……呃，你身上来的符号，”Dean尴尬地说着。那是他能记得的、刻在Cas胸口的符号的一部分。不幸的是，Bobby没能破解太多关于这个刻在Cas身上的符号的意义，但Cas明显在这个上面作了记号。他把它像派一样切成了一块块，每一块都在边上标上了一个符号——Dean可以确认那是以诺语。他有从Bobby那里学习它，但不幸的是，狩猎并没有给他留下太多时间来钻研它。

他敲敲那张纸。“你发现了什么？”他问道。

像是完全没有这个概念一样，Cas入侵了Dean的个人空间，他的手指追溯着那些画。

“当然，每一个单独的符号都有他自己独特的意义，但是当它们被放到一起，就像在我胸口那样，它们也产生了一个综合的意义……比把它们单个的意思加起来要复杂得多。另外，相邻符号摆放的位置赋予了它们另一层意义。这些符号本身翻译起来非常简单，至少，它们的大概意思很容易弄懂。它们全都有好几个……释义，但主要含义都是一样的。这个，”Castiel说着，把手指划向了第一象限，其中的一个符号“N”，“是代表着许可的符号。对应的另一侧也有一个，”Castiel的手指指着另一个符号“N”。“符号的对称，我想，它代表了Uriel试图打开的入口的两侧。”

“那靠近底下的这个呢？”Dean问道，指着又一个符号“N”。

“啊，我认为那个事实上是个不同的符号。是的，它看起来像个‘n’，但如果他们打算表达这个含义的话，他们不会把它转向。我想那个是个代表变形的符号，会让它产生不同的含义。本质上来说，对于我本身的变形，一个人类，变成一把钥匙。 **这把** 钥匙可以用来打开入口。”

“那这些歪歪扭扭的符号呢？”Dean问着，在那些符号前挥着手。

“我不确定。我也还在研究它们。”

“你把这些发给Bobby了吗？”Dean边问边拿出手机拍了一张照片。

他发誓从声音里可以听出Cas正在皱眉。“不，还没有。我还想再深入探究一下。”

Dean心不在焉地点点头。而当他转过身想要说些什么的时候，Cas还在那个位置，完全地入侵着他的个人空间。

通常来说，当有人侵入了你的个人空间，而你转过身面对他们的时候，他们会立刻后退。

显然，Cas不会。

在办公室昏暗的灯光下，这般接近，Cas的双眼呈现出一种暗蓝色。他毫不掩饰地凝视着Dean，Dean情不自禁地想要开个转移注意力的笑话，或是在Cas这审视般的端详中自嘲一番。

他努力让自己闭嘴，保持安静。

某种程度上来说，Cas的眼睛正来回扫视着Dean的脸，就好像他在登记，或是在清点库存……之类的。Dean不太确定。他确实感觉到、他像是在以某种方式被 **测量** 着。

他感觉自己仿佛喝醉了。Dean用了一生的时间来让自己不要引人注目——试着躲避当局的雷达，或是溜进房屋里、或是悄悄靠近恶魔。但和Cas一起，那感觉就像是他确实被 **注意** 到了——没有任何否定或贬低的意思。只是探究和好奇。

Cas凝视着他的方式——没有保留，没有犹豫，毫无悔意……

好吧，这该死的相当性感。

Dean近乎紧张地舔舔嘴唇，Cas的眼睛随着他的动作向下瞥了一眼，随后又重新对上Dean的双眼。在他想太多之前，Dean拉近了他们之间微小的距离，将嘴唇覆在了Castiel的嘴唇上。Cas的嘴唇微微开裂，温暖而干燥。当Dean意识到他未能从Cas那里得到任何回应，他僵在了原地——没有动作，没有倾斜脑袋。

什么都没有。

他后退着，Cas依然目不转睛地盯着他。Dean感到坐立不安，但强迫自己保持镇定。他勉强挤出一个自嘲般的苦笑。

没事。完全没事。他可以尽他所能地全身而退。就那样了。

“啊，我想我彻底会错意了，”他说着，声音低沉，微微颤抖。“呃，抱歉。”

Cas依然没有后退，也没有避开Dean。他歪着脑袋，就像小鸟一样。他再次垂下双眼，盯着Dean的嘴唇，然后Cas成为了那个向前靠近的人。Dean有点不太确定到底是怎么回事，随后Cas的嘴唇贴在了他的唇上。这一次，不再是某种纯洁的亲吻，而是他一直期待着的“让我试试这样接吻”。

Cas毫无顾忌地入侵着Dean的空间，Dean意识到自己正被推压在软木展示板上。他抬起手，抓住了Cas的肩膀，他的嘴唇在Cas的双唇之下微张着。随后Cas把舌头探入了他的嘴里，火热、湿滑并且——见鬼，在这保守的性格、压抑的神情之下，Cas完全进入了性感图书管理员的模式。 **这个亲吻** 完全见证了这一点。

他比他看起来要结实不少。Dean不会把他当成肌肉男的类型——他当然不是——但他身上有着一种精瘦而坚实的力量。他把Dean压在墙上，双手勾着Dean的脖子。Dean无法控制自己的双手不动，抓着任何他可以够到的地方——胳膊、肩膀、后背。最后他捉住了Castiel的臀部，把他拉向自己，让彼此的腹股沟紧紧相贴。

Dean开始拉扯Castiel的衬衫。有一会儿，Cas僵在了原地，身体一动不动。直到Dean将双手伸到衬衫下方，向上抚摸着他的后背。他背后的皮肤光滑火热。Dean已经有好一阵没和任何人在一起了，如果对方是男人的话，那就是更久远的事了。Dean已然忘记，男性的身体是如何比女性更为性感——肌肉是如何不同地在他们的皮肤底下伸展着。

亲吻被终止，Cas再一次凝视着Dean，依然是那个、一眨不眨、像是在研究他一般的凝视。让Dean觉得……嗯，并不让他伤脑筋但是……极具穿透力。像是Cas可以看穿Dean的所有胡言乱语。他们都喘着粗气，髋部紧紧相贴。Dean可以感觉到Cas勃起的硬挺抵着他的大腿，就像他非常确定、Cas能够感觉到他的一样。他们的身体微妙地摆动着，相互磨蹭着对方。那几乎是随意而慵懒地，或者，至少它可能是那样——若不是Cas看起来像是要读取Dean的内心一样。

“你非常令人意外，”Cas缓慢地低语着，视线扫过Dean的脸，他的头发、他的下巴，最后与他的眼神再次交汇。

Dean笑了。“所见即所得。”他说着，半耸着肩。

Cas继续注视着他，双眼扫视着他。Dean几乎可以从那蓝色虹膜后看到他的大脑正不停运转。

“不，”Cas回应道，“不，我不这么认为。”

在Cas的视线之下，Dean开始感到不自在，仿佛它们可以看穿他的内心深处，看穿他的伪装，看穿他的敷衍。他正要发表一番自作聪明的评论，此时，Cas动了动，再次吻上了他。

他的双手一路下移，摸到了Cas的裤子后方，他真切地希望自己之前能有先见之明，先脱掉它们——因为现在他不想放开手中柔软的皮肤触感。Cas的双手拉扯着Dean的衬衫，以一种好似迅速又无情的节奏把它从他的裤子里拽出来。Cas撕开了它，崩飞了几粒纽扣。

那既性感、又有点滑稽，Dean忍不住在Castiel唇间笑出声。

“如果你要求的话，我会把它脱掉的。”他在Cas的唇边喃喃着。

“它很碍事。”Castiel直率地回答着。

Dean又笑了，希望他的裤子可以比他的衬衫纽扣刚刚的遭遇好一点。他非常庆幸他在里面还穿了件T恤。至少，在早上他还能有件没被撕坏的衣服可以套上。

Castiel亲吻着Dean的脖子，Dean热情地仰起头，将颈部暴露给Cas，感受着Cas的胡茬粗糙地磨蹭着他自己的。Cas灵巧的手指钻入Dean的T恤下方，将它从他的头顶扯下。当他被织物裹在黑暗中时，他感到了一阵短暂的头晕目眩。随后Cas的嘴唇又贴在了他的脖子上，Dean想和猫咪一样发出呼噜声。

“你，呃，”Dean口齿不清地说着，“你这里有床吗？”

Castiel退开了身体，再一次用难以捉摸的眼神凝视着Dean。Dean竭尽全力让自己不要目露不安。

“没有吗？”Dean试着开口，感觉自己被Castiel的凝视钉在了原地。

Cas的手沿着Dean的胳膊滑下，落在了他的屁股上，把Dean从墙上拽起，让他转了个身，后退着走出了书房。Dean努力让自己不要被绊倒，抗争着想要转头看看他正向着哪儿走去的念头。他最终让Cas引导着他走过一条不长的走廊，进入了他的卧室。

屋里很黑，唯一的光亮来自于敞开的门，和穿过走廊的、源自书房的朦胧灯光。Dean有点希望可以停下来，打开几盏灯——他一直是那类喜欢开灯的人——但Cas已经把他仰面推向了床，Dean翻滚着倒在了上面。他伸手把Cas拉到自己身上，当他把手伸进Cas的衬衫里面，Cas再一次僵住了——就和刚才一样。Cas稍稍后退着，半跪在床上，脱下了他外面的衬衫，留下一件纯白的背心。

“这个，”Castiel说着，他的声音陌生而犹豫——带着某些Dean从未听过的东西。“这个留着。”他轻轻地扯了扯背心，结束了那句话。

在他拉扯的时候，Dean可以看见那个伤疤的顶端从布料边缘露出一角，于是他突然就 **明白** 了。他稍微坐起身，向Cas伸出手，摩挲着Cas的臀部。

“是啊，当然。”

Cas看起来还有点犹豫，带着些微的谨慎，注视着他。直到Dean对他咧嘴笑起来，又向前靠近了一点，手指沿着Cas的裤腰钻入。

“但是这些，”Dean说着，笑得更为明显，“这些真的应该脱掉。”

他们拉拽着自己的裤子，和对方的裤子。然后Dean设法把Cas推倒在床上，压在自己身下，那种感觉简直 **棒透了** 。他希望贴在他胸口的柔软纤维，能是真实的肌肤触感。但他不会提出任何让Cas感到不适的建议。他用手指和嘴唇探索着Castiel的身体，亲吻着Cas的锁骨，舌尖探入锁骨的凹陷处。Cas的手有力而坚定地抓着Dean的身体——手指陷入Dean的臀肌，用力把他拉向自己的胯部，彼此磨蹭、顶弄着对方。Dean吮吸着Cas的下嘴唇，向外嘬着，直到两人嘴唇分开时，发出一声轻柔的吮吸声。

“我可以……吗？”Dean开口说着，声音却又低了下去。周围很黑，但他的眼睛已经适应了。Cas正抬眼盯着他，身体在他下方起伏着。Dean **渴望** 得快要疯了。Cas的勃起顶着他的裆部，他自己的下体硬得发疼——他的阴囊沉甸甸地紧绷着。

“你是不是……”他再次试着开口，当Cas的胯部飞快地向上顶了一下之后，他的声音化为一记呻吟。他咬着自己的嘴唇，把头靠在Cas的脖颈处，呼吸着他的气味，听着耳边传来的Cas的呼吸声、和呼唤他名字的声音。

Cas用鼻子蹭了一会儿Dean的耳朵，然后他的一只手从他身上滑下。Dean能感觉到Cas的身体在他下方伸展着、绷紧着，Cas伸手勾着他的床头柜，拉开了一个抽屉。Dean飞快地瞥了一眼，看见了他刚好需要的东西。

“这个……我的意思是……可以吗？”他试着问道。

Cas的颈部曲线弯曲着、紧绷着。他抬起头，捕捉着Dean的嘴唇，给了他一个激烈的、湿漉漉的吻，舌头火热地扫过Dean的口腔。随后他躺了回去，在Dean身下挪动着。这次他把自己翻了个身，趴在了床上。看着Cas在他下方展开身体，屈起一侧膝盖放到一边，然后透过自己的肩膀望着Dean，半垂着眼睛，Dean不得不艰难地吐出一口气，握住自己的阴茎根部。Cas的肩胛骨在背心柔软的棉质纤维下，呈现尖锐的金字塔形状。他的肩膀恰到好处地与胳膊连成一条线。他腰身纤细，背部底端的凹陷处简直……

Dean前倾身体，在Cas翘起的臀部上方那柔软的皮肤处亲吻着，耐心地用舌头探索着那个区域。Cas发出了一声快慰的叹息声，Dean微笑着把嘴唇贴上了Cas的皮肤。Dean重新坐起身，在那个陌生的抽屉里摸索着。他试着不要让自己的视线离开Cas，但在他两次抓到一支笔、一次戳到书本坚硬的边缘后，他咒骂着，不得不探头去看里面的内容。

Cas看着他，不禁笑出声，抓起Dean戳在书皮上的手指，缓慢地舔着它。那副画面直冲Dean的下体，他的胯部无意识地摆动着。

“如果你一直那副样子，我真的很快就会缴械的。”Dean说着，声音沙哑低沉。Castiel最后用舌头色情地舔了一下Dean的手指，随后放开了他。

他迅速地替Castiel做着准备——比他想要的还快，但Cas发出的那些声音——那些叹息，那些呻吟，他拖长音调喊着Dean名字的方式——都在把Dean推向边缘。他甚至有点紧张，害怕在一切开始前，就结束了。

随后，他把自己推进了Cas的身体里，Cas向后伸出手，紧紧抓住了他。Cas把脸埋进床单里，当Dean缓缓推入他体内的时候，他充满渴望地呻吟起来。Cas依然趴在床单上，一条腿屈起置于一侧——这个角度并不适用于快速、无情的戳刺。但对于一场缓慢、甜美的性爱来说，是无与伦比的，也正是Dean想要尝试的。他试着深深地、稳固地推入，然后缓慢地、慵懒地抽出。尽管他身体的每一块肌肉、每一寸神经都叫嚣着，指使他尽可能用力地抓起Cas的臀部，然后沉浸于纯粹的 **戳刺** 。

他可以听见Cas一遍又一遍地呼唤着他的名字，期间夹杂着喘不过气的“就是那样”以及喘息声，这让Dean想要就这样永远操干着Cas。想要感受他的皮肤摩擦着Cas的皮肤，听着Cas的呼吸渐渐变得困难，听着自己的心脏发狂般地在他耳边跳动。但他的身体开始掌控主权了——更为用力地插入，更加快速地抽出。Cas呻吟着、咕哝着，他的双手在床单紧握成拳，驱使他吐出一串“就这样”、“再来”和“求你了”，每一个词都犹如电流窜过Dean的全身。

Dean把一只手伸到Cas身下，托起了他的身体，让他跪趴在床上。Cas用脑袋和前臂在床单上支撑着自己，同时Dean开始猛烈地撞击他的身体。他依然可以听到Cas反复呼唤着他的名字，可以听到自己在尽可能深地抽插的同时，呼喊着Cas的名字。他把Cas坚挺的勃起握在了手心里，开始随着自己抽插的节奏撸动着它。操，他快坚持不住了。他能感觉到自己的囊袋正在抽紧，能感觉到他的高潮正在脊柱里聚集——沸腾着、搅动着，涌向他的腹股沟，他的血液正在 **燃烧** 。

Cas在他身下小幅挪动着，膝盖分得越来越开。然后在Dean的下一次抽插中，Cas大声喊出了Dean的名字。Dean试着保持相同的角度、以相同的方式戳刺着，成功地从Cas口中逼出最后四声哭喊，紧接着他感觉到Cas绷紧了身体，射了出来，一股湿热喷在Dean的手里。同时他感到自己的下体被紧紧地裹住了，Dean试着又抽动了半下后，也达到了高潮。他的呼吸被窒在了肺里，他的臀部依旧小幅度地摆动着。操，他永远都不想结束这一切。他试图在渐渐消散的高潮里追逐着余韵，大口喘着气，脑袋靠在Cas背心的吸汗织物上歇息着。

他就那样休息了一会儿，额头抵着Cas的后背，感受着Cas的肺因为调整呼吸而上下起伏。Dean把他的手伸向Cas的腰，用手指在他背后画着一个个小圈，同时尝试稳住自己的呼吸。他放任自己吸了几口气，闻着Cas的气息、还有他的背心——混杂着性爱、纯净的汗水以及衣物洗涤剂的味道，令人头晕目眩——然后他缓缓地、小心翼翼地抽出了自己，颤颤巍巍地站了起来。他摇摇晃晃地走向了浴室，扔掉安全套，从架子上Cas尚未处理的洗衣堆上拿了一块毛巾，迅速地把自己擦干净。当他在黑暗中回到床边，差点被他们的衣服绊倒时，他克制着自己不要骂人。

最终，他还是在迈出最后几步的时候被绊倒了，重重地摔在床上，使得整个床垫上下摇晃。

“我曾有想过，你会更绅士，更具诱惑力。”Cas说着，他的声音低哑，听上去被操透了。他在床上翻过身，似乎对自己半裸的姿态毫不害臊。他的四肢柔软而放松，脑袋枕在枕头上，胳膊随意地摆在身侧，性器软绵绵地、近乎无力地垂在他的腿间。

Dean对着自己挤出一个自嘲般的微笑，用毛巾擦拭了Cas的身体后，准备把它扔到一边。Cas眼疾手快地从他手里抢走了毛巾，把它向着壁橱的方向扔去，轻松地投进了他的洗衣篮里。

“我很绅士。”Dean辩驳道，在Cas身前跪下，弯腰在他唇上落下数个吻。“也很性感。”他低语着，嘴唇移至Cas的下颚，用鼻子来回蹭着Cas的耳朵。

在这亲昵的举动中，Cas以一种简单、毫无阻滞的方式投降了，对着Dean暴露出了他的脖子，更深地瘫软在枕头中。对于这番景象，Dean的胸口抽紧着，他把手肘支在Cas身体两侧，放低他的上半身，靠在Cas身上。取代了温暖皮肤的棉质触感，并不是他一直以来所习惯的，但他喜欢这种触感。他喜欢Cas身体的热度，喜欢他彻底放松、慵懒地仰卧的方式。

Dean从来都不是“事后”类型的人，他想——直到现在之前都不是。他通常专注于前戏，因为前戏之后是重头戏，嘿，重头戏是超他妈棒的。但有时候，他也是个在前戏后马上用嘴取悦对方的人，使大家立刻进入状态。

但是这个……完完全全和他平时的“常规节目”不一样。他用嘴唇磨蹭着Cas的胡茬，甚至都没有在吻他，只是在熟悉他的脸部轮廓。他可以感觉到Cas修长、灵巧的手指抚摸着Dean的后背，直至屁股然后继续来回抚弄着。Dean感到昏昏欲睡，仿佛在做梦，少有的对这种状态产生了满足感——一个古怪的、稍微有点不舒服的姿势——半是伏蹲在Cas身上，鼻子蹭着Cas柔软的耳垂，然后是Cas的脸颊，再是Cas的鼻子。

“有一次，在宠物店里，我看见一只和你很像的猫，”Cas喃喃着。即便Dean来回磨蹭着他，他也依旧昏昏欲睡。他脸上迷迷糊糊的表情让Dean情不自禁想要更多地磨蹭他。“它脾气很臭，又冷漠。直到有个小女孩抱起了它，然后它开始用脸到处蹭她。”

“我可不是猫。”Dean说着，一次又一次地亲吻着Cas的嘴唇。他明明应该为此感到被冒犯。那可几乎是寻衅的言论。

“他是一只非常帅气的猫咪。”Cas补充着，突然没头没脑地来了一句。

“嗯……哼……”对于这个尴尬的姿势，Dean的膝盖和胳膊终于开始抗议，他挪动着，展开四肢在Cas身边躺下。Castiel稍稍向着Dean转过了身体，Dean毫不费力地把胳膊环在Cas的腰上，将他更紧地拥入怀中。他跨出一条腿，勾住了Cas的腿，差不多是用自己的身体把他困在了床上。Cas发出了一声叹息，他的眼睛懒洋洋地眨了几下，Dean有种想要把他拉得更近的冲动。

于是他就这么做了。

他应该从床上下来。他不应该留在这里。他应该穿上衣服，叫一辆出租或者搭乘巴士，或者该死的步行就可以。他不应该蜷缩在Cas的床上，眼皮逐渐沉重，四肢乏力，昏昏欲睡。

Cas是个FBI探员。他有警徽和注册枪支。他把换洗衣物扔在洗衣篮里，并且多半会使用织物柔软剂。他支付水电费，购买杂货品——可能还会吃蔬菜和散养禽类，或者类似的狗屁玩意儿。他不是一个以旅行袋、破旧旅馆来生活的人。他不会从一个州开车到另一个州，一个又一个穿过无数的城市来狩猎那些在夜晚蹦跳的东西。他不用处处躲避执法人员。

他 **就是** 执法人员。

Dean应该爬起来。他应该无视Cas是如何把脸埋在Dean的肩膀里，鼻子近乎贴着Dean的皮肤，每一次呼气都带来一次温暖的、轻微湿润的触感，每一次吸气都使那份触感变得微凉。他应该在不吵醒Cas的情况下溜下床——他善于此道，应该不会有问题——穿上衣服，走出门。

相反的，他用腿勾起了其中一条毯子，伸手抓住它，盖在了两人身上。

***

那些奇怪的梦，对Castiel来说，似乎已经变成了平常事。他可以确定，那只是他潜意识里，处理所有他最近收集的、关于超自然生物和以诺语翻译的信息的方式。就像是一台大型计算机，他的大脑正在对信息进行编排和组织。只有当结果是传说、神话和现实的某种奇怪杂烩时，它才有意义。

他只是希望他不会感觉那些梦，越来越让他不安。

他们又回到了，那个Uriel企图开启炼狱之门的废弃房屋里。

那个Uriel试图杀了他的地方。

Castiel再一次四肢摊开躺在祭坛上，手脚都被绑了起来。Uriel站在他上方，拿着那把曾用于在Castiel胸前刻画符号的匕首。他用手指刮擦着刀刃，在柔软的皮肤被切开时，微微皱起了眉头。

“兄弟，对于事情发展到这个境地，我很抱歉。”

“我们不是兄弟。”Castiel说道。

“并肩作战的兄弟。战友。这些年来，我们一起经历了很多。”

“除了谎言和欺瞒，我们什么都没有一起经历过。”Castiel回答着。Uriel叹了口气。

“我以为你会那样想。”

“我还能怎么想？”

“我这么做是有目的的，兄弟。一个崇高的目的。”

“杀了我，怎么可能还会是崇高的？”

“如果世界陷入混乱，还有什么会比这更好吗？还是陷入无序状态？没有上帝的存在，就没有秩序，没有结构。我们需要一个统治者，一个领袖，呼吁我们拿起武器，让我们团结起来。”

有时候，这会让Castiel感到困惑——Uriel本是如此盲目，这般误入歧途，而Castiel居然完全没有发现。

角落里传来一个声音，使得两个人同时转头看了过去。Dean正站在某个角落，沐浴在某种不自然的光线里，看起来像是某种穿着破旧牛仔裤的邪恶救世主，手里握着染血的匕首，神情阴暗。

Castiel眨了眨眼，Dean突然就来到了他身边，割开了束缚着他胳膊的绳子。

Uriel不见了。

“他企图让我成为他的钥匙。”Castiel对Dean说着，他自己的话听起来陌生而不寻常——梦里的话语。

“好吧，那不一定是坏事，”Dean说着，耸耸肩，向着Castiel的身体倾过身，解开了他的左手。“对于钥匙来说，任何人都可以使用它们。”

Castiel能感觉到自己的眉头皱到了一起。Dean扶着他从祭坛上下来，他站了起来，双腿不停发抖。Dean的胳膊搂着他，温暖而具有安全感。

“我不明白。”

在Dean耸肩的时候，Castiel感觉到了他肩膀、还有后背的动作。他把Castiel拉得更近，他们的胸口紧紧相贴——Cas被划伤的、流着鲜血的胸口，贴着Dean被棉质布料覆盖的胸口。意识到他的血正在Dean身上流的到处都是，在Dean的胸口印下了一个镜面对称的符号痕迹，Castiel试着从他的怀抱里挣脱。Dean的胳膊却环得更紧了，紧紧拥着他。“钥匙都是中立的。打开一个锁，关闭一个锁。钥匙本身不会在意。”

“但我不只是一把钥匙。”Castiel抗议道。Dean扭过头，Castiel能感觉到Dean柔软的嘴唇贴着他的耳软骨，能听到Dean在呼吸时，吸气和吐气的声音。

“是的，你不是。”

他在震惊中醒来，胳膊和双腿剧烈地挣动着。他立刻感觉到有什么东西紧紧栓住了他，他的第一反应就是开始挣扎，试着让自己挣脱。

“放松，Cas，你很好，你没事了。”

又隔了一会儿，他才意识到，那是Dean的声音，近在耳边，就像是那个梦里一样。他强迫自己的身体放松下来，回想着自己正在哪儿。

他很安全，在他的卧室里，在他的床上。Dean正蜷缩在他背后，胳膊搁在他身上，他的胸口贴着Castiel的后背。他能感觉到Dean裸露的身体带来的温暖紧挨着他自己的身体，Dean的膝盖窝在他的膝盖后方，Dean的大腿贴着他的大腿后面。他进一步放松下来，稍微活动了一下肌肉，让自己重新陷入被窝里。

“我在做梦。”他简短地说着，不确定要继续说些什么。

“我知道，”Dean答道，声音低沉。“关于什么的梦？”

起初，Castiel什么都没有说，不确定自己是否要如实回答这个问题。但在这么短的时间里，他也没法想出一个合适的答案，来填补这份沉默。他能感觉到Dean随意地呼吸着，他的胸口温和地起伏着，等待着答案。

“Uriel，你，那个夜晚。”

Dean没用任何陈词滥调，或者毫无意义的安慰来回应他。他哼哼着——某种表示肯定的“哼哼”声。Castiel意识到他的拇指正沿着他仍穿在身上的背心边缘摩擦着。

“我很惊讶你还在这里。”Castiel直截了当地说着，感到Dean的胸口因为笑声而起伏着。

“这是让男人变得受欢迎的方式之一，Cas。”Dean的语气略带嘲讽，显然被逗乐了。

Castiel动了动，试着翻过身，让自己仰躺着。Dean用手肘支撑着自己，把脑袋枕在手掌上。

“我以为，昨晚我已经明显地表达了我对你的感觉。”

Dean的眼睛来回扫视着他。作为回应，Castiel直直地盯着他。

“我猜是的。”Dean喃喃着。他开始向他靠近，多少有点犹豫，像是他不确定Castiel会如何回应。对于Dean身上居然会有任何不确定、或是试探性的事情，让Castiel感到惊讶。他伸出手，轻抚Dean的脖颈，手指顺着他的后颈插入那些短短的头发里，将他拉向了自己。他竭尽所能地深吻着Dean，Dean的舌头湿滑的触感抵着他自己的，令他迷醉不已。

Dean动了动，支起身体，爬到Castiel身上，把两人的胯部贴到一起。Castiel向上晃动着臀部，缓慢地，温柔地。Dean配合着他的节奏，舔弄着Castiel的嘴唇。Castiel不得不停下这个吻，让自己呼吸。他的肺需要更多的氧气，并且他必须要 **看着** Dean。

他抬眼凝视着他，睁大着双眼，一眨不眨。Dean动了一下，向下倾斜身体，想要再一次吻他，被Cas阻止了。

“不，就这样。我想看着你。”

Dean脸红了，看起来稍微有点不自在——一个不明显的，尴尬的微笑浮现在他唇上，但他并没有停下，也没有尝试再次倾下身。Castiel回忆起昨晚的他们，回忆起一开始，Dean是如何深入而缓慢地操弄着他，然后变得越来越快，越来越用力。现在Dean正向他摆动着身体，他们的阴茎相互磨蹭着，空气中散发着性爱的味道。他盯着Dean的眼睛，Dean的脸庞；看着他的嘴唇轻启；感受着他喘息着、呼吸着空气；感觉到他的身体贴着Castiel的身体，渐渐变得紧绷。

Dean的表情显露无疑、欣喜若狂。Cas希望自己可以永远这么看着他。Dean静止了一会儿，Castiel着迷于他眼角起皱的方式，着迷于他吮吸着、用力啃咬着自己下唇的方式。然后他感觉到Dean射了出来，湿热地喷洒在他的腹部。Dean终于闭上了他的眼睛，他的脸庞惊艳动人，情绪高涨。

“你真美。”Castiel喘着气，感到高潮淹没了自己。他的胯部向着上方的Dean摆动着，伴随着一声叹息射了出来，感到一阵温暖，然后被Dean的身体重量压向了下方。

他稍稍陷入床的一侧，双手支撑着Dean，想要他更靠近自己，对于Dean的身体放松地瘫软在自己身上感到一阵狂喜。Dean在Castiel的颈边叹着气，Castiel用手指梳理着Dean的头发。

“我们永远也不要离开床上。”Dean含糊不清地说着。

“这里采购补给并不容易。”Cas心不在焉地说着，手指穿过Dean的头发，轻轻按摩着他的头皮。

“我不在乎。想想办法。”

听着Dean慵懒的语调，Castiel不禁扯起一个微笑。“也许你弟弟可以给我们带点食物。”

“操，Sammy。”Dean说着，从Castiel身边翻身而起，在地板上摸索着什么。失去Dean温暖的体温贴在他的身边，Castiel感到一阵寒冷，不禁打了个寒战。

过了一会儿，Dean回来了，用一只手抹了一把脸，另一只手查看着手机。他再次倒在床上，贴着Castiel的身体。Cas胸中涌起的短暂恐慌消失不见了。

Dean阅读着短信，没有要在Cas 面前藏起手机屏幕的意思。Cas坦然无愧地靠在他的肩膀上，一起阅读着那些短信。

 **所** **~~~** **以** **~~~** **你从** **Cas** **那里搭了个便车？** （注）

**当我说便车的时候，我指的是真正的开车。**

**我不想知道细节。让我知道你还活着，这样就可以了。**

**说真的，不要细节！**

（注：这里Sammy用了双关语，ride既可以指“搭便车”，也有“骑”的意思，大家自己体会一下，这也是为什么他会补充一句他指的是真正的开车。）

Dean傻笑起来，Castiel看着他手指飞快地在手机上键入着。“我这辈子都在试图对他造成各种精神创伤，但这对那孩子来说，太简单了点。”Dean说道。

 **在** **Cas** **家里。我很好。**

他关闭手机屏幕，把它扔回到地板上的衣服堆里。“你这里有什么可以吃的吗？”

Castiel思考着，抬起肩膀，然后又放下。他不怎么记得上次他去杂货店购物是什么时候的事情了。他蹒跚着从床上爬下，想着要去厨房。但皮肤黏腻的触感让他决定，他应该先洗个澡。他一言不发地握住Dean的手指，拉着他一起，走向浴室。

“性感淋浴时间，”Dean笑嘻嘻地说着。“我喜欢。”

Cas打开了淋浴器的开关，然后愣在了原地，意识到自己必须脱掉背心才能进去。他就那么站在那儿，除了背心什么都没穿，也太荒唐了。而且它除了一层覆盖之外，也没能对他感觉自己愚蠢的状况起到任何弥补作用。他一手抓着Dean的手指，一手抓着他的背心边缘，不知所措。

“你知道的，我差不多该给Sammy打个电话了。看看Bobby是不是有什么新情况告诉他，再确认下昨晚没发生什么奇怪的事情。”Dean的语调极其平常，像是在讨论一件偶然发生的事情。Castiel差不多就要相信，Dean没有注意到，Cas正像个人体模型一样站在那里，半张脸面向着浴室，对于接下来要做什么感到束手无措——就好像他突然间产生的不适，表现得一点也不明显一样。

Dean从Cas的手心里挣脱了他的手指，向着卧室走去。

“Dean，”Castiel呼唤道，声音低沉温柔。“谢谢你。”

他没有回头，但他发誓他可以听出Dean的微笑。“你可以留到我做完早餐后再谢我。我去弄个简单的煎鸡蛋。”

Dean关上了他身后的门，把Castiel独自一人留在了浴室里。他终于可以脱下他的背心。当他看到自己苍白皮肤上那熟悉的伤疤，被脖子上、以及少部分肩膀上留下的发红皮肤——胡茬磨蹭所造成的——所包围时，双倍的裸露感笼罩了他。

他迅速而敷衍地洗了个澡，几分钟后，他穿着浴袍回到了卧室。Dean正躺在床上，被单随意地盖在身上，打着电话。

“是啊，我会把Cas已经翻译的部分拍下来，大概会发个邮件之类的给Bobby。”Dean抬起头看着他，孩子气地向他眨眨眼。Castiel所能做的只是盯着他。Dean的面部轮廓美妙至极。比例和角度没有过于有棱角或着尖锐。Castiel想要就这么永远看着他，试着弄明白他的脸部的确切比例。“我们可以在午餐之类的时间点碰头，看看发生了什么，以及我们进展到什么程度了。”Dean听了一会儿，然后翻了个白眼。“关于Phil博士（注）的那些乱七八糟的玩意儿，我是怎么告诉你的？老天，我要踢你的屁股，但是老爹告诉我，不能殴打女孩子。”Dean再次停下了，对于他所听到的内容，再一次翻了个白眼，然后连声再见都没说就挂断了电话。他扔下手机，轻松地从床上翻下来，穿上了他昨天的内裤。

（注：菲利普·C·麦格劳（Phillip C.McGraw），美国人类行为问题专家、畅销书作家，是数百万人熟知《欧普拉脱口秀》节目的“菲尔博士”或“直言无讳博士”。）

“你弟弟还好吗？”Castiel问道。

“是啊，他只是……喜欢假装他是个电视专家之类的。”Dean说着，摇摇头。Castiel好奇着，Sam到底对Dean说了什么。Dean靠近了他的个人空间，飞快地在他嘴唇上落下一个吻，然后从他身边经过，走向了浴室。Castiel听到了水龙头开启的声音，知道他现在不会被看到，抓紧机会飞快地套上了衣服。

当他安全地被背心和衬衫所包裹，系上扣子后，他感觉他再一次穿上了他的盔甲。伤疤已经好了很多，但是那些红肿的痕迹在他的胸口上依然十分显眼。他想，是否还会有那一天，他不会再想起它们。他并不认为自己是个无用之人，他也曾在工作时留过伤疤——手臂上的子弹擦伤，臀部上的刀伤——但对于那些印记，有着某些非常精确并且……潜在的意义。

充满了恶意。

听见水流中止的声音，他试着把这些念头赶出他的脑海。他迟钝地意识到，也许Dean也需要一些隐私空间，于是他近乎匆忙地从卧室窜到了厨房，开始准备咖啡。

他瞅了眼冰箱内的食物，对于残留的那些东西或多或少地叹了口气。当Dean从他的卧室里走出来时——深色的头发湿漉漉的，向着各个方向翘起来——Castiel烤了黄油吐司，和两瓶所剩无几的果酱罐一起，把它们摆在了桌子上。

“嘿，不是说好了，我给你煎鸡蛋吃的吗？”Dean说着，在餐桌边坐下，把一整片吐司塞进了嘴里。

他把一杯咖啡放到他面前，同时递给他一罐咖啡伴侣，扬起了一侧眉毛。Dean摇摇头，咀嚼着吐司，喝了口黑咖啡。

“我想，前提是，我得有鸡蛋。”Castiel回答道，拿起了他自己的那片吐司，犹豫着是要选择草莓酱，还是杏仁果酱。

“没有多少食材，哈？”Dean问道，微笑着抢走了Cas手里抓着的杏仁果酱。

“没有。”对于这个问题，Castiel思索了一会儿，回答道。“去杂货店买东西很累人。”

Dean笑着哼哼道。“这我就不清楚了。”

“你会觉得厌烦吗？”Cas问道，想着Dean奔波的生活，永无止尽地周转于各种旅店和餐厅。

Dean又喝了口咖啡，Castiel知道他不是在思考要怎么回答这个问题，而是在思考要如何措辞。

“干了这么久，我不知道我还能做什么。”

对于Dean的回答，Castiel点点头。他想他能够明白。他正打算问Dean另一个问题时，他卧室里的手机响了起来。它响了好几下之后，他才走到旁边拿起它，注意到那是一个来自FBI的号码。

“Novak。”他应答道。

“Castiel，我是Rachel。听着，我知道你刚刚回到职务中，而且……呃，就目前的情况来看，几乎可以完全确定，他们无论如何都不会把这个案子分给你。但我认为你有权利知道。”

“你指的是什么，Rachel？”Castiel问道，对上了餐桌那侧、Dean好奇的眼神。

“我们发现了一具尸体，”Rachel陈述着，她的声音听起来多少有点犹豫。“它被……呃，有人对它做了——我是说，对他——之前在你身上发生的那些事。”

“Uriel，”Castiel缓慢地念着这个名字，Dean站了起来，走到了Cas身旁。Cas用手指挡住了话筒，“发现了一具尸体……和之前……在我身上发生的那件事类似。”他倾斜着手机，好让Dean也听到Rachel的声音。Dean倾身贴近他，突然传来的温暖让Castiel意识到自己有点冷。

“看起来像是，”Rachel继续说道，“这家伙没这么幸运，能在最后一刻获得急救。他因失血过多而死亡了。”

“你在哪儿？”Castiel问道。通过眼角的余光他可以看到Dean的表情——阴沉而严肃。

“东村，利兰大街。在一家曾经的菲利普金酒店里，他们正要拆了这里改造成公寓。二楼。布置得和那间发现你那会儿的农舍一模一样。符号，雕刻……见鬼，希望这墙上到处都是的是动物的血，虽然这可能性不大。”

“我马上就到。”Castiel回答道，Dean抬手做了个动作，同时做了个“ **我们** 马上就到”的口型。Castiel摇了摇头，Dean眯起了眼睛。

Rachel显然不知道电话这头的状况，她继续说道，“我会通知警察放你进来。就官方来说，这个案子不归你管，但我想……好吧。”

“我很感激，Rachel。谢谢你。”

他挂断了电话，Dean已经开始喋喋不休，走向了前门，开始穿鞋。

“我们和你一起去。我，还有Sam。”

Castiel摇摇头。“你们还在被当局通缉，Dean。和我一起去会是件特别愚蠢的事情。”

Dean自信地咧嘴笑起来。“你等着，没有人会看我们第二眼。”

***

最终，他们在Cas的公寓里，等着Sam开车过来接他们。他刚停下车，Dean就做了个“给我下车”的手势。Sam翻了个白眼，把驾驶座让给了Dean。

“又一具尸体？”Sam问道，坐进了副驾驶位。

Dean钻进了他的baby的驾驶位，急切地想要检查在Sam开走她后，是否有任何凹痕、刮擦，还有Sam的iPod。“是啊，Cas的FBI伙计打电话来的。”

Cas坐进了后座，有点尴尬地坐在那里。Dean稍稍调整着镜子，让自己可以更清楚地看到Cas——镜子里的他直挺挺地坐着，像是在思索。

他听见Sam偷偷地笑了一声。

“干吗？”Dean怒视着他。

“没什么。”Sam大笑着说道，摇摇脑袋。

多亏了Cas精确的向导，不出三十分钟，他们就抵达了犯罪现场。Dean从后背箱里翻出一件备用的运动夹克，来配合Sam的商务便装，以及Cas的西装制服。他把假冒的警徽塞进了夹克内袋，感觉到Cas的眼睛正盯着他，他转过身面向他。

“我还是想重申，让我一个人进去，会比较好。”Cas低声说道。

“听着，我知道你在……担心或者别的之类的。但是，相信我，Sammy和我可以照顾自己。犯罪现场的联邦探员们通常都忙着做记录，干他们的活，不会留意到其他联邦探员。”

“但你不是其他联邦探员。你是犯罪分子。”

Dean四下张望着，感觉自己的心脏砰砰作响。但感谢上帝，真正的FBI们都在大楼里，看起来没人在外面走动。

“老天啊，Cas，下次再大声点，这样所有的警察都能听到你在说什么。”

Castiel皱起眉。“你知道我指的是什么。”

Dean瞥了Sam一眼，Sam稍稍动了动，然后似乎意识到Dean想要单独和Cas说几句话。

“哦，是啊。我要……呃……好吧。”Sam留下这些话后，向边上挪开了几步。

Dean抓住了Cas的手肘，轻轻让他转过身，背对着他的弟弟。

“我告诉过你，你不用担心我们。并且，说实话，我们要比你更适合出现在这里。我们见过非常多那样的场景。”

“我也是，Dean。”

Dean做了个“是啊，但是”的手势，然后开口这样说道。“是啊，但是，通常来说你不是——”

“我不是受害者。”Castiel打断道。

Dean皱起了眉头，因为那正是他打算说的。但看到Cas眼中冰冷的视线，他显然把那个词吞了下去。

“嘿，伙计，我没打算说你是（受害者）。而是作为参与者。我想说的是，你不该参与进来。”

Cas的眼睛差不多是越过了Dean的肩膀，看向了大楼。Dean以为他可能获得了某些进展。但是，紧接着Cas似乎略微收紧了下巴，重新看向Dean。

“我们在浪费时间。”Cas说着，越过了Dean身边，再经过Sam身边，进入了大楼，把他们两个留在了身后。Sam明智地闭着嘴不吭声，Dean整了整外套的领子，收紧下巴跟了进去。

就和Dean之前说的一样，其他的探员——那些 **真正的** 探员——压根没有注意到Dean和Sam——他们只是在一间充满了探员的屋子里的、额外的制服人员。

虽然大部分人都注意到了Cas。

Dean不太确定，Cas有否注意到、其他探员是如何打量着他的。他可以确定，Uriel背叛的细节，会是许多次会议、茶水间闲聊的话题。并不是每天都会有FBI把自己人抓起来然后在他身上刻符文。Cas一进入犯罪现场，好几组谈话的人就停下了他们间的对话。如果Dean和Sam曾担心过会被发现，那么Cas的出现显然会把这变成一个争论点。

Cas走进屋，脸上的表情没有任何变化。他的眼睛观察着周围，匆匆地掠过那些探员们，而没有挨个去辨认他们。Dean看着Cas走向了屋子里最为血腥的区域——一具尸体被一条染红的床单覆盖着。Cas低头看着地上那些符号，然后抬起了头。

Dean看见了尸体上方的天花板上的印记——就和Winchester兄弟闯入现场，救了Cas那时的天花板上的那些一模一样。Cas在尸体跟前跪下，蹲伏在尸体上方。Dean恨不得冲过去阻止他，在他把覆盖着尸体的床单掀开前把他拉开。

但他不能让自己被人注意到，而且他也太迟了。

Cas已经掀开了床单。起先，他的视线飞快地从下方的尸体上扫过，然后……逗留了一会儿。

他放下了床单，这让Dean感觉自己又重新能够呼吸了。当Sam开始走向Castiel，他感觉自己终于可以挪动脚步，跟上了他的弟弟。

“一模一样。”Cas压低着声音、缓慢地说道，多少有点没必要。多亏了Rachel的电话，在他们抵达之前，他们就知道这是一模一样的事件。但某种程度上来说，亲眼确认依然是沉重的一击。Cas向着没有人的角落走去，脚步沉稳。Dean迫不及待地想要跟上他。

Castiel将他极具穿透力的目光转向Dean。“我们要如何确认，它是否成功了？”他问道。

Dean皱起眉。“什么？你是指Uriel的计划？”

“是的。”Castiel的眼睛在Dean和Sam之间来回扫视着。“入口被打开了吗？”

Dean转向他的弟弟，他弟弟无奈地耸耸肩。“我不知道。”他说着。

Castiel抿起了嘴唇。“那应该会有迹象，是不是？类似于某种骚乱？”

Dean和Sam再一次交换着眼神，最终Sam拿出了手机。“我给Bobby打个电话，看看他有没有什么发现。”他说着，从Dean和Cas身边走开，去向了屋里的另一个区域，已经开始拨打电话。

Dean等到他走得足够远，然后瞥瞥周围，确保没有人可以听到他们说话。

“你还好吗？”他问道。

Castiel的视线从Dean的肩膀处越过，落在了尸体躺着的位置。

“我很好。”他回答着，没有注视着Dean的眼睛。

“真的？不如你看着我的眼睛，把这句话再说一遍？”

Cas立刻对上了Dean的眼睛。“我很好。”

Dean想要骂人。“人生如戏，”他喃喃着，“我只是……你知道的。那一定很艰难，看到那边那个家伙。”

Cas再次将视线越过Dean的肩膀，看看天花板，又看看地板，研究着那些符号。“在之前的工作里，我见过类似的，也见过更糟的。”

老天啊，Dean心想着，他突然就明白了，Sammy为何总是对他如此恼怒——在Sam试着和Dean谈论某些事情，而Dean拒绝的时候。“是啊，我懂。那就是，你知道的，这个离问题核心近了点。”

Cas的视线再次回到Dean身上。“我很好。”他第无数次说道。

Dean发誓，他再也不会对Sammy说这句话。

至少这个星期内不会。

Castiel突然从Dean身边走过去，开始和另一个FBI聊天，询问着验尸官是否已经取得了初步样本来做毒理学报告。然后又问起负责此事的探员是谁。

Dean真的无法跟上去。如果他们没有来过这个小镇，也没有被FBI录入指纹，那就是一回事。但他们臭名昭著。当然，在犯罪现场扮演着另一个正在执行任务的FBI，让他感觉相当安全。不过要出现在其他人的视线里，和他们对话，并极有可能 **被注意到** ，那就又是另外一回事了。

他和Sam不能在他们已经被当局盯着的情况下，冒这样的险。

Sam漫不经心地悄悄向他走来，把手机放回了口袋里。

“怎么样？”Dean问道，同时看着Cas在房间里来回穿梭着，和其他探员说话。相当一部分在和他对话时，看起来有点紧张——他们的视线在尸体和Cas身上来回游移着。

“Bobby说昨晚没有任何异常。”

“真的？好吧，”Dean咕哝着，“那是个好消息，不是吗？”

透过眼角，他看到Sam摆了个犹豫的手势。然后他终于把视线从Cas身上移开，转到Sam这里。

“怎么？”

“我们得在现场好好拍几张照片，并且那个……”Sam吞吞吐吐地，指指那具尸体。“那个……受害者，”他终于说出来。“Bobby顾虑的是，为什么会没有……骚乱。”

“什么？为什么？没有消息就是好消息。”

Sam又一次犹豫起来。“从宏伟的角度来看，是啊，没有消息就是好的。但是……我们必须知道为什么。”

那大约花了Dean三秒来消化这句话。“什——？哦，操。”他感到胃里一阵翻腾，再一次在屋里寻找起Cas的身影。发现他正和三个探员站在一起，两个女人一个男人，在门口那里。

Sam做了个鬼脸。“是啊。也许这能说明，这整个仪式都是在胡扯。或者……”

“或者，这可能是我们的伙计Uriel在设局……”Dean甚至都不愿细想。

“现在只有Castiel才会让它起作用。”Sam说着，也开始盯着Castiel。

Dean可以听见自己咬牙切齿的声音，使得他的下巴一阵抽紧。“杂种。”他咒骂道。

“呃，如果情况是那样的话，”Sam开口道，“至少我们可以非常确定，Uriel还在镇上。”

“是啊，”Dean幽怨地说道，“并且想要伺机对Cas下手。”

Cas正向着他们走来，看起来前所未有的阴沉和严肃。虽然很不合时宜，但是看着Cas敏捷地从房间那头走来，Dean的心跳倏地加快起来。

“我刚和几个同事聊了几句，看起来在过去的两周内，当地警察因为一连串的失踪案件而忙得不可开交。这个受害者是失踪人口之一。”Cas说着，把脑袋歪向尸体那侧。他稍稍向周围张望了几眼，然后拽着Dean的胳膊向着角落挪去，同时眼神示意Sam一起靠过来。当他们一齐窝在小角落里时，他继续说道，“我想，Uriel应该是需要更多的尸体来做宿主……嗯，作为宿主。”Castiel说完了他想说的话。

“什么？你指的是恶魔？”Dean小声问道，Castiel点点头。透过眼角，Dean可以看到Sam也在点头。

“是的。之前的两个宿主都死亡了。自杀。剩余的几人仍作为被告参与在法律诉讼中。Uriel可不会蠢到用他们来继续当宿主。”

“显而易见。”Dean咕哝着，一只手磨蹭着下巴。

“确实，”Castiel表示同意。“我相信，你说的就是恶魔附身。最近的那一连串人口失踪，看起来很有可能是恶魔正附在新的宿主身上。”

“该死。”Dean说着。他抬起头看着Sam，Sam此刻的表情让Dean感觉——他略微有点难受并且沮丧。

Sam最终歪过脑袋，开口说道。“好消息是，这么大量的恶魔活动，会留下能量的痕迹。”

Castiel把脸转向Dean，针对Sam刚才的言论，寻找着某种确认。Dean点点头。“是啊。把一群来自地狱的混蛋聚集到同一个区域，会在超自然的世界里留下一盏巨大的聚光灯。”

“我们要怎么利用那点？需不需要联系谁？或者有没有某种咒语或是仪式可以利用？”

“我们需要再给Bobby打个电话。看看他认不认识某个当地的灵媒师，是精通这方面的。某个早已熟知这个小镇的能量变动的人。”Sam说道。

Dean看着Cas，微笑着。“如果你当个乖乖的小探员，我们会付钱来给你读一下你的塔罗牌。”

Castiel回给他的、那个嘲讽般的表情，让Dean的心跳再一次加速起来。他感觉自己的嘴咧得更开了。

“来吧Cas，我们带你去见见灵媒师。”

***

Castiel和Sam一起坐在餐厅的包厢里，他看着Dean在停车场来回踱步，一边和Bobby打着电话。虽然他希望自己不是被迫地、想要不由自主地盯着Dean——他优美的身体曲线和轻盈的动作——他发现自己沉溺于注视着他。

“我确信Bobby会想办法让某个当地的，或者路过的灵媒和我们碰个头。”

听到Sam的话，Castiel试着把视线从Dean身上收回，转而盯着坐在桌子对面的Sam。

Sam宽大的手捧着一杯咖啡。看到有人在他跟前坐下，随后另一个人坐在了紧挨着他的空位上——本来是留给Dean的，他假设着——Castiel不禁皱起了眉。

他甚至没有注意到女招待在他们这桌停下了脚步。

“你们的……朋友Bobby，似乎非常见多识广。”Castiel若有所思地说道，用自己纤长的手指握住杯子，盯着那缕缕升腾的热气——就好像它们是某种征兆或是咒符。

透过眼角他看到Sam点点头。“哦，是啊。Bobby认识许多同行猎人。还有许多各种类型的人。灵媒师，书商，工艺品贩子。他自己本身还有个非常棒的书库。”

Castiel对讯问并不陌生。当他看到机会时，他知道要如何巧妙地切入话题。“所以，那就是说，你们会去他家？”

Sam再次点点头。“是啊。那个垃圾场。事实上我们并没有任何可以称作是家的地方。但如果要说的话，Bobby那儿多半能算我们的家。”

“我明白了。”Castiel答道，感到内心一阵下坠感。

他确定Dean会有许多……朋友。遍布全国的，许许多多的熟人。他从来不会在同一个地方呆很长时间，过着流浪般的生活。Castiel可能只是他地图上的昙花一现而已。

“所以，你们非常亲近吧。和Bobby，你……还有Dean。”

“是啊，”Sam慢悠悠地说着，抿了一口咖啡。“我想……”他深深吸了一口气后，呼了出来，透过窗子盯着Dean，就像先前Castiel那样。“我想，有时候，比起我们的亲生父亲，他更像是我们的父亲。”

Castiel的手指依然握着杯子。这有点……令人诧异。他本以为Bobby是个和Sam还有Dean年龄相仿的年轻猎人。“什么？”

“只是，”Sam继续说着，就好像没有听到Cas刚刚的疑问。“父亲努力过了。我知道他努力过。我现在能明白，他尽全力了。但有些时候，他把我们扔在Bobby或者Pastor Jim的家里。Jim是父亲认识的另一个猎人。”Sam解释道，“每当我回想起我的童年，我会想起他们，而不是我的父亲。我的父亲和我……我们相处得并不好，你知道吗？还有Dean……”Sam再次叹着气。“Dean渴望成为父亲那样的人，我不知道父亲是否意识到过这一点。或者说，他意识到了，他只是……我不知道，习惯了而已——没有恶意的。只是……好吧。他尽全力了。就像我说的。但我们在Bobby那里度过了几个漫长的夏天。每当我回想起那些夏天，我想，是Bobby教会了Dean如何用枪。大部分的关于车辆的知识也是他教的。并和他谈论狩猎，谈论我们的母亲。我都不知道，父亲是否和我们谈论过母亲的事。”

Castiel感到自己的脸颊因为尴尬而微微发红——假设Bobby是某种……“避难港”。而事实上，Bobby对于Dean和Sam来说，是他们的导师，也是他们的代理父亲。他再次转头看向窗外，看着Dean懒洋洋地把玩着手中的钥匙扣，从电话里听到什么后，点了点头。

Dean突然抬起了头，正好对上Cas的眼睛，然后对他眨了眨眼。Castiel感到自己的脸更红了，脸上一阵发热。他扭回头，重新盯着他的咖啡，嘴角浮起浅浅的笑意。

“他喜欢你。”

Cas抬眼看着Sam，Sam也盯着Castiel，看起来似乎被逗乐了。Castiel不知道该如何回应，所以他只是点了点头。

“在我们的工作状态里，我们没有多少机会……呃，和他人有所牵连。”Sam继续说着，“我们基本是来到一个小镇，然后很快离开。出发去另一个小镇，进行下一场狩猎，打倒下一个大坏蛋。甚至都没有给人们足够的时间来记住我们。”

“那对你们来说一定非常艰难。”

Sam耸耸肩。“我们习惯了，我想。但是Dean……他喜欢你。”

Castiel再一次严肃地点点头。“我也喜欢他。”

Sam笑了。“我发现了。”他说着，“但是，你知道的。作为兄弟，需要确认一下。”

Castiel张嘴想说他能理解，但餐厅门上方的铃铛叮铃当啷地响了起来。他和Sam同时抬起头，看着Dean走进来，按掉手机，向着他们走来。他滑坐进Castiel身边的座位里，大腿和臀部撞到了Cas的，然后就这么贴在了Cas身上。他抓起他的咖啡杯，喝了一大口。

“我们和灵媒师有个约会。Pamela Barnes。开车过去大约半个小时。在上路之前我们还有时间吃一顿。”

“Bobby可以为她作担保？”Sam问道。

Dean飞快地露出一个笑容，带着一丝狡黠。“当然。还有，在我打电话给Bobby让他给我们捎话之前，她先给 **他** 打了电话。就是她了！”Dean大声说着。“灵媒师在你自己意识到之前，就能够预知到你会来，我说的对吗？”

他靠回在座椅上，舒展着四肢，姿态优美。若不是Castiel了解他，他发誓那会是个巧合——Dean的一只手伸到了桌下，放在了Cas的膝盖上。那发生得如此轻巧，如此自然，完全不像是某种刻意的行为。他稍稍用眼角瞥着Dean，看到他用另一只手拿起菜单，一脸严肃地研究着塑料材质的菜单。Castiel偷偷摸摸地、慢慢地、慢慢地把自己的手伸了过去，覆在了Dean的手背上方。Dean一眨不眨地研究着菜单，在桌子底下翻过手掌，手指穿过Castiel的，紧紧地将两人的手指交握到一起。

女招待来到他们桌前为他们点单。Cas那双一向善于从嫌疑犯身上捕捉信息的眼睛，显然没有错过她的眼神变化——在她看到某些东西后，眼神迅速地闪烁起来。

他意识到，那是他的手腕。那个伤疤依然呈现粉红色，引人注目。他从Dean的手掌中挣脱了自己的手指，扯下了衬衫和外套的袖子，希望它们长到足以盖住他的伤疤——尽管他的手肘还弯曲着。Dean的手依然放在他的膝盖上，并且轻轻地捏了捏他。

他知道Dean也看见了。看见了女招待的眼神，看见了Castiel扯下他的衬衫袖子。那本应无关紧要。她是个陌生人。他没有必要对她作任何解释。Dean也知道背后的真相是什么。他知道那不是Castiel自己造成的伤痕。

然而，突然之间，他感到拥挤且浑身不适，并且希望自己并没有坐在包厢的里侧。他突然希望能有另一桩案件、另一次调查、另一份工作，可以让他摆脱现状。

他听见Dean替他点了餐，一份三明治加上一份沙拉。他意识到，虽然他们尚未面对面相处多少时间，他们依然通过电话和短信充分了解了对方。Dean替他选的，恰恰是他自己会选择的食物。女招待迅速地离开了，就和她出现时一样快。但他的不安依然徘徊着。

Dean和Sam谈论着他们的工作——恶魔，吵闹鬼，对于那位灵媒师，他们所期待的、和期待之外的事情，行动策略，Uriel，恶魔陷阱。Castiel试着跟上大部分的对话内容，但对于他尚有如此多未知的事情，他依然感到非常吃惊。就像是学习一门新的语言。他能明白他们在谈论些什么，但无法融入其中。

午餐之后，他们出发去灵媒师那里。Sam让出了副驾驶座，但Castiel只是摇摇头。不知为何，他更喜欢坐在后面；更喜欢这种能够通过后视镜注视着Dean的感觉，看着他的后脑勺，他摆放在方向盘上的手——当他行驶时，他所展示的那份自信和灵巧。

Castiel回想起昨天晚上——虽然他从不认为自己是个谈性色变的人，当然也不是欲求不满的那类——回味着昨晚，让他的五脏六腑疯狂地翻涌起来。

他想知道，Dean是否还会在他那里过夜。需要他开口问他吗？还是说，这是一种默认？Castiel不太清楚规则是什么样的，他也不知道，要如何搞明白那些规则。

Pamela Barnes住在城镇某个古老方位的一间小小的平房里。它看起来很旧，但显然深受人们喜爱——窗框和门廊台阶上布满了裂缝，温柔地形成了一个微笑的形状。当他们三个踩在上面时，发出了吱呀作响的声音，不过并没有任何不详的征兆；只是在显示，虽然它们古老而陈旧，却依然牢固，足以让人们站在上面。

Dean敲敲门，很快那扇门就被打开了。一位有着黑色长发、和猫一般双眼的、引人注目的美丽女子正盯着他们。

“你们好，小伙子们。我在等你们。”

她转过身，Castiel不禁留意到Sam和Dean都盯着她包裹在牛仔裤之下的屁股——加上裤子口袋上的人造钻石作为装饰——看了几秒。他抑制了自己想要皱眉的冲动。Dean当然想看谁就能看谁；看起来Castiel并没有对他提出任何要求的权利。尽管如此，他还是无法自控地感到一阵失望。

然而，当他们跟着她进入到一间小小的餐厅，并在她指示的座位那儿，挨着桌子坐下后，Dean似乎重新进入了工作模式，环视着房间，记录着他所看到的。Dean坐在她的右手边，Sam坐在她左手边，把她对面的座位留给了Castiel。

“Pamela Barnes？”Dean问道。

“是我，”她用她威士忌般柔软的嗓音回答道。“你们可真的没有浪费一点时间，马上就过来了。”

“呃，Bobby说你已经给他打电话了，邀请我们过来。目前时间很紧迫。”Dean回应着，懒洋洋地拖长着音调，尽管他看起来一副准备就绪的模样。

Pamela轻轻敲击着桌子，挨个检视着他们。先是Dean，然后Sam，最后她的眼神落到了Castiel身上。Castiel没有转移视线，他回应着她的凝视。最终她笑了起来，拿出了一叠塔罗牌。

“所以，小伙子们，告诉我你们到底在寻找什么。”

“你不知道吗？是你给Bobby打了电话。”Sam说道。

“我知道你们在寻找着什么，但不知道具体是什么。我很厉害，但我并不能看到所有的东西，Sam。”

“Bobby Singer告诉你、我们的名字了吗？”Castiel问道，感到一阵好奇。

“Dean和Sam的名字，是的。你的……你的名字我早就知道了。”

“怎么知道的？”Dean厉声问道。

她看看Castiel，又看看Dean，耸耸肩膀，开始洗牌。“事情有时候就这么发生了。你在寻找某样东西。”那是一句陈述，并不是一个问题。

Castiel点点头。“是的。某种恶魔活动。如果我们没有弄错的话，是大量的恶魔活动。并且就发生在最近。”

她发出了“嗯……”的声音，继续洗着牌，然后把它们收拾好，放在了她那小小的方桌正中央。Dean伸出了手，却被Pam用一个眼神阻止了。

“Castiel，如果可以的话，请你来切一下牌。”

Castiel伸出手，抽出一半的卡牌，然后放了下来。

“再来一次，用你第一次拿的那堆牌的上面一半。”

透过眼角，他可以看到Dean锐利的眼神。但随着Castiel再一次开始切牌，没有人说任何一句话。

Pamela把它们拢到一起，又洗了一次，然后开始一张张摊开。她抽出5张牌后停下了，看着他们，开口道。

“告诉我，Castiel，关于那个背叛了你的人。”

Castiel感到自己的眉毛因为诧异而上挑着，看到Dean和Sam都稍稍在座位里动了动。他耸了耸肩膀。

“Uriel是……我的搭档。我们一起工作了很多年。一起处理过许多艰难的案子，经历过许多彻夜无眠的工作。他是我见过的最幽默的人。”

他能感觉到，对于他这番话，Dean和Sam均感到一阵吃惊。但他并没有停下来，去看着他们。他继续盯着卡牌，就和Pamela一样。

“我确实从未怀疑过他有任何的表里不一或是违法行为。我……完全没有预料到。即便是回顾过往，我依然感到诧异。并且为此悲哀。”

Pamela抽出了另外几张牌。“而且他背叛的那个晚上，充满了黑暗。”她说着，放下了又一张牌。“你独自一人。”另一张牌被摆在了桌上。“即将死去。”

他看见Dean不安地在椅子里动来动去，但此时此刻，他没有额外的勇气来给予他力量。

“是的。”

她又抽出3张牌。“被恶魔所包围——那些你现在正在寻找的恶魔们。”

“是的。”他再次回答道。

“你知道它们在哪儿吗？还是说，你只是打算不停地打击他？”Dean突然说道，他的怒火瞬间点燃了整间屋子。

在Castiel能有所动作前，Pamela伸出手，拍了拍Dean。“放松，老虎。我可没打算要伤害你的男朋友。我只是在解读卡牌。”

Castiel等着Dean开口反驳，他不是Castiel的男朋友。

完全没有任何反驳。

Pamela处理着另外几张牌，翻动着它们，沿着桌子摆了一圈，随后她沉默着，思考着。她敲打了数下手指，从桌子边上挪开，弯腰从柜子底部的一堆书里挖出一本巨大、厚重的、布满灰尘的书，然后“砰”地一声把它扔在了桌上。

“什么？你发现什么了？”Dean问道。

她翻阅着书页，然后对着他勾勾手指。这卷书册如此老旧，Castiel几乎可以闻到纸张上灰尘的味道——略微发霉、却依然干燥，同时还带着香草的味道。她的手指划过书页，阅读着。由于Castiel坐着的角度，他无法读取那些文字。但Sam似乎可以看到那些文字，面对Dean好奇的目光，Sam摇摇头，耸了耸肩膀。

她“啪”的一声合上书本，使得空气中扬起一片灰尘。

“你的搭档，那个背叛了你的人，这一次，他并没有在开玩笑。他躲在了某个神圣的地方，某个进行礼拜的场所。不过我认为那个地方已经被废弃了有一段时间了。”

“什么，类似于废弃的教堂之类的？”Sam问道。

Pamela点点头，把卡牌全都拢到一起。“是的。对于他目前为止的失败，他非常生气。这一次他打算全力以赴。人们聚集和祈祷的地方……残留着能量。众多带着不同意图的人们长时间地聚集到一起，那会留下痕迹。”

“在哪里？”Dean质问道。

Pam摇摇头。“抱歉，Dean。这行不通。我不知道在哪里。”

Castiel意识到Dean打算要说什么，某些尖刻的话语，于是他选择在那发生之前抢先一步开口。“城镇上不会有太多这样的场所。尤其在这么一个人口并不密集的镇上。”

Dean迅速把脸转向了他，然后又看看Sam，Sam也点点头。“他说的对。教堂，规模比较大的那种，通常被经营得非常好，并且保存了它的土地购买及建筑用途的记录。如果那是间比较小的教堂，某个规模较小的教派的话，我们可能就没这么幸运了——因为那些很容易被隐蔽起来。”

“不，那必须得是有着足够多的人群留下的巨大能量。”Pamela重申道。“它的……尸骨必须是相当古老的。”

“就这样？这就是你知道的所有信息？”Dean问道。

“对你来说？是的。”Pamela确认道。“不过，等你们出去后，我想要单独和Castiel在厨房里谈谈。”

这一次，Castiel伸出一只手拍了拍Dean的手肘，打断了他即将脱口而出的话，对着Pamela点点头。“那好吧。Dean，Sam，我一会儿去车上找你们。”

Dean大声地表达着不满，站起身，近乎是推翻了他的椅子。Pamela优雅地把椅子摆回了原地，转身向前走去——想必那是厨房的方向。

Castiel跟着她，听到Sam和Dean从前门离开了屋子。Pamela往壶里倒满了水，划了根火柴，熟练地点燃了煤气灶。

“他喜欢你。非常喜欢。”她说道。

“我……知道。”Castiel答道，多少有点害羞。

“是吗？”她问道，扬起一侧优雅的眉毛，眼神饶有趣味、洞悉一切。

他感到自己涨红了脸。她不禁笑出声，嗓音低沉。

“你没有必要怀疑。他不是那种依附于他人的类型，但是他……非常迷恋你。”

“这就是你想对我说的吗？”

她的神情瞬间冷静下来。“不。当然不是。”

“你还有其他信息吗？”

她近乎犹豫地点点头。Castiel感到某种不适在他胸中生根发芽。

“我不知道那可以被改变多少。有多少是既定的，又有多少可以被改变。”

看着她的表情，听着她所说的话，他的胸口一阵抽紧。他感觉就好像有一朵乌云盘旋在他脑袋上方。

“这么多事情都已经步入轨道了，再加上这么多的能量波及其中。那……很难说最终要如何解决它。”

“Dean会死吗？”他突然问道，在他意识到自己想要这么说之前，那些话就自发地从他口中蹦了出来。

“不，”她飞快地答道，“我几乎可以确定。Dean不会死，Sam也不会。”

她抬头盯着他，她的绿眼睛里，充满了认真和……悲伤。

“哦，”他平静地说道，突然因为无话可说而不知所措。“我……明白了。”

“我不是特别确定，”她继续说道，抬手覆在他的胳膊上。透过外套的纤维质感，那双手温暖而坚定。“我只知道那是……非常有可能的。并且……”她顿了顿，微微眯起眼，看着他——透过他，看着某个方向。“那未必会这样。”

“我不明白。”

“就好像，它可能会发生，也可能不会发生。两种可能性都有。在同一时间内。我无法分辨。”她舔舔嘴唇。“你的周围还有着另一股力量。一股有利的力量。它希望你能成功。”

“它不是来自Winchester兄弟？”Castiel问道。

Pamela摇摇头。“不。它更为古老，更为强壮。但非常遥远，触不可及。它联结着你的信仰。”

“我的信仰？”Castiel大为诧异。他一直认为自己是有信仰的，相信灵魂，尽管他并不经常去教堂祷告。

“是的。你美好的信仰，你想要做正确的事情。你的信仰远比这些要强大。”

Castiel琢磨着她的话，感觉到它在他的脑海中无比沉重，虽然还不至于无法承受。它在……意念上要比实质上更为沉重。

“我想，能够拯救你的，是你的信仰。但我所了解的，也不是特别明确。我很抱歉。”

“你没有必要感到抱歉。”Castiel无意识地答道。

“我知道那是一种选择。你的选择。”Pamela说着，她的眼睛终于重新聚焦，再一次看向他。

“那就是没有别的选择。”他坚定地说道。

她微微眯起眼。“看着你，我看到了一把钥匙。”她说着。

“我想，在仪式之后，我就变成了那把钥匙。”

“我觉得……”她皱起眉。“我觉得我有必要告诉你，钥匙可以打开一扇门，也可以锁上一扇门。”

他感到就像是某样东西进入了他的体内，驻扎在了里面，但他不确定那到底是什么。“我做过一些梦，梦里有着相似的对话。那代表着什么？”

Pamela耸耸肩，神情里依然带着歉意。

他感到左右为难。他认为自己不得不相信她，但是，与此同时，他又觉得这么做是件非常愚蠢的事情。他知道这个世界上有超自然的事物。他现在已经亲眼见过了。并且他也知道，Pamela甚至在他们自己意识到之前，就已经预见到他们会来找她。

另一方面，他知道他是个优秀的探员。一名杰出的战士——找不到更好的词来形容了。他无数次面对过犯罪分子，并且都获得了成功。他训练有素，他聪慧过人，他意志坚定。

但是在这件事……Uriel这件事上，还有着别的什么。关于仪式，关于当下的境况，令人感觉……像是脱轨的列车。他感到自己被迫卷入其中，并且他也不清楚他有多少力量和意志可以倚靠，用于改变他的命运轨迹。

他不确定，他有多少信仰。

“我还剩多少时间？你知道吗？”

“我……没多少时间了。”

他们就那么站了一会儿，在她的略带柠檬味和肥皂味的厨房里，伴着她胡乱叠放的餐盘和色彩明亮的福米卡柜台面，静静地凝视着对方。

最终，他艰难地咽了口水。“我要走了。他们在等我。”

她向前跨了一步，突然抱住了他；紧紧地、用力地拥抱着他，或多或少吓了他一跳。在他的职业生涯中，他也遇到过这种情况——人们因为情绪过激而扑向他。但次数并不多，所以那没有成为他能够从善如流去应付的场面。他尴尬地拍拍她的背。然后，在她撤后身体的时候，Pamela亲吻了一下他的脸颊。

“上帝与你同在。”她轻声说着。

“谢谢你。”他说道，声音温柔低沉。水壶尖叫起来，她猛地向着声源转过身，把它从灶台上拿开。

他离开了她舒适的厨房，穿过大厅，回到了门口。Dean坐在驾驶座里，手指不耐烦地敲打着方向盘。Sam正盯着他的智能手机，多半已经在进行调查了。Castiel一从台阶上走下，Dean就抬起了头，看着他向着车的方向走来。

Castiel钻进了后座，无视了Dean在后视镜里意有所指的眼神。他假装自己没有看见，而是转头看着窗外。他听到Dean再次用手指敲打了几下方向盘，然后发动引擎，驶向了路面。

“不如你把我在市政厅放下，”Sam说道，依然读着手机上的文字。“我可以在那里做些调查，而你们可以继续研究以诺语，或许能和Bobby的那些联系起来。”

“我想登录FBI的主机，看看他们发现了什么。任何关于最近这桩谋杀案件的信息。”Cas答道。

通过后脑勺，他看到Sam点了点头。而Dean保持着沉默。

在沉默的行驶了若干分钟后，他们在市政厅附近靠边停下。Sam和Castiel都下了车——Sam准备离去，Cas钻进了副驾驶座。他刚刚坐下，在他关上门之前，Sam弯腰把身子探进了车里。

“我会叫辆计程车回旅馆。不用等我。”他说着，露出一个坏笑，随后用力关上了车门。

“多嘴的家伙，”Dean咕哝着，但他的声音里并没真的要生气的意思。“所以。”

他没有继续说任何话，Cas把视线从离去的Sam身上、转回到了Dean身上。

“所以？”Cas重复道。

Dean给了他一个期待的眼神，扬起眉毛。“嗯？”

“嗯，什么？”Castiel把问题丢了回去。

Dean睁大了双眼。“呃，灵媒师女士必须要告诉你的、神秘的要命的重要事情，到底是什么？”

Castiel耸耸肩。他并不打算和Dean分享他的秘密。如果这是他唯一一次能和Dean在一起的机会，如果他们共渡的时光被精确计算、这般有限，他不想把这些告诉Dean。他不希望这些时光变得剑拔弩张、充满不快，或是为了如何进行（下一步）而和Dean发生争执。

他只想享受这些，他目前拥有的时光。

当他开口时，是以一种——当某个人想要弄清楚他究竟想表达什么时、那种缓慢的节奏。“她只是……想和我谈谈。关于你。”他说着。

“我？为什么？她说了什么？”Dean问道，眯起眼睛。

“她说你喜欢我。”Cas说着，感到胸口一阵温暖——看着Dean脸红起来，别过眼睛，突然忙于行驶，企图把注意力转回到路面上。

“哦，呃，当然，我……我是说，你知道的。”

Castiel感到自己的嘴角浮现起一个发自内心的微笑。他转头看向窗外，面向阳光。他闭上了眼睛。他的脸上温暖而明亮，他希望这份温暖可以驱散，在听了Pamela的话之后、驻扎于他胸中的寒意。

温暖他的胸膛的，并不是阳光，而是Dean的手。那只游移到他膝上，穿过他的手指，紧紧握住他的手。

驱散了他胸中的寒意。

***

Dean知道他非常擅长狩猎。对此他总是有着某种诀窍——即便在危急境况下，他依然保持头脑冷静，从不惊慌。

但他极度 **厌恶** 调查。

他知道为什么Sammy喜欢调查。那需要条理，需要仔细斟酌——就像在历史和科学里寻找星点般的线索。线索A引向线索B，线索B引出5种可能性，然后每种可能性都需要被充实再进行检验。像是一个巨大的逻辑难题，或是决策树。

并不是说Dean做不了这些。他可以，他也做过。

他只是不喜欢而已。

但通过Cas盘坐在他的笔记本前的方式来看——屏幕的背光照亮了他的脸，让他的脸看起来像鬼魂一般苍白，若不是他的脸颊和下巴上还留着胡茬——他全身心地投入其中了。他已经一个小时没有挪动过了，除了敲打键盘，点击鼠标，抓起Dean放在他旁边的咖啡。当Dean把咖啡杯放下时，他甚至都没有抬头看他一眼，只是默默地念了一句“谢谢”，然后啜了一小口。他在思考的时候，眉头紧紧地皱在一起，嘴唇微微撅起。他时不时地深呼吸着，然后长长呼出一口气，但他并没有站起身，或是挪动身体。

Dean好无聊。

还很饿。

很难说是哪种感觉获得了胜利。

最终，饥饿战胜了无聊。当他的胃第二次咕咕叫起来，而Cas已经在四十分钟内都没有动过了，Dean走了过去，合上了Cas的笔记本屏幕。

Cas眯着眼，抬起头看着Dean。“我正查到一半。”

“说的像是你没有打开每五分钟自动保存的设置一样。我饿了，我们先吃饭。”

“我的公寓里没有任何从超市里买回来的东西。”

Dean自顾自地咧嘴笑起来。那一定是Cas表达“我这没有吃的东西”的方式。他耸耸肩。“所以我们出门，或者点外卖。哪种都可以，我很随便。”

“是的，昨晚我就发现了。”

隔了好一会儿，Dean才意识到，Cas那是在开玩笑。然后他大笑起来。“你刚才是开了个玩笑吗？一个千真万确的玩笑？”

“我以前就知道要怎么开玩笑。”

“还有，老兄，你和我一样随便。我想我们都没有经历过第一次约会。”

有好一会儿，Cas看起来稍微有点悲伤，似乎在思考着什么。“不，我不认为我们约会过。”

“那好吧，我们走。我们出发，随便吃点。让今晚成为约会之夜。”

Cas顿了顿，眼睛瞥向地面，又重新抬头看向他。“你介不介意，如果可能的话，我们今晚就呆在这里？”

低头望着Cas极为真挚而坦诚的表情，Dean感觉他根本无法对他说不。“当然。你是想叫外卖，还是我出门去买点什么？”

Cas轻轻地把他的电脑推到了一边，毫无意识地挤进了Dean的空间里。“我想我这里有些菜单。”

Cas正要转身离开，Dean突然抓住了他的屁股，把他拉向自己，在他唇上落下一个湿热的吻。热吻之后，Castiel看起来稍稍有点迷迷糊糊的，还有点茫然。在轻微的困惑中，Castiel对着他眨了两下眼睛。

“刚才那是什么意思？”

Dean耸耸肩。“突然想这么做而已。”

Cas又开始做那件事了，看起来似乎在研究着Dean的脸——他的眼睛扫视着Dean的五官。Dean努力让自己不要在这审视之下产生任何退缩。但他的肚子再一次咕咕叫起来，他大笑着，缓和了他紧张的神经。

“Dean Winchester的胃从不等待任何人。”Dean说着。

“显然不。”Castiel答道，然后拿起了Dean见过的最新的外卖菜单。

它们甚至按照食物种类、以字母表的顺序进行了排序。

对于Cas如此细心的行为，他感到的不是过分讲究、或是呆板，而是认为它相当呆萌、并且可爱——让他意识到，他已然陷得太深。他挑选了厚披萨，而Cas只是耸耸肩，告诉他，无论他想要什么，都无所谓。

他下了单后，拦腰抱住Castiel，把他推倒在沙发上，爬到了他身上。对于这张沙发来说，他们两人显然都太大只了。Cas不得不把他的脚搁在其中一只靠垫上，稍稍抬起膝盖。而Dean的一条腿则是悬在了沙发边缘，膝盖碰到了地面，跨坐在Cas的髋部上。

“说真的，”他贴着Cas的嘴唇，说道，“这是霍比特人专用的沙发。”

Cas动了动，试着让他们更舒适地窝在这张沙发里，结果是——他用膝盖顶到了Dean的腰侧，还差点用胳膊给了Dean一下肘击。“在我购买它的时候，我没想过它会有这种用途。我更在意的是它的防划性。”

Dean在Cas唇间笑出声，然后亲吻着他。Cas的手指穿过他的头发，按摩着他的头皮，这份愉悦让他想要哼哼。“我相信你。这张沙发简直可怕。”

他向前耸动了几下臀部，沙发可怕地嘎吱作响起来，那听起来真是一点都不性感。他爆发出一阵大笑，不得不把脸埋在了Cas的颈窝里。那是如此荒唐。他试着让自己看起来熟练老成，但他却窝在一张给洋娃娃用的、防划痕的皮沙发里，并且它听起来……他甚至想不出来要如何在不拉在裤子里并再次大笑出声的情况下，来形容它的声响。他后撤着身体，望着Cas，而Cas再一次用那种古怪的方式盯着他——凝视着Dean，一眨不眨，也不移开视线。在房间昏暗的灯光下，他瞳孔微微放大，宛如猫头鹰。

Dean没有再想笑的意思了。他慢慢地向下，把嘴唇贴向Cas的，先是近乎纯洁地触碰着对方，然后带着某种意图地贴上了他的嘴唇。他舔弄着Cas唇间的缝隙，屡次吮吸着Cas的下嘴唇。当Cas终于张开嘴唇，Dean毫不犹豫地把舌头伸进了那湿热之处，舔弄着内侧。Cas叹息着，似乎更深地陷入了沙发里；Dean让自己的体重稍稍下沉着，与他一同陷入其中。

他把一只手臂挤入了Cas的身体下方，另一只手臂拉扯着Cas的衬衫，把它从他的裤腰中拽了出来，伸手滑向Cas的臀部。Cas的皮肤温暖而紧绷，Dean可以感觉到在他的拇指之下，Cas的胯骨凸起的触感，他不禁向下按压着。Cas的手滑入Dean的T恤里侧，抚摸着他的后背。让他感觉，此时此刻，他仿佛拥有全世界的时间。在这张见鬼的令人不适的沙发上，深陷Cas温暖的怀抱，忘我地亲吻着他。

他都回忆不起来，上次他这般亲吻着别人，是什么时候的事情了——没有去想，那只是通向其他道路的某块踏脚石。但是，这一刻，所有的一切都只有这个吻而已——描绘着Castiel的嘴唇，他的下颚，他的脖颈——摸索着他的面部轮廓，用他自己的嘴唇来熟悉着这一切——伸出舌头来品尝他脉搏跳动之处的皮肤触感，然后再一次吻着他的耳垂下方。Dean只想缓慢地、用尽所有时间、以触摸和品尝的方式来了解Cas的一切。

公寓的门铃最终嗡嗡作响起来，他不情愿地从Cas温暖、顺从的身体上爬下来，整了整自己的裤子，以某种似乎在大声宣布着“我正企图掩盖某个地方半硬的状态”的方式抖了抖他的T恤，然后打开了门。即便送披萨的女孩花了两分钟才抵达门口，显然，通过——当他应门时，看着她脸上那一连串尴尬-脸红-坏笑的反应，并且她还透过他身后，悄悄地张望着，看到Cas几乎是茫然地、睡眼惺忪地躺在沙发上——来看，那依然不足以使他冷静下来。

他塞给她一张十美元，告诉她度过一个美好的夜晚，听到她喃喃着，“显然没有你的夜晚这么美好”，随后回头向着电梯走去。

当他转回身，看到Cas正以一种失落、悲伤的表情盯着他。这让Dean不由得顿住了，把披萨放在了厨房吧台上。他皱起眉头。

“出什么事了？”

Cas深吸了一口气，像是要说什么，然后闭上了嘴，耸耸肩，看起来突然有点羞怯。“我喜欢有你在这里的感觉。”

Dean感到一丝坏笑浮上了他的嘴角。“我也喜欢呆在这里。”

Cas并没有回给他微笑，事实上，他看起来愈发显得凄凉。他从沙发上站起身，走向厨房，毫无征兆、也没有一丝尴尬地踏入了Dean的空间。Cas贴上了Dean的身体，他们的胯骨轻轻地碰撞着，他用胳膊环住了他。

对于Cas突然陷入了某种奇怪的情绪，让Dean瞬间感到略微不安。

“你这是……？呃……”Dean结巴起来。

“我希望……”Cas开口道，声音低沉温柔，传入Dean的耳中。他叹了口气。“我们浪费了这么多的时间。”他最终说道。

Dean轻轻捏了捏他，胳膊紧紧地环抱着Cas的身躯。“我们现在没有在浪费时间。”

Cas稍稍后撤着身体。“不，我想没有。”

Dean等了一会儿，思考着，无论目前这是什么情况，最终都会过去。

但是，却没有。

Cas继续凝视着他，一言不发。Dean再次捏了他一下。

“伙计，披萨。”他催促道。

“当然。”Castiel答道，仿佛他刚才并没有无言地审视着Dean。

Cas脱离了Dean的怀抱，走向其中一面橱柜，拿出一些盘子，然后从另一个抽屉里翻出一些纸巾。当他取出刀和叉子的时候，Dean差不多是笑了起来。这多半是Dean第一次用刀叉来吃披萨。但是，如果这就是Cas吃披萨的方式……

他想，他可以习惯这种方式。

***

在Dean收拾的时候——把披萨放进冰箱里，开启洗碗机，Castiel趁机给Gabriel打了个电话。电话一被接起，他就能听到听筒中较为微弱的噪音，显然Gabriel正在他的办公室里，而没有在俱乐部现场。依然可以朦胧地听到音乐声，但没有像Gabriel在充当酒保那会儿这么震耳欲聋。

“如果是关于那些孩子的，我 **发誓** 那些身份证明看起来是合法的。”Gabriel一接起电话，就开始叨叨。

Castiel笑了。他喜欢他哥哥，也确实很爱他。Gabriel总是比他外表看起来要强大的多。庞大的设想，远大的梦想，宏大的出场。

“你好，Gabriel。”

“你不会逮捕你最爱的哥哥的，对不对？”

从Gabriel的音调来看，Castiel能分辨出，他今晚已经几杯酒下肚了。“你是我唯一的哥哥。”

“更糟了！哦我的上帝啊，人间悲剧！简直就是该隐和亚当！别这么对我，Cas。因为那样我就只能越狱，然后带你去公路旅行，让你放松，来点脱衣舞娘，和许许多多的巧克力棒。并且我会把其中一根塞进你的西装口袋里，那样会糟蹋了你的外套，然后你就不得不脱光了到处跑。考虑到你那惨白的皮肤，那简直糟透了。”

“我没有要逮捕你。”

“哦感谢 **上帝** 。我知道我全靠你了，老弟！”

“一切都……如何？”

“这是一次问候电话？”Gabriel问道，语调中带着疑问。

“我只是想知道你的近况。和你聊聊。”

“老天，谁死了吗？”Gabriel开了个玩笑，Castiel却感到自己因为他的话而瑟缩了一下。在他能回应任何话之前，Gabriel开始唠叨关于俱乐部的事，关于他的卖酒执照即将过期，关于他不得不雇佣另一个助理，关于Balthazar再一次打算要更新菜单……

Castiel任由自己被那份唠叨所淹没，亲切而令人欣慰。

“……所以我告诉他，如果你认为那是不道德的，你应该看看上周发生了什么！让我告诉你，那些话你永远都不该对一个法官说。”

“我时常感到诧异，你居然还没有入狱。”

“呼~他们是无法把我关起来的，否则他们就会没地方来处理他们自己的狗屎。如果你知道我在说什么的话，我是见过某些人做过某些事情的。”Gabriel说着，音调开始变得夸张。“但是，说真的，你和那个帅哥睡了吗？”

他立即抬起了头，看着Dean，就好像Dean可以听到Gabriel在电话里说了什么一样。Castiel心想，Dean在厨房里的样子，看起来也非常棒。他轻松地收拾着晚餐，把披萨放进保鲜盒里，扯碎披萨盒扔进垃圾桶。Dean转过头，注意到他正盯着他，便向他眨了眨眼，翘起嘴角露出一个微笑。Cas脸红了起来，结结巴巴的，吐出了一个答案，Gabriel在他耳边大声起哄着。

“喔哦哦哦哦哦哦，你和他睡了！干得漂亮！猛男，拿下他！带他来这里！让我和他聊聊，当然，完全是光明正大地聊。还有，呃，你知道的。把他弟弟带来，或者什么都行。”

“也许吧。”

“我说真的。在俱乐部关门的时候你们过来，我会洗耳恭听，上下其手。开玩笑的！开玩笑的！我会管好我的手的。除非你带他弟弟来。”

不知不觉中，Castiel温柔地对着Gabriel笑了。“我非常乐意。”他说着，考虑到Pamela今天下午早些时候所对他说的那些，他希望他没有因为疏忽而在撒谎。

传来一声模糊的打破玻璃的声音，Gabriel咒骂道。“哦见鬼，那听起来不太妙。我要挂了。”

“当然，再见，Gabriel。”

“回见。”

Dean在他身边的沙发上坐下，他下陷的体重使得Cas离他更近了。Cas关掉了手中的手机屏幕。

“你哥哥？”

Castiel点点头。“是的。”

“他们可能会令人极度头疼，但能有他们在身边，就很好。”Dean说着。

他点点头，对于Dean的陈词，不知道该补充些什么。

“我在担心他。”Cas突然蹦出一句话，吓到了他自己。“他非常地……冲动。我很担心，如果我不在他身边了，不知道会发生什么事。”

“看起来他一切顺利。有事业，并且经营得不错。”Dean答道，伸出胳膊勾住Cas，把他拉得更近。Dean的怀抱温暖而坚定，Castiel只想躺在那里，在这短暂的时光中，不去思考任何事情。“此外，你似乎也不会去什么别的地方啊。”

Cas心想着，这并不是他能说了算的。

他们在沙发上共渡了一小会儿昏昏欲睡的饭后时光，随后Cas把他推了起来，走向了他的办公室。Dean默默地叹了一口气，跟在了他的身后。他拿出了那些他从魔法书中取得的纸页——那些他从没有给过Dean和Bobby的纸页。看起来Dean并不像是能够分辨它们是哪几页的样子，但他依然感到些微的暴露感和……罪恶感，特别是他同时还和Dean在同一间房间内研究着那些翻译。

Dean似乎相当专注于在网上搜索关于魔法书其他部分的不同翻译和释义。除去投入于他的任务之外，Castiel确实花了小部分时间、用来偷瞥了Dean几眼。他情不自禁地好奇着，如果他们在不同的环境下相遇，将会发生些什么。他是否会发现Dean是某种重罪犯？甚至可能会逮捕他？或者，他是否还会在多少程度上推断出、对于Dean所面临的指控，他并不是完全有罪的？至少，在他们指控他的那种方式里，他并不是完全有罪的。

他们之间要如何才有可能？一名重罪犯，和一位FBI探员。可能Castiel会触犯法律，来帮助Dean。他想要假装他们依然能够拥有某种关系——在另一种时空内，在不同的地方。他想要相信某种更高等级的力量会起效，把他们吸引到一起，并确保他们顺着那个方向走下去。

他瞪着面前胡乱涂写在纸页上的陌生文字，那些歪歪扭扭的线条变得模糊、开始晃动。

他想要有某种信仰——某种更为强大的计划正在实施；某个人，某些东西知道计划正在如何进行，并且希望Castiel和Dean获得成功。

他不知道那是否会让他对某种未知的存在产生虔诚的信仰；或者，只是疯狂到近乎荒谬而已。

如果是后者，他宁愿自己永远都不会知道。

他叹了口气，试着让自己的双眼再次集中在纸页上。他感觉他已经非常接近于破解它们了，就快要能够理解那陌生的语言、古怪的短语。如果他能够再多弄明白几个单词，他有一种预感——一切就能拼凑完整。

也许，对Dean、Sam还有Bobby隐瞒那些纸页，是种愚蠢的行为。他不确定那是否是因为羞耻、骄傲，或者只是因为单纯的愚蠢，在第一时间内控制了他的行为。他从桌边站起来，把那些纸页拿到传真机那儿。

“你发现什么了吗？”Dean问道，没有从电脑前移开视线。

“不。只是某些……有更多的资料需要发送给Bobby。也许他的运气会比我好一点。”

他不想告诉Dean，从最开始，他就藏起了那些纸页。他背对着Dean，把它们通过传真发了出去。

“对于人类来说，Bobby的大脑一定是超级疯狂的，”Dean说道，“你知道他会说日语吗？可能还会说好多种其他语言。”

“你们都是各式各样的古怪人才，是不是？”Castiel答道，转身看着Dean。

Dean抬起头，微笑着。“你说的好像你现在不是我们其中的一员一样，Cas。”

对于Dean的话，Cas诧异地眨了几下眼睛。“我以为，你一直在竭尽全力把我排除在外。”

Dean的微笑消失了，他的眼神变得严肃。“虽然我非常不想承认，但你现在已经陷得非常深了。”

“我明白你生来就是这般的命运，”Castiel慢慢地说着，“但是，纵使你没有这样的命运，在知道了那里有着什么样的存在之后，你认为你还能就这样转过身吗？假装你不知道那些都是真实存在的？”

Dean的手指敲打着桌子，盯着Cas。微弱的灯光下，绿眼睛变得晦暗而深沉。“多半不会。”他承认道。

传真机完成了纸张的吞入，在一声长长的“哔——”声之后暗示它已经完成工作。那似乎突破了Castiel的防线，让他意识到自己有多疲劳。他揉着眉心。

“我想，对于乖巧的FBI小探员来说，该睡觉了。”Dean说着，从椅子里站起身，走向Castiel。

Castiel感到一天的重量都压到了自己身上。在犯罪现场看到尸体，就像是看到了他自己的翻版——曾经可能发生的。

依然有可能发生的。

然后，就是Dean。英俊的Dean正站在他的跟前，自己看起来也筋疲力尽、昏昏欲睡。Castiel伸出手，交握着Dean的手指，感受着Dean手掌中的老茧和略微干燥的皮肤。Castiel很累了，在这一瞬间，他忘却了自我，任由自己的脑袋向前倒去，额头靠在Dean的肩膀上。

他听到Dean温柔地笑了，他抬起另一只手，紧紧扣住了Castiel的脖子。

“累了？”

“嗯。”

“我们去睡觉吧。明天我们再和Bobby以及Sam交换一下信息，看看我们的进展。也许还需要再去见见Pamela。”

他让Dean牵着他走向自己的卧室。而当他们脱去衣物的时候，没有任何激起肉体性欲的气氛在里面——Dean脱得只剩内裤，Castiel穿着短裤和背心。他不得不承认，他多少感到欣慰。考虑到现在压在他心头的事情，他不确定他是否还对任何其他事情有兴趣。

他爬上了床，不知不觉地让自己半个身体靠在了Dean身上；Dean的胳膊坚实而温暖地环绕着他。

“我就知道，”Dean悄悄地说着，“偷取拥抱的家伙。”他的声音透着温柔，还有一丝愉悦。

Castiel动了动，更深地拱入了Dean的怀中。呼吸着Dean的气息，感受着Dean的皮肤贴着他的脸颊，听着Dean的呼吸声和心跳声。

“我想，对于Uriel所做的一切，我没有办法去恨他。”Castiel说着，开始渐渐陷入昏睡。

“嗯？什么？”Dean问着，疑惑的声音在Castiel耳边嗡嗡着。

“我不知道，倘若不是这种情况，你我要如何才能相遇。”

他不太确定，是他在Dean开口说话前就陷入了沉睡，还是Dean只是没有回答。

Castiel做了个梦。

他正在一条有着许多扇门的冗长走廊上步行着。它看起来非常昏暗，没有什么灯光，让他无法分辨那琥珀色的光线来源于哪里。他低下头，看到自己手心里有一把钥匙，那把刻有他名字的钥匙。它古老而触感温热。他看也没看，就穿过了数道门。知道他寻找的那扇门，就在最深的前方。

Castiel找到了它。

在深色的木门上，刻着和他胸口一模一样的符号。他抚摸着那些符文，感受着手掌之下搏动的木质触感——不知为何依然有着生命力。他感到他胸口的标记，像是在呼应般，以相同的节奏跳动起来。他拿起钥匙，插进了钥匙孔。

“Cas。”

他将头转向一侧，看到了Dean，远远地站在那里，在那长得不可思议的走廊彼端。他一动不动地站着，遥不可及，却又同时在无形中如此靠近。

“我很抱歉，Dean。”

他听到自己的声音说出了那些话，并不确定他是否真的大声地说出了它们。

Castiel转动钥匙，锁上了门。

他在惊诧中醒来，挥舞着手臂，然后立马有人紧紧地抱住了他。

“嘿，嘿，嘘——你没事了。”

他大脑中的动物本能想必是在大脑更高级的功能运作之前，就对Dean的声音、还有Dean皮肤的气味作出了反应——因为在他真正意识到之前，他就开始放松了下来。

“做噩梦了？”

Dean的声音透露着晨间的低沉，传入Castiel的耳中，还有些微嘶哑。他喜欢那样的声音。他深吸了一口气，翻了个身，稍稍从Dean身侧挪开一点，手指穿过自己的头发，停留在了后脑勺上。

“不……完全是。”他承认道，瞪着天花板。他不确定为何他如此不安。对比一些他曾经做过的其他的梦，这个梦相当的平淡。

窗户透入了微弱的光线，现在一定还是清晨。他飞快地瞥了时钟一眼，确认了现在刚过6点。

Dean突然拍了拍他的大腿，微微吓了他一跳。

“你知道治愈噩梦的良药是什么吗？甜甜圈。我去买点咖啡和甜甜圈。你最喜欢哪种口味？”Dean问道，溜下床，穿上了他的裤子。

“甜甜圈？我没有喜欢的口味。”Castiel说着，用手肘撑起自己，看着Dean穿上衣服。

“什么？每个人都有自己最喜欢的口味。Sammy喜欢那些有葡萄干的。我喜欢那些有彩虹糖浆的。”Dean顿了顿，对他眨眨眼。“但是如果你告诉他的话，我会说你是个说谎的小坏蛋。来吧，枫糖？波士顿奶油？”Dean扬起了一侧眉毛。“果酱？”

Cas皱起眉。“我真的不知道。有时候我会吃低脂松饼。”

“我猜你是喜欢果酱的类型。”穿好裤子和T恤之后，Dean弯下腰，认真地盯着他。“或者……你可能是酸奶油爱好者。”

Dean再次盯着他看了一会儿，向前倾身，在Cas唇上落下一个飞快而炙热的吻。“我很快回来。继续帮我暖床。”他坏笑着。

Castiel听到Dean走到了前门，他大喊道：“我的钥匙在电灯开关旁边的挂钩上。”

Dean没有回答，所以Cas不确定Dean是否听到了他说的话。

他躺了回去，重新陷入那温暖而柔软的床单里，身体翻向一侧，把脸埋进了枕头里。那闻起来有Dean的味道——就像是干净的汗水和肥皂，他身上独一无二的味道。

他打起了盹儿，至少他认为他是在打盹儿。因为接下来他所知道的，就是他昏昏欲睡——清晨睡回笼觉的最糟糕的方式。他感到身体沉重，无精打采，怎么都无法面对要起床的事实。他听到前门传来了声响，有人走了进来，然后陷入了寂静。

他非常地确定，就算了为了Dean和他的甜甜圈，他也不想从床上爬起来。

他在枕头里哼哼了几下，含糊不清地说着。“你没找到钥匙吗？”

没有回答。他强迫自己稍微恢复了一点意识。

“Dean？”

当袭击发生时，Cas毫无任何准备。那些手抓住了他，某些东西立刻蒙上了他的脸和头。他挣扎着——挥舞着拳头，踢蹬着双腿——甚至在他从床上被拖下，摔到地板上后，他也依然反抗着。

他们至少有三个人。他可以感觉到有一双手把他翻了过去，让他趴在地面上，然后按住了他的肩膀；另一双手在他身后抓着他的胳膊，用某种东西——塑料绳索，他想——捆住了他的双手。

他再次踢踹着，发现自己的腿直直地接触到了某人的下巴。传来了一声模糊不清的咒骂声，然后他的肾脏飞快地、重重地挨了一下。他感觉到自己的脚踝和他的手腕一样被绑了起来，塑料绳索深深陷入他的皮肤。

他像鳗鱼一样扭动着身体，依然试着挣动。当他被粗鲁地翻了过来，面朝上后，他弓起双腿，蹬了出去，踢到了某个人的胸口。听到他们向后摔倒在地板上，同时伴随着什么东西被打碎的声音——听起来像是他的床头灯。他再次踢着腿，试着踹倒另一个人，却没有碰到任何人。

“见鬼，他力气真大。”Cas听着这句话，对着这未知声音中带有的痛苦，感到一阵残酷的满足。

“是的。他很强壮，并且训练有素。”

 **那个** 声音，他认识。Castiel立刻僵住了。

“Uriel。”

“兄弟，”Uriel说道，诡异地和Castiel的梦境一模一样——当Uriel在梦里这么称呼他时。“看起来，我依然需要你。”

“去你妈的。”

他通常不是那类会骂脏话的人。但这些话自发自动地从他嘴里蹦了出来。即便他正被绑在地上，衣服蒙着他的脑袋。

Uriel叹了口气，Castiel听到他靠得更近了。Castiel徒劳地伸着脖子，试图弄明白Uriel到底在哪儿，紧接着意识到他正站在Castiel右侧的某处。他听到了衣物摩擦的声音，然后Uriel的声音在他耳边响起，仿佛他正蹲在Castiel身边。

“对于事情发展到这个境地，我很抱歉。”

Castiel还想要说些什么，某些具有 **威慑力** 的话——他不太确定到底是什么。他所能做的一切就是张开嘴，随后一根针尖扎进了他的大腿。他的世界开始摇晃，失去平衡；他的嘴唇变得厚重，无法开口。他倒向了另一边，在他撞到地板之前，感觉到Uriel带着体温的庞大躯体接住了他。

他感到Uriel温柔地、深情地抚摸着他的头发。“你不会白白牺牲的，兄弟。”

他蠕动着，试着脱离Uriel的怀抱。但他的世界正向着一侧倾斜，他感觉他正在坠落。

然后他什么都感觉不到了。

***

Dean心想着，Cas一定是生活在某种古怪的、与甜甜圈商店隔绝的环境里。因为他开车行驶了20分钟，才终于看到新鲜烤面包和煮咖啡的店面指示牌。

虽然现在还很早，这家受人欢迎的咖啡以及甜甜圈商店已然排起了队。Dean甚至没花心思去把他的baby停在等待区域。她是个美人，是某种经典，但她通常没有办法进入现代配置下的车辆停放区域。

除此之外，在甜甜圈店里，他可以沉浸在烘烤甜甜圈那天堂般的气味中。他还能站在陈列柜前，试着决定哪种甜甜圈更适合Cas。

是啊，绝对是酸奶油类型的，Dean心想着——简朴的、不受人赏识的、外层略微松脆，里层却惊人地密实而柔软。

老天啊，他是如此深陷于爱河。

这使他稍稍眩晕了一秒钟，意识到他对Cas是陷得如此之深，他感觉到上唇和前额形成了一股细密的冷汗。柜台处戴着帽子的女孩饶有趣味地盯着他，他才发现该轮到他点单了。而他却站在那里，靠着冰冷的馅饼盒，用嘴呼着气，试着让自己冷静下来。他挤出一个微笑，她紧张地回了他一个微笑。

“呃，两杯大杯咖啡，一杯双份奶油，一份黑咖啡。还要6个甜甜圈：3个酸奶油的，3个彩虹糖浆的。”

她看起来依然有点犹豫不决，但最终还是搞定了一切。他又回到了清晨冰冷的空气中，感觉自己终于可以再次呼吸。

他不知道这要如何行得通—— **如果** 这能够行得通。Cas是个联邦探员，Dean是个被通缉的重罪犯。他花了一生的时间来回奔波，追逐着那些活跃于夜晚的生物；而Cas坐在办公室里，还有着自己的公寓。

这可能是他做过的最可怕的事情。

或是最愚蠢的事情。

或者两者都是。同时的。

当他回到Cas的公寓后，他把那糟心的紧张情绪收了回去，并且不停地告诉自己，那是非常愚蠢的——在当下的情况下，完全没有任何理由来纠结这些。他们依然在解决那桩案件。

晚些时候，一定会有相当长的逃避现实的时间。还有，老天啊，Sam一定会 **把屁股对着他** ，因为他之前就说得非常正确——Dean对Cas产生了感情，而他现在多半不得不去谈论他的感情或者某些愚蠢的狗屎玩意儿。而且Sam会强迫他看一些日间的脱口秀节目，或者使用一些身体磨砂膏之类的。

他来到门廊的拐角处，平稳地端着咖啡托盘和一盒甜甜圈，然后突然停下了。

Cas的公寓门开着。

Cas并不是那类、会跑出门拿报纸或是扔垃圾，然后忘记关门的人。Dean也确认他在出门后就锁上了它，因为Cas大声地告诉了他钥匙在哪里。Dean瞥见了钥匙，并且拿走了它们。

他悄悄地、小心翼翼地把咖啡和甜甜圈放到了地上，暗中希望他要是带着他的Colt就好了，而不是把它留在了Impala里——显然现在这种状况一点也不好。他想要走回去取回它，但他并不想浪费时间。他贴在门板上，偷听着。

非常安静。里面一点动静都没有。

他轻轻把门推得更开，窥视着各个角落，却发现Cas的公寓——和他走之前的摆设一模一样。

他悄悄沿着门廊走了进去，眼睛警觉地环视着，身体紧绷着做好准备。他不确定他是松了一口气、还是更加困扰了，因为见鬼的他没有看到任何不对劲的事情。

然后他走进了卧室。

那里明显有着挣扎的痕迹——散落的床单，破损的灯，被推翻在地的床头柜，地毯折叠着、扭曲着。Dean的胃紧紧地抽痛起来。

“Cas！”他大声地喊道，不再刻意保持安静。如果Cas还在附近，Dean需要他发出某些声音，给他一个信号。

没有任何回应。

老天啊操，他 **不见** 了！而且从现场的状况来看，显然不是自愿的。Dean转了一圈，完全陷入了不知所措。他把双手插入自己的头发。见鬼，他刚刚还在这儿，他刚刚还他妈的就在 **这儿** 。Cas正在睡觉，Dean把他独自留在了那里，而现在他就……他就……

他的手机振动起来，差点他妈的吓死他。他迅速摆好了战斗姿势，然后意识到那到底是什么。他拿出手机，看到了Bobby的号码。他接起电话，手不停地发抖。

“Bobby？”他问道。

“你的伙计昨晚发给我的那些纸页，他是从哪里弄到的？”Bobby说着，甚至都没有开口问好。

“什么？”Dean不明白Bobby到底在问什么。

“Castiel，他昨晚发了那些纸页给我。他从哪儿弄来的？”

Bobby的声音无理而生硬，Dean现在是如此的慌乱，甚至都没法作出回应。他依旧在缓慢地转着圈，巡视着房间，就好像Cas会突然从某个地方出现一样。

“我不知……哦操。”

“出什么事了？”

“该死，Bobby。我出去买咖啡了，然后我就……我回来的时候……他就……有人他妈的……他们一定是抓走了他。”

“你的伙计？Castiel？”

“是啊，他被……老天，Bobby，我不知道发生了什么。我才离开了半小时，可能是40分钟。”

“Sam在哪里？”

“在旅馆里，”Dean答道，“我想，我的意思是——”他用手覆着他的一侧眼窝。见鬼他根本无法 **思考** 。他深吸一口气，强迫自己的大脑进行工作。“他在旅馆。他会待在旅馆，除非他去基督教青年会解决某些事情了。”

“你在哪儿？”

“我在Cas家里。见鬼，他们一定是等我一走就来了。我就……我们发现了他们需要Cas来完成那个咒语，但是我……我的意思是……我……该死的！”他大喊着。

“你在原地待命，我会给Sam打电话。当他到你那里的时候，你们再打给我。我们得谈谈。”

电话被挂断了，Dean把它丢回了口袋里。再一次在卧室里转了一大圈，寻找着某些东西，寻找着任何东西。

他发现了两条未使用的绳索，意识到在他们（不管他们是谁）拐走他的时候，一定是用了一部分在Cas身上。

除了一片混乱，其他什么都没有。

没有任何其他该死的东西。

当Sam出现时，Dean依然在这狭小的空间里来回踱着步，向着那简洁的地毯走去。Cas的手机还放在柜子上，充着电，Dean恨不得把它摔得粉碎。他知道Gabriel在里面放置了追踪器，可现在这有个屁用——Cas被抓走的时候，他甚至没怎么 **穿衣服** ，更不用说带上武器或是他的手机了。

Sam给Bobby回了个电话，打开了扬声器。Sam把他最近得到的那些调查结果摊开在Castiel的办公桌上，试着对比有哪些是Castiel并没有发现的点。

“我刚才问Dean，昨晚Castiel发给我的那些纸页，他是从哪来弄来的？”Bobby说着，电话里的声音听起来低沉粗哑。

Sam抬头看着Dean，Dean耸耸肩。“我也不知道。那似乎是他一直在调查的玩意儿。怎么了？你没见过这些？”

“不，我没有。”Bobby说着，声音简洁而严肃。“如果我能早点看到这些，也会该死的对我的调查进展十分有利。我需要知道，孩子们你们还有什么瞒着我的吗？”

Dean和Sam再一次交换了一个眼神，彼此看起来都稍稍有点困惑。

“Bobby，”Sam说道，“我们把我们所知道的一切都发给你了。我是说，我不知道Castiel在之前的那个晚上发了些什么给你，但是，呃……”Sam又瞥了Dean一眼。“我们这里没有别的东西了。”

Bobby发出了一记不做表态的声音——类似于某种咕哝声。

“这他妈的到底怎么回事？”Dean问道，几乎难以忍受这紧张的气氛。

“你的伙计昨晚发来的那些纸页，他差不多把它们都翻译了。考虑到他才刚刚开始接触这些，还真是他妈的令人印象深刻。”

对此，Dean的心中飞快地闪过一阵骄傲和满足，但它很快就消散了。“但是……”

“但是如果我能早点看到这些，情况将会比现在好很多。我比他有更多的渠道，我本可以更快地把这些狗屎翻译出来。并且这狗屎玩意儿相当的重要。”

“有多重要？”Sam问道。

“就和关闭一次天启的大门一样重要。”Bobby抱怨着。“听着，Dean，我不知道要怎么来说这些，所以我就直说了。”

Dean感到自己的胃因为那些话而抽痛起来，他甚至无法让自己抬起头来，无法看着Sam。此时此刻，他不想看到他弟弟那充满同情的眼神，不想感受到任何的柔软和温暖。他只需要思考，如何度过这个难关。

“说什么？”

“你的伙计Castiel，他和我都在钻研那本——Uriel的魔法书——里面的一些其他翻译。基于非常明显的一件事，那就是：Castiel是打开那该死的入口的钥匙。”

“这些我都知道，Bobby。”Dean低吼着。

“是啊，所以我昨晚收到的那些纸页，让这件事变得更加确定了——Castiel是一把可以向两个方向转动的钥匙。他打开了入口，他也能关闭入口。”

Dean感到那些话的重量沉沉地压在他的胸口，但他不确定他是否真正听明白了。他偷偷瞥了Sam一眼，发现他和Dean自己一样的困惑。那听起来是好消息，但Bobby的语气听起来完全不愉快。

“我不明白，”Dean说着，向着手机倾斜身体。“所以他也可以关上入口。那是好消息，对不对？”

Bobby叹了口气。“那是好消息，也是坏消息。”

Dean沮丧地在桌子上捶着拳头。“别兜圈子了，那到底什么意思？”

“Dean，”Sam平静地说道，Dean知道他弟弟正打算做什么。Dean知道还剩5秒钟他就要爆发了，但他不在乎。

“那完全和意图有关，”Bobby开始喋喋不休。“Castiel大约把80%的页面都翻译了，但他漏了那些更加……带有暗示性的语句。它们有些有好几种含义，有些是双关语，还有些其他的——”

“老天啊，别给我上语法课。”Dean大喊道。

“我正试着用你能听懂的方式来告诉你，白痴。你的Castiel是一把同时可以开启或关上另一个世界的大门的钥匙，但要使用那把钥匙——让它起效，让 **他** 起效——”

Bobby突然停了下来，Dean简直想要把整张桌子都掀翻。这令人恼火，就快要把他逼疯。他只是想 **知道** 那到底是什么意思，然后他可以找到Castiel，射杀某些东西。

“什么？”Dean问道。

当Bobby终于开口，他的声音低沉而平静。“仪式打开了一条门缝。如果Uriel杀了Castiel，入口就会开启。”

“这我知道，Bobby。老天，你到底想说什么？”

“入口会开启，那是因为——这是Uriel所期望的。你听懂了吗？那是Uriel的 **意图** 。他轻轻推开了门，在完成仪式后，就能彻底把它踹开。因为那就是他所想要的。但如果仪式开始了，入口只打开了一半，若有 **其他什么** 参与其中的人想要关闭入口，它就能被关上。”

“太棒了，”Dean说道。“那确实是好消息，不是吗？我们要怎么做？”他抬头看向Sam。

然后感到心脏一阵抽紧。

Sam的眉毛因为忧虑而拧到了一起，他看着Dean，像是在说他很抱歉，他非常非常抱歉。Dean突然感到喉咙发紧，某种又厚又坚硬的东西卡在他的声带上，让他一句话都说不出来。

“唯一可以关上入口的方法就是，如果你……如果Castiel被某个想要关闭入口的人杀死。”Bobby说完了他的最后一句话。

那就好像是在Dean的内脏上重重打了一拳。

他试着咽了口水，尽管那个硬块似乎还卡在他喉咙里。“呃，那我们必须在他们开始前就抵达目的地，对吗？我的意思是，那就是你在传达的意思。如果入口被开启了，那一切都太迟了。但只要我们在那之前找到他——”

“Dean，”Bobby打断了他。Dean一听到Bobby的语气，他就开始摇头。透过眼角，他看到Sam紧绷着身体，垂着头，焦虑地啃着嘴唇。

“根据我所读到的资料，那个入口早被开启了。”

“不。”Dean简短地回应道。

Bobby继续说着。“在那第一个夜晚，它就开始了，在你和Sam抵达那里之前。”

“我告诉你，不。”Dean反对道，粗鲁地甩开了Sam放在他胳膊上的手。

“根据我现在所翻译出来的信息，那天你们抵达那里时，就已经太晚了。”

“你继续去研究那本该死的魔法书，然后找到办法。”Dean大吼道。

“我是打算继续研究它，我当然会。”Bobby说着，“我也知道你准备寻找Cas。我是想告诉你，如果你找到了他——”

“我们会找到他的。”Dean说着，打断了Bobby的话。

“我没找到任何其他的方法，孩子们。我很抱歉，Dean。当你找到他后，唯一能够关上入口的方法就是——”

“不，”Dean再次说道，声音低沉而坚决。“一定会有某种，我不知道，应急措施。如果我干掉了Uriel，我打赌这些都会被摧毁。”他感到自己的手正在发抖，他的整个身体都在发抖。他近乎绝望地想要让自己镇定下来。他必须集中精力。

“这就是我接下来打算寻找的东西，”Bobby说着，他那安慰般的语气让Dean感到咬牙切齿。“但如果那行不通——”

“那会行得通的！”Dean恼火地大喊着，“我不会——我们不会——”他听到自己的声音开始颤抖。这令人恐惧、让他害怕。他感到眼睛一阵灼热的刺痛，喉咙一股难以忍受的钝痛。Sam再一次把手放到了他的胳膊上，他近乎艰难地把它甩开，让自己远离他的弟弟。现在，他根本无法忍受被任何人触碰的念头。

“Bobby，”Sam说道。“我有几个可以串联起来的地点，我想它们很有可能会是事发现场。也许我们可以过去看看，你怎么看？”

听筒里，Bobby长长地叹了一口气，他的呼吸和无线电波混到了一起。“好吧。你发现了什么？”

Dean听不了这些。他不能坐在这里，听着这些坐标，这些可能的地点，这些模糊的线索。他走出了办公室，用尽全力重重地关上了身后的门。如果它没能发出令他满意的响声，他甚至想要踹上一脚。而它只发出了一声沉闷的喀哒声；它还不够重，没法在被关上的时候发出“砰！”的声响。

他最终走到了沙发边上，低头瞪着它，双手在身侧紧握成拳。愚蠢的，荒谬的霍比特人尺寸的沙发。在他意识到自己在做什么之前，他踢了它一脚，拽出了沙发垫，掀翻了咖啡桌，然后伸出右脚踢了其中一张沙发桌。它就像纸牌做的房子一样叠到了一起。他最终把自己的一条腿当作球棒一样敲打着那张该死的沙发——那张对于两个成年人来说小的过分的沙发。

在痛快地踢了十下之后，他微微有点透不过气，并且感觉更糟了。他感觉自己愚蠢而又无能为力，却还依然怒不可遏。他把散落的木块扔到一边，重重地坐在那张损坏的沙发上，暴露在外的弹簧戳在了他的屁股上。

老天啊，他怎么他妈的这么蠢。他是如此的愚蠢——他居然还期望他和Cas之间能够有些什么，而不会向着一团糟的方向发展而去。他是如此的愚蠢——把Cas独自一人留下了，无论Castiel说过多少次，他能自己照顾自己。他是如此的愚蠢——还曾奢望命运或者上帝或者无论其他别的什么玩意儿会他妈的站在他那边，哪怕一次。

从他现在坐在沙发上的那个位置，可以看到墙上那唯一一张Castiel和他哥哥Gabriel的照片，孤零零地被钉在了一边。

他都不知道，Cas还没有没其他的、关于他自己的照片。

几分钟后，Sam从办公室里走了出来。Dean透过眼角可以看到他正直直地向着Dean的方向走来。

“Dean——”

“就……别。我不想……”Dean用手揉搓着他的脸。“你和Bobby搞到那些地点了？”他问道，他身上的每一个细胞都期待着他们发现了什么。

“我们缩小了范围，最终得到两个地点。”Sam开口道。

“给我一个地点，你去另外那个。”Dean打断道。

Sam做了一个他那标准的婊子脸。“是啊。不行。那是个糟糕的主意，你知道的。”

“如果你有两个地点，而我们有两个人。很好，我知道我没有上过大学，但这件事在我看来还是相当明显的。”

“Dean，我知道你现在很难过。”

“停下，”Dean命令道。“全身心放到狩猎上。”

Sam气哼哼地呼出一口气。“行吧。但分开行动是很愚蠢的。我们其中一个可能会面临要和一个军队的恶魔战斗的后果。而且我知道你现在在想什么，见鬼，你 **期望** 那个人会是你。”Sam说着，等着自己的话被对方消化完毕。“如果那个人是我呢？”

操他妈的，Sam说的没错。Dean知道，他说的他都 **知道** ，但他只是……一想到要去某个地方，做好了万全的准备，最终却发现那里连个屁都没有——这样的念头让他一阵反胃。

但他也不愿去设想，让Sammy独自一人面临这场狩猎。老天，现在就已经够糟糕的了——Cas被……Cas被……

“好吧，”他说道，语气生硬。“我们先去哪里？”

***

Castiel听到了吟唱声，闻到了焚香的味道，他感到一阵困惑。

那是如此的熟悉，但他已经有几个星期没有梦见它了。他无法分辨那是回忆还是梦境还是——

他用力地拽拉着他的手臂，发现它们被困在了祭坛上。他猛地睁开了眼睛，看见了正上方的符号——那个他现在无比熟悉的符号。他低下头，看着自己的胸口，赤裸裸地暴露着他的伤疤。他转动着眼珠，看着那些吟唱的人们、蜡烛、焚香、彩色玻璃窗、旧砖墙，还有——

“兄弟，你醒了。”

“我们不是兄弟，”Castiel说道，重复着他梦中的台词。

同一时间内，Uriel的笑容看起来既忧伤又可怕。“我很抱歉你这么想。我感觉自己和你如此亲近，Castiel。你是我这一生为之奋斗的伟业的符号，是我梦想的顶峰。我们曾分享过这么多事情，而现在我们正在共享这个。”

吟唱成为了背景音——无止无休，无法理解。他估算着，屋里大约有20个不到的穿着长袍的人，站着围成了一圈。

只有Uriel和他自己在祭坛上。

Castiel拉扯着捆住他的手腕和脚踝的绳索。“这太疯狂了。”

Uriel看起来相当失望。“我很抱歉你无法看到我的杰作、我们的命运巅峰之时。但你将永远被我、还有我所挑选的信徒们所敬畏。你的牺牲是伟大的，它将不会被遗忘。”

Castiel回忆着他和Uriel一起经历过的时光——连续数小时共同攻克案件，一同进行监视或是在办公室阅览报告，作为对方唯一的后援去破旧的地点追踪嫌疑犯。对于Uriel的背叛，他非常地生气，但他也很悲伤。对于失去的战友感到悲伤，对失去的搭档关系感到悲伤。他曾以为他可以信赖Uriel。他曾以为，每当有Uriel作为他的后盾时，他将会很安全。

而他现在被Uriel用刀尖抵在了胸口。

再一次。

Uriel飞快地沿着Castiel手腕上的伤痕切开了他的皮肤。他感到温暖、湿热的血液开始涌出。就和之前一样，刀口不是太深，也没有特别粗糙——那会让他慢慢流血至死。

“那些都是谎言吗？”Castiel问道。

Uriel顿了顿，用手帕抹去了刀刃上的鲜血，他的动作熟练而流畅。“不。不是所有的都是谎言。我是认真地把我们看作兄弟，携手作战的战友。但我们的世界已经崩坏了，Castiel。你们所有人应该都清楚。想想我们所看到过的，我们所清理过的。那些犯罪，那些毒品，那些暴力行为。世界需要被改变。”

“Uriel，”Castiel恳求道，拉扯着那些束缚，期望Uriel能听进他的话。“这太疯狂了。”他重复道。

Uriel摇摇头。“我希望你能明白。这是一次肃清，一场净化。要清除受感染的组织一直都是最困难的；伤口清创是一项痛苦而繁杂的工作。但它的结果是治愈的。世界将会变得更美好。”

Castiel在Uriel的眼中探寻着，对于他没能看到疯狂或者精神错乱的闪光，或多或少有些惊讶。Uriel非常冷静，就和他一直以来的那样淡漠。

“你真的相信这些，是不是？”

对于Castiel的问题，Uriel看起来多少有点欣慰。“是的，”他语气坚定地说道。“你知道世界将会变得如何美丽吗？我唯一的遗憾就是，当它诞生的时候，你将不得不死去。在那个晚上，那个你被拯救的夜晚之后，我曾希望，利用你开启仪式就已经足够了。我祈祷着，我能找到另一个祭品，来取代你的位置，然后完成仪式。但不幸的是，那没有奏效。”

“我是那把钥匙。”Castiel喃喃着。他依然能感觉到血液正源源不断从他的手腕处流淌而下，在接触空气的时候变得冰冷。而在脉搏跳动之处，它依然温热。那使得他的皮肤上产生了某种奇怪的双重触感。焚香的气味浓郁而厚重，涌入他的鼻孔，侵占了所有的空间。那让他的喉咙深处乃至肺部都灼烧了起来。他晃了晃脑袋，感觉自己的思维正变得缓慢而模糊。

Uriel悲伤地点点头。“你是由我的意愿所掌控的钥匙。只有当我的意愿足够强烈时，Castiel，你才能脱离这一切。我非常乐意用其他人来替代你，但是，尽管我的愿望如此强烈，你已经成为那把钥匙了。唯一的那把钥匙。”

Uriel转身背对他，低着头，怅然若失，走向了那围成一圈的恶魔们。他低沉的男中音加入了那群恶魔的吟唱声中。Castiel试着用眼睛追踪着他，但这尴尬的角度让他的脖子非常难受，很难保持这样一个姿势。他的脑袋重新跌回到台面上。他想，那已经不重要了。

空气中的焚香味十分浓厚，让他想起，某次一群重罪犯把他们的补给品全部焚烧殆尽时，现场一团糟的毒品烟尘。在探员们终于拿到呼吸装置时，他们都已经开始感觉到麻醉剂的作用了——模糊的视线，混乱的思维，听觉和视觉上的幻象。他可以看到烟雾从蜡烛上飘起，懒洋洋地盘绕在天花板上。他想象着那股烟是一条蛇，一条眼镜蛇，张开嘴，吐出它分叉的舌头，扑灭了火焰。

他在脑海中回想着Uriel的话，有某些东西在他的脑中显现，某些东西正要冲破它的边缘——烦人却又普遍存在，像是一小块鼓起的皮肤，你看不见它，却一定能感觉到它。他思索着，自己是那把钥匙。

他那些诡异的梦在他脑海里浮现：Dean救下了他，告诉他关于钥匙的事情；告诉Castiel他并不仅仅是把钥匙。Pamela告诉他，钥匙可以开门，也可以锁门；他是否会死去，取决于他的选择。那些他一直藏着没有给Bobby看的纸页上的符号；那些扭曲的线条，和它们的转化。那个他锁上门后，告诉Dean他很抱歉的梦。Uriel所说的，他曾希望那会是Castiel之外的另一个人；Uriel坚定的意志。他回想着Pamela告诉他的关于信仰的那些话。

烟雾和焚香卷曲着，和刻在天花板上的符号融为一体，呈现一片灰色，朦朦胧胧，扭曲着，移动着。似乎脱离了剩余的世界，也脱离了时间。

在烟雾之中，Castiel看到了自己的幻影。

他皱着眉，盯着天花板。吟唱声似乎非常非常遥远，他几乎无法听清。通过那片云雾成形的方式，他在烟雾中看到了一扇门，看见他自己关上了那扇门。然后开始消散、破碎，化为缕缕轻烟，淡入虚无。

他突然明白了。感觉自己像是个先知，看到了幻象。

他是一把钥匙，一把可以开启 **或是** 关上入口的钥匙。那把钥匙追随着意志，向着它主人所祈愿的方向转动。但同时Castiel也是个人类，他可以 **成为** 钥匙的主人。他的死亡至关重要，但那是它后背的意志，迫使这场仪式走向这个结果。Uriel启动了Castiel的牺牲，想要开启入口。

但是，如果Castiel进行选择，如果他选择死去，并且同时他希望入口关闭，那就可以实现。

他所要做的，就是选择。

和行动。

正如他的幡然醒悟所带来的欣喜之情在他脑中迅速蔓延开那般，一种绝望和徒劳的感觉同样迅速地驱散了它。他被绑住了，他无法让自己获得自由。

他知道了答案，却无法实施行动。他思索着，自己还能做些什么，他要如何改变这件事情，来避免它发生。Pamela声称，他的死亡将会是他的选择。但在当前的情况下，他没有看到任何的选择。相反的，如果他有任何选择，他希望自己仍旧安全、舒适地躺在他的公寓里，躺在他的床上。

和Dean一起。

 **Dean** 。

当他想起Dean，想起他们荒废的时光和错失的机会，Castiel的心脏一阵抽痛。他回想着他们的关系，他们在深夜里打的那些电话，听着Dean低沉、安静的声音传入他的耳中，然后最终感受到Dean的身体，他的皮肤，他粗糙起茧的双手，他锐利的绿色眼眸。

他能被给予这般的一份礼物，这样的一次机会，简直是不可能的事情。

然后他失去了一切。

Castiel想象着Dean听到他死亡的消息。或者，可能是他和Sam发现了他，在这临时替代的祭坛上，四肢摊开、苍白、鲜血流尽。

他祈祷着，事情最终不会变成这副模样。

虽然他不是完全确定，他究竟在向谁祈祷。

他挣动着、拽拉着他的手腕和胳膊，不太确定那是否是自己的幻觉——左侧的绳索似乎松动了一点点。

即便那不是他的幻觉，现在也没有人上前来阻止他。或者，他们只是对绑住他的束缚如此自信，完全不当回事。

但他不能就这样躺在那里，什么都不做。所以他持续不断地挣动着胳膊，以某种奇怪的角度转动着手腕和手指，试着获得些许进展。

烟雾在他上方扭动、卷曲着，形成了某种复杂而无法理解的形状和曲线。

他闭上了双眼，试着让Dean占据他的脑海。

***

俗话说，你要找的永远是最后那个。

Dean认为那是扯淡。那当然他妈的是扯淡。到底为什么你必须得不停地寻找你想要找的东西？

但是，当他和Sammy离开了第一个让他们扑了一场空的神圣场所后，他无法不让这句话不停地盘旋在他的脑海里。

就算他不情愿，他也不得不承认，Sam说的没错。如果他们确实分开行动了，Dean将会独自一人在这空荡荡的、废弃的教堂，而Sam则会……

好吧，Sam会为了Cas的性命而战斗。

至少，他是怎么想的。因为，如果Cas不在下一个地点，他不知道他们接下来还能去哪儿。

他牢牢地握着Impala的方向盘，手都发疼了。他现在甚至都无法向他的baby道歉，因为他满脑子都是Cas。

数小时前，Cas还在床上，温暖地睡在他的身旁，对着他眨眨眼。而Dean则微笑着俯视着他，试着猜想他会喜欢哪种甜甜圈。

Cas严肃、冷峻的面容和他像小鸟一般令人害怕的凝视——Dean心想，他对此爱不释手。

他从来都不是那个会把“爱”字轻易说出口的人。

Cas的蓝眼睛、沙哑的嗓音和微微冒头的胡茬。 **见鬼** 这到底是怎么发生的？Dean不能失去这个，他不能失去Cas。他甚至都不知道自己他妈的想要这些，除了那些时刻——醉酒、深夜、无法在廉价的旅馆房间入眠、在黑暗中睁着眼、期待着 **某些事** ，然后告诉自己、那他妈的都无关紧要。他有车，他有Sam，他有猎人生活、他有Bobby。

那曾是他所需的一切。

现在他知道，他自己是有多糟糕。他有多希望能和Cas一起共渡这些时光。他是该死的如此害怕，害怕他才刚刚得到它，甚至在他知道那究竟是什么样的感觉之前，他就会失去它。

他马力全开地驾驶着Impala，成功地在没有减速的情况下转过了弯道，并且没有使车辆失控。拉扯着他的内脏的离心力，使他的胃在抗议中摇摇欲坠。

下一个地点在小镇的郊区，一间古老、废弃的教堂，建在一个小村庄里，和周围的大城市格格不入。人们一定都搬迁、逝去、转身离开并再也没有回来——因为那里现在就剩下这些了。根据当地的记录，那是一座古老的建筑，没有人希望它被拆毁，因为它还是相当漂亮的，并且人们过去曾在那儿祷告。它会一直被保留着，直到城市扩张到一定程度，商业主义将所有的伤感和罪恶感燃烧殆尽，然后它就会被夷为平地。墓地，如果有的话，将会被重新安置。任意谁发现的任何神圣遗物，要么被悄悄拿走，要么被送回教堂——取决于发现者内心的罪恶感。

远远地，他们就看见停靠在废弃建筑附近的车辆。Dean绷紧了他握在方向盘上的手，更用力地踩下了油门，直到Sam开口说话。

“哇哦，哇哦，你要干吗？开车从前门闯进去？”

“是。”

Sam把一只手放在了方向盘上，另一只手拍着Dean的膝盖。“Dean，你不能……我们必须见机行事。”他猛地拉了一把方向盘，车辆剧烈地打了个弯。Dean愤怒、懊恼地吼叫起来，然后停下了车。

“什么？难道你有更好的主意？”

“我们把这当成普通的一场狩猎。我们动动脑筋，然后再进去。老天，Dean。如果——”Sam怒气冲冲地说着，“如果他们把Cas四肢摊开，安放在前门入口，你要怎么办？”

“那是胡扯，Sam，那不会发生的。”Dean生气地说着。

“你说得对，多半不会。但是，万一呢？你会就那样杀了他——”他发疯一样地挥舞着他的手。“想也不想的就那么开车冲进去。你需要 **思考** 。”

“我做不到！好吗？这就是你想听到的吗？”Dean回应道，对自己的话感到诧异。“我只是——老天啊Sammy，那一定会有办法的。”

“我们会有办法的。”Sam断言道，虽然Dean并不确定他是否相信他。此时此刻，对于他的兄弟，他感到某种凶猛而强大的东西在他胸口膨胀。

“好吗？”Sam问道。

他终于点点头。“好吧，好吧。”他瞪着前方远处的老教堂。他感觉到某种东西。那不是某种不祥的预感，他并没有……太过夸张地来用这个词形容它。但那绝对是某种残忍而艰难的东西，盘踞在他的内心。

他深深地吸了一口气。他们只需要闯进去，然后把Cas救出来。易如反掌。见鬼，他之前就做过一次了。然后Bobby会给他们打电话，带给他们某种Bobby式奇迹，然后一切都可以被解决。

他可以做到的。

 **他们** 可以做到的。

他默默地向他之前从未相信过的上帝发出了祷告。

**求你了，如果你在的话，如果有什么在的话，别让我搞砸这件事。我不能搞砸这件事。我几乎从不向你乞求任何事，但是我……需要这个。**

**我需要它。**

**我——需要他。**

“Dean。”

Sam的声音把他拉回了现实，就像是砸在岩石上的水。他摇了摇脑袋。

“是啊，好吧。我们走。”

***

脑后的刺痛感，预示着它开始了。

Cas依旧闭着眼。从这个角度，他看不到自己的手。所以，在他挣扎的时候，他睁开眼与否，并没有任何区别。

当他感觉到——幽灵般的手指抚摸着他的后颈——他确定他的挣扎对于那些束缚还是起到了某些作用。

对于这种触感，他感到他的身体起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，不寒而栗，烦躁不安。他依然可以听到吟唱声，可以听到Uriel的声音混杂在他们之中，依然可以感受到对于背叛的刺痛感。

这般奇怪的、刺痛的感觉顺着他的脖子一路蔓延至他的脊椎顶部。那手指沿着每一块椎骨下行着，直到他感到他的腰背底部汇聚了某种流动的能量。

他不想注意到它，不想去思考那到底是什么意思。他能听到声音越来越响，越来越激动，越来越狂乱。他更为用力地拉扯着自己的手腕，震惊地发现其中一侧的绳索松开了。他睁开了眼睛，扭头看向了一侧。

他的手腕几乎完全挣脱了。

粗壮的绳索对于牢牢保持打结的状态来说，一定是太难了。他的拉扯确实起到了作用。他四下张望着，视线模糊，他的脑袋由于转动而一阵眩晕。

房间的景象在他眼前展开，当下比刚才还要黑暗。他看到了Uriel那些追随者的背影，Uriel自己的背影，跪在某个临时替代的祭坛前——远离、独立于Castiel被放置的那个祭坛。

他不知那是否是徒劳，他只知道他必须尝试。他试着把身体扭向一边，开始解放他的另一只手。盯着手里进展的同时，也观察着那群恶魔的动向。

他听出了他们所在吟唱的语言的只字片语。那和他在研习的以诺语一样；那些外语单词和音节轻松地从Uriel的口中蹦出来。

他腰背处的卷曲感加剧了，让他感觉……他正在被观察着。虽然，如果他确实在被观察着，会有人出来阻止他。

他松开了他的另一只手，他的心脏怦怦直跳，他简直无法相信他居然无法在这吟唱声中听到自己的心跳声。他坐起身，慌忙地松绑着自己的双腿。在双手协力之下，绳索很快就被解开了。

他听到某种奇怪的噼啪声和剥落声，他吓了一跳，担忧地环视着四周。但没有任何其他人听到这声音，或者说，没有任何人在意这个。他的心脏更快、更剧烈地跳动起来。他有种极为奇怪的念头，认为他的心脏将会蹦出他的胸口。

他松绑了他的一只脚踝。他感觉他随时都会吐出来，他充满了肾上腺素和恐惧，作好了进行一场战斗的准备。他不得不强迫自己不要疯狂地拉扯着那些束缚，不要如同野兽般大喊大叫、大声咒骂、试着挣脱牢笼；而要有条不紊地、精确地集中注意力来给自己松绑。他是如此的接近， **如此的接近** ，他差不多真的可以从这里逃出去——

哦。

他的手发着抖，停顿了一会儿。他并不能逃离这里，不是吗？那是选择的一部分。他的手指重新开始解开着最后的那条绳索。他必须掌控住局面——无论如何，他都不能接受自己无能为力地被绑在祭坛上，来作为他生命的终结。首先是自由，然后他可以决定他要怎么做，

绳索终于松开，他扯开了它，最后的束缚从他的脚踝滑落。

然后听到大难降临于教堂。

他听见了Dean的声音，几欲哭泣。

Castiel从祭坛上滑下，跌坐在地板上。祭坛的表面由于他的鲜血而变得略微湿滑。他听到了枪声，依然还有吟唱声，Uriel的声音，以及另一种吟唱声——Sam低沉的男中音，和他之前听过的那些词一样，那个他遇见他们的夜晚。

他遇见Dean的夜晚。

又传来几声枪响，然后一个信徒，或者是某个恶魔的——他想，尸体跌落在他的身边。一阵黑烟从她的身体中喷出，形成一股狂暴的漩涡。他向后缩着，避开了它，就好像如果他碰到它，它就会燃烧并毁灭他。

她的腰部，插着一把匕首。

想也没有想，他就扑向了它。他是个联邦探员，匕首在他手里就和其他武器一样致命。他站了起来，手里握着刀，一阵剧痛灼热而汹涌地在他胸中绽放。

他喘着气，摔倒在祭坛上，一只手紧紧抓着胸口。

“你看见了吗？你太迟了，兄弟。太迟了。”

他抬起头，对上了Uriel的视线，他正蹲在教堂某条长木椅的后方。

“Cas！”

Dean的声音让他猛地转过了头，然后他看见了Dean，在教堂的后方，挣扎着，与尚未被驱逐的恶魔，或是和Uriel一样的、致力于让入口开启的人类搏斗着。他们有三个人围住了Dean，但他像只蝙蝠一样地来回挥舞着猎枪的枪托，保证自己不被抓住。Sam继续念着咒语，擦除着角落里某个画在地板上的巨大恶魔符文，试着让它的法力失效。

另一阵冰冷、尖锐的剧痛穿透了他的胸膛。他微微向前倾斜着，在祭坛上蜷缩着，鲜血从他的嘴角流下。

“那是真实的，那必须要发生。因为——虽然你是钥匙，你也是那扇门，这就是个循环，是一切行进的方式。”Uriel滔滔不绝着。

Cas低下头，看到自己的胸口 **位移着** 、 **起伏着** ，那好疼，天哪那真的好疼。

他能听到Dean在呼唤他的名字，费力地大喊着、咕哝着，试着杀出一条血路，试着冲向Cas。

Cas感到某种东西正从他体内裂开、延展，发出了一阵强光。他低下头，看到了——不可能发生的，一道明亮的银色裂缝将他的胸口从中间撕开，直挺挺地穿过刻在那上面的符文。它带来一阵冰冷的灼烧感，就好像是干冰，还有锐利的牙齿刺入他的身体。

答案就在那里。就在他的脑海里，在他的手中。某种未知的存在正在他耳边呢喃着。

**让它成为你的意愿，你的选择，我的孩子。**

此刻，他突然感到如此平静，如此安宁的一种感觉。痛楚依然存在，但它不再挤压着他的思维。

他握住匕首，把它举到了脖子上。

他瞥向Dean的那个方向，看到了他，看到了他绿色的双眸。即便在这般距离之下，也看见他睁大了双眼。看到他挣扎着，像头野兽般变得疯狂，大声喊叫着Cas的名字。

“我很抱歉，Dean。”

他知道Dean听不到他的声音，但他希望，他眼中的神情，他脸上的表情，就已然足够。

他将刀刃尖锐的边缘贴在了他的脖子上，竭尽全力地在心里默念着 **关上关上关上** ， **我想要关上它** 。他感到刀刃刺入了他的皮肤，几乎没有痛苦；他感到鲜血喷涌而出，湿热地绽放着；他听到Dean的喊叫声。

此时此刻，他感到如此悲伤，如此失落，对Dean的爱意溢满胸膛。

他跌落在地，感受着身体撞击地板的冲击感，感受着鲜血持续不断从他脖颈处涌出。

突然间，Dean就在那里，在他上方，双手按压着他的脖子，Castiel试着拍开它们。

“操，操， **操** ！该死的你不能这么做，Cas！上帝啊快帮帮我，Sam！Sam！我需要帮助！”

Dean按压着他的脖子，他的双手沾满了Cas的鲜血，变得温暖而湿滑。Cas想要告诉他，现在已经没关系了。他能感觉到他胸口的压力正在衰退，能感觉到某种东西正在逐渐关闭、封尘。Castiel感到某种类似于手指的温暖触感按在他的额头上，这让他觉得困惑。Dean的双手明明依然放在Cas的脖子上。

“上帝啊，Cas，求你了，坚持住，只要……操！”

他想，Dean可能在哭，他的声音变得嘶哑。Cas抬起一只手，覆在了Dean的手背上，轻轻按压着。Dean的视线从Cas的脖子处转向他的眼睛那儿，Castiel借此盯着Dean，就像他一直都喜欢做的那样，盯着他的面容。虽然它现在因为悲伤和恐慌而扭曲了，他依然很漂亮。

他想，他可能说出了那个词，但他知道，他发不出任何声音。当黑暗开始在他的视野边缘蔓延、黑色在眼角汇聚时，他眼中最后的景象，便是Dean向他弯下身，靠得越来越近。

他想，他可能感觉到，Dean的嘴唇轻触着他的嘴唇。

然后……什么都没有了。

***

Dean总是可以熬过这些时刻。

在他十六岁的时候，杀死一个狼人，扭伤了脚踝，他熬了过去。在他稍微年长几岁后，干掉一些恶魔，获得了一些枪伤和刀伤，他熬了过去。几年之前，在一次糟糕的狩猎中，差点失去Sam，他设法把他塞进了Impala，送到医院时，他熬了过去。然后等待着消息，最终得知他会没事的，他也熬了过去。

随着 **死去的** Cas无力地瘫软在他怀里，Sam在他身后喘着粗气，隔了好一会儿他才意识到，在这场混乱中，还有一些普通人活着。或许还有更多人，他不知道，并且他必须完成他那该死的工作。

他温柔地把Cas放到了地上，当Cas的脑袋碰到地板，发出了一声轻轻的碰撞声，他不禁皱起眉。他脱下了他的衬衫，把它盖在了Cas的身体上。因为他知道， **他知道** Cas厌恶——曾经厌恶着——他胸口的那些伤疤，不喜欢它们被暴露在外。他感到Sam把手放在了他的肩膀上，他抬起头，看见Sam正扫视着教堂，寻找着敌人或是任何危险，尽管他正试图安慰Dean。

他站起身，感受着他的双手、他的牛仔裤因为Cas的鲜血而变得粘腻潮湿。他和Sam分头行动着，Sam去了教堂的一端，Dean去了另一端。

他在一个角落里发现Uriel喋喋不休地对着自己胡言乱语着，躲在长木椅的后方。对于这番景象，Dean感到一阵暴怒由胸中升起。

“不，不，那本应该成功的，他是那把钥匙，他是那个入口。我的兄弟背叛了我，我对这个世界作出的牺牲，我给予这个世界的 **礼物** 。这不可能，这不可能结束了。”

Dean已经太累了，完全不想处理这坨狗屎。他疲倦地叹了口气，正要走向前去，抓住Uriel的肩膀，扇他几巴掌让他恢复神智，然后把他揍到失去知觉，他不太确定他究竟要怎么做。但是Uriel退缩着、抽搐着，他的手里还握着一把枪。

在Dean来得及出手阻止他之前，他开枪自杀了。

或者，他也许可以阻止他，但他只是根本不在乎要去阻止他。无论怎样，现在少了一件需要担忧的事情。

他听到Sam在呼唤他的名字，声音里充满了忧虑。他抬起头，看见Sam面露关切，正盯着他。他试着挤出某种表情，他不太确定那到底是个什么表情。然后Sam似乎明白了，Dean目前没有危险，Dean没事，他会回去救出几个尚且存活的人类。

Dean一点也不好。

他发现地上刻着一些符文和符号，他刮擦着它们，直至它们失效，不再能被激活。他翻过几具尸体，看看是否还有任何人活着。但他所发现的都是死去的人类和被抛弃的宿主。有些是被他杀的，有些是Sam杀的，还有一些是自杀的。

用不了二十分钟，他和Sam完成了他们令人反感的工作，重新在教堂后方聚到了一起。Dean刻意地不让自己去看向正前方——那个祭坛所在的地方。

Cas的尸体所在的地方。

“我想我们该回到镇上，打电话给警察报个信，他们可以过来清理现场。把……”Sam向着那些被他绑起来的人们挥舞着手。“我不知道该怎么处理他们。指控他们，把他们送入监狱，还是放他们走？”他叹了口气，“我不知道，伙计。”

“是啊。”Dean吸了口气。

“呃，”Sam说着，突然结巴起来。“如果你想的话，我可以，呃，把Impala开过来，然后我们可以……带上Cas。或许给他一个猎人的葬礼？或者别的。你知道的……只是……无论你想怎么做。无论你需要什么。”

Sam看着他的方式，就像是Dean随时可能会崩溃。也许他的感觉差不多是对的。但是Dean甚至不知道，要如何开始精神崩溃或是别的什么的。

他想要一醉方休。

他想要回到Cas的家里，扑到他的床上，闻着他的枕头。

他想要进行一场狩猎，杀死某些东西，一次一次地杀死它。然后继续反复地杀死它，尽管那没有必要。直到某些事情迸发，让他不会再感觉如此的……

直到他不再有任何感觉。

在他意识到之前，他就开始点头，然后说道。“是啊。我，呃，”他清了清嗓子。“我想我需要这么做。”

“你知道的，呃，也许你该去开车，然后我会……把Cas带过去。”

他摇了摇头。“不，让我来。”他把手伸进口袋里，拿出了钥匙，递给了Sam。在看到自己的手的时候，顿了顿——沾满血液，一片棕红。

Sam温柔地接过了钥匙，略有犹豫，尽管Dean已经转过身，再一次走向了教堂前方。他感到某种沉重的份量深深地压在他的胸口，随着他一步一步向前走去，愈发地沉重而痛苦。当他终于走到过道的尽头，在拐角处探出身，看到了——

“Sam！”

他听到了Sam的脚步声，一路沿着走廊跑来。听到他在Dean身后停了下来，然后感觉到他抓着他的肩膀。

“怎么了？哦我的上帝啊！他去哪儿——”Sam吓了一跳，愣在那里，张大了嘴。

地板上，他们把他留在那儿的地方——Dean把Cas留在那儿的地方，只剩下Dean的格子衬衫，沾满了鲜血。

Dean伸出手，把它从地板上捡了起来。衬衫下方的地面干净整洁。没有血液，说真的，没有任何其他痕迹。他们环视着四周，看看对方，看看其它的尸体——依然躺在原处，躺在教堂里——那个除了他们之外，依然古老、破旧的教堂。

“他去哪儿了？”Sam终于问道。

Dean的嘴张张合合着，却什么都说不出来。他无法思考，他无法呼吸。他不明白发生了什么，也不确定他是否想要明白，不确定那到底意味着什么——如果那有任何意义的话。他和Sam这一生都充满了疯狂，他不知道这次又发生了什么。

“发生了什么？”Sam问道，但显然他并没有期待能从Dean那里得到任何回答，他只是在大声地说出他们双方都在思考的那件事，他们都在好奇的那件事。

他站在那里，一动不动，直到Sam最终推了推他。“我们……回去Cas那里看看。给Bobby打个电话，然后……我不知道，兄弟，看看我们能不能搞明白这件事。”

Dean点点头，但他不愿意挪动，不愿意从这个地方走开，离开这个他最后一次看到Cas的地方。但是，理性上他知道，他不能待在这里，在这个教堂里，瞪着地上的这片空白区域。他抬手揉搓着下巴，再次点点头，在Sam拉扯着Dean的T恤时，终于跟上了他的步伐。

在他离开教堂的路上，他屡次回过了头。寻找着某些事，任何事。他不确定那到底是什么。

但是，什么都没有发生。

***

Castiel睁开眼，看到了上方的蓝色天空和朵朵白云。

那可不是他所期待的景象。

他坐起身，感受着手掌下短短的、绿色的小草，看到他所在的小空地周围高大的野生树丛。他深深地吸了一口气，闻到了新鲜空气和尘土的味道。

没有焚香，没有黑色烟雾。

他仔细地聆听着，没有吟唱声，也没有枪声，只有风吹过树叶发出的沙沙声。

他低下头，发现自己正穿着牛仔裤和T恤。他抬手摸着胸口，感觉不到那一直存在的伤疤。他紧张地用手指摸着脖子，寻找着那道他自己留下的割痕。他摸到一条细细的线，带着新生的皮肉，没有割裂的伤口，也没有鲜血。

他光着脚站在那里，冰凉的草地在他脚底多少显得有点痒痒。它很柔软，但在他转身的时候，还是感觉到一些小小的尖锐边缘。他眯起眼睛，在远处，他想他看到了一个人和一匹马。

他向着他们走了过去。

随着他一点点靠近，他发现那个人是个女人，她长长的黑发凌乱地卷曲着，沿着她的后背垂下。她穿着马术外套，正在给一匹马洗刷着——一匹美丽的、栗色的野兽，在阳光下闪闪发光。

“你好？”Castiel问道。

她没有转身，继续洗刷着她的马。

“你离家很远了，Castiel。非常非常远。”

“是的，我……这里是哪里？”

“我们在那之间，”她说道，弯腰把刷子扔进了钢桶里。她转过身，在裤子上擦了擦她的手，向他走来。“现在，让我看看你。”

她伸出双手捧住他的脸，她的手掌粗糙、布满老茧——看起来她以此为生。她有着美丽的蜜糖棕色双眼，眉毛高高挑起，阳光之下，使她的瞳色在琥珀和金色间来回闪烁。她的皮肤毫无瑕疵。他的眼睛扫视着她的面部轮廓，从她的发际线开始，下至她笔挺的鼻梁，鼻尖稍微显得有点大而圆，然后是她淡粉色的嘴唇，嘴角翘起，微微一笑。

在她开口向他问好时，她笑得更开心了。

“能够再次近距离看到你，真是太好了。”

“你是谁？我们认识吗？”

“我认识你。”

她开口说这句话的方式——低沉、自信而坚定——让Castiel的心脏在他的胸膛中加速跳动起来。尽管他感觉自己不应该这么盯着她，但他无法控制自己。

“你是上帝吗？”

她没有回答，垂下了手，转身走回她的马身旁。她伸手抚摸着它的脸和鬃毛。

“这头野兽都有自己的意志。自由意志，虽然有些人会为此争论。但是任何企图驯服一头野兽的人都会告诉你，它们可以像人类一样拥有自己的意志，甚至更强烈。”

“为什么我会在这里？我应该已经死了。我不得不关闭那个入口。”Cas说着，试图踏入她的视线之中。

“你做到了。别担心。”

“那是一场测试吗？”Castiel皱起眉。

“不，”她飞快地回答道，整理着缰绳，继续说道，“从来没有什么测试。我不测试他人，也不玩任何游戏。”

“那为什么？”

“自由意志是很难掌控的。每个人都有自由意志。那是他们的意愿，决定他们要做什么。我无法阻止。”

Castiel绕到马的另一侧。那匹马用鼻子拱着他，把它丝绒般的鼻子探进Castiel的胳肢窝里，然后是他的脖子，嗅着他的气息，哼哼着。Castiel吓了一跳，稍稍后退着。

“它不会伤害你的。你在我这里很安全。”女人说道。

“为什么我会在这里？”Castiel再次问道。

她叹了口气，安抚着她的野兽。“我对你……十分偏爱，Castiel。在这千里挑一的宇宙中，你面对着各种形式的罪恶，你面临着难以置信的可能性。在这千里挑一的，在这个宇宙中，你每一次都试着去做正确的事情。那非常的……温暖人心，也非常的令人心碎。”她重新对上他的视线。她的眼睛充满了哀伤，明亮而深不可测。“你尝试了。你并不总是会成功，你也并不总会做出好的选择，但你总是在尝试。你和Dean都是。我的战士们。”

听到Dean的名字，Castiel感到心脏一阵抽紧。哦，他就那样留下了Dean。他给Dean留下的最后那副画面，显然会让Dean带着它度过余生。但是Castiel做了他必须要做的事情，正确的事情。他知道的。

“你当然做了正确的事。”她说着，把他脑海里的想法拽了出来。“而我希望，为此可以给你些回报。在这个世界上，即便是我，也不是经常会在意其他人。”

“我不明白，”Castiel说道，“我这么做，并不是为了任何回报。”

她笑了，绕过她的马走向了他，再一次把他的脸捧在手心里。“我知道。那也是为什么，我希望给你回报。”她踮起脚尖，在他的额头落下一个吻。

今天，这是他的世界第三次陷入一片虚无。

***

Dean开着车，同时Sam在和Bobby打电话。Sam看起来似乎不太情愿让Dean来开车。但考虑到，另一个选择是——Sam开着车，而Dean不得不和他人进行真实的、有逻辑的对话。于是Dean就这么伸出了手，索要钥匙，然后Sam一言不发地把钥匙塞回了Dean的手里。

Dean听着Sam向Bobby细节地叙述了所发生的一切，想必是在Bobby提出疑问的时候做了些停顿，然后澄清或者重申某些事。当Sam说到Cas给自己松绑然后割开了自己的喉咙时，他握在方向盘上的手不由得抓得更紧了。

之后Sam告诉Bobby，他们是如何回去寻找他的尸体，却发现他不见了。Bobby对此问了好几个问题，让Sam艰难地回忆着各种细节——教堂里的每一个人都在哪儿，符号都画在哪儿，他们是以什么样的顺序摧毁那些符号的，有谁还活着，又有谁死了。

他没能给他们任何答案，但他说他会继续调查的。

当Sam挂断和Bobby的电话，他唯一说的一件事就是：“Bobby说他很抱歉，兄弟。关于Castiel。”

Dean僵硬地点了点头，继续行驶着。

他在第一个公用电话亭处停了下来，看到Sam跑出去，飞快地给当地警察打了一个匿名电话——关于那个废弃教堂的，以及他们会在那里发现什么。并且在任何人来得及问他任意问题前便结束了对话，挂断了电话。

Sam回到车里，紧张地敲打着自己的膝盖，略微坐立不安。Dean非常了解他弟弟，知道他想要说些什么。于是他在座位里转了个方向，盯着他。

“怎么？”

Sam用力皱起了他的鼻子。“只是，我们没有必要回到Cas家里。我是说，我们可以去，如果你想去的话。但是如果你不想去，我们就没有必要去。我们可以就这样回到旅馆然后……收拾行李。离开小镇。去Bobby那儿，或许能在那里收获一场狩猎。”

“我可能在那里留下了什么东西。”Dean随意地撒着谎。他见鬼的非常清楚他没有留下任何东西。可他一想起离开小镇——在没有回到Cas家里的情况下就离开这里……他做不到。

Sam点点头。“当然，当然。好主意。去看看吧。”

“我会在旅馆把你放下车，你可以在我去……Cas家里……的时候，收拾行李然后退房，”他说着，在提起Cas名字的时候声音不住颤抖。“完事之后我会顺路过去接你，然后我们离开。”

“嗯，好啊。如果你想这么做的话。当然我也不介意和你一起去，假设你需要陪伴的话——”Sam说道，但是被Dean打断了。

“不需要陪伴。我就查看一圈。”他直截了当地说着。

“当然，当然。”Sam重复道。“听起来不错。”

Sam没有再说任何其他话，甚至到他在旅馆下车后，都保持一言不发。他顿了顿，把手放在门上，在关上门的时候犹豫了起来。Dean看到他给了他那种 **表情** ，他所能想的就是： **拜托了，** **Sammy** **，现在，什么都不要说。我现在没法听你说话。**

Sam想必是非常了解他，或者是深思熟虑了当下的境况。因为他只是抿起嘴，做了个表情，艰难地想要露出一个笑容，然而却做不到。他重重地关上了门。

在Dean去往Cas家里的半路上，他感觉到自己的手机振动了起来，可他完全没有心思，也没有精力去把它掏出来看看是什么内容。多半是Sam在告诉他，他需要多少时间来把他们该死的东西都收拾完；或是Bobby试着直接向他表示哀悼。

在他抵达Cas的家之前，手机又振动了两次。他看也没看屏幕，就按住了关机键，关掉了手机。他要晚点再处理他现在回避的这些问题。

或者他就那样一直回避它们，他心想着，带着一丝黑色幽默。Sam会对他的这个问题追着不放，他会假装他没事，直到他能真正地度过这些。然后Sam会相信他没事，或是斥责他隐藏自己的感情。Sam最终会对喋喋不休地引导他开口而感到厌倦，然后放弃。之后事情就会回到原来的样子。

故事结束。

在两个街区之外，他才找到一个足够大到可以容下Impala的位置。于是剩下的那点路程，他不得不步行去Cas家里。裹紧他的皮夹克，把手深深地插入口袋里，他希望没有人看见那些依然残留在他身上的血迹。

也许，他应该在旅馆先洗个澡，然后换一身衣服。

也许，他根本就不该来这儿。

门没有上锁——在Dean离开的时候，他只是关上了它——那时完全没有心思去管它是否上了锁。他踏入公寓，尽管他知道这个地方看起来是什么模样，他依然情不自禁地停下了脚步，环视着屋内的景象。

他的视线触及那张钉在墙上的、Cas和他哥哥Gabriel的照片。 **老天啊** ，他必须告诉Gabriel发生了什么。当他意识到Cas不见了、失踪了的时候，他不能让他就这样担心得团团转。他有责任替Cas把这件事告诉他哥哥。他不知道他要告诉他些什么——不知道他要如何解释，为什么没有留下尸体、或是关于Uriel的事情、和他的狂热崇拜、那些恶魔、以及那个入口……见鬼。

他会试着尽可能保留事实。如果Sam身上发生了什么，Dean一定会想要知道真相。Gabriel一样有这样的权力。

他依然盯着墙上那张照片，然后他听到卧室里传来了声音。Dean突然觉得自己真他妈是个蠢货，因为他没有带武器。他明明很清楚，他 **永远** 都不该不带着武器。但他只是没有想到，在他抵达这里的时候完全没有去思考这件事。而现在有人在Cas的公寓里，该死的，这简直让他怒火中烧。

卧室的门打开了，然后——

Cas在那里。

当他看见Dean时，他的双眼因为惊讶而亮了起来，随后是一阵欣慰。

他穿着牛仔裤和T恤，头发乱糟糟的，就好像他刚刚睡醒，或者是在用毛巾擦了之后忘记梳头了。他看起来健康，完整。

依然活着。

Dean跌跌撞撞地向后退去，撞上了门边的桌子，屁股略微坐在上面。他在试图找到方向的时候，差点被自己绊倒。

“老天。”他愤愤地说着。Case皱起了眉头，做出了他那小鸟般的歪头动作。

“我不是恶魔，Dean。”

“你怎么——你不可能——我那时就在——你 **死** 了。我看着你死了。”

Cas看起来就和Dean的感受一样的困惑。“我不知道，”他边说边皱着眉。“我记得我还在教堂，你在那里，我就——快要死了。”他顿了顿。“然后……有某些东西。我无法……然后就什么都没有了。”

他向着卧室门口跨出了一步，Dean蹒跚着侧移了一步，进入了厨房。他的心脏狂跳不已，感到略有不适。他甚至可能忘记眨眼了，因为他感觉自己的双眼正在冒火。

“然后什么？”他质问道。

Cas看起来惊呆了。“然后我就在这里了。在我的床上，就像是……我刚刚才醒来。我试着给你打电话，但是没有人接。我害怕……我害怕在我……之后发生了什么事。”

Dean从他的口袋里掏出他的银质打火机，把它扔向了Cas。当Cas伸出手接住他时，他简直欣慰得想要哭出来。Cas对着打火机皱起眉头，然后困惑地抬头看着Dean。

“银？”他问道，Dean点点头。Castiel拿着它，把手抬起来让Dean看着，用手指捏着它。没有燃烧，也没有烟。没有任何事情发生。

“我不知道该对你说什么，Dean。我和你一样的惊讶而且困惑。”

Dean爆发出一阵笑声，即便在他自己听来都略微显得歇斯底里。Cas再次试探性地向前跨出一步。看到Dean没有动，他便继续前进着，顺着卧室门走出来，沿着短短的走廊一路进入厨房。

直到他站在Dean的跟前。

“你浑身都是血。”Cas平静地说道。

“那是你的血。”Dean试着开口。

Castiel的双眼充满了忧虑和哀伤。Dean害怕得不敢眨眼。他害怕，如果他眨了眼睛，Cas就会消失。

但是，当Dean呼吸的时候，他可以闻到Cas身上的味道。如果他仔细地聆听，他能听到他安静的吸气声和呼气声。他警惕地盯着他，但却如此、如此迫切地想要相信，想要拥抱眼前这个事实。这样的事情并不会发生在他身上，并不会发生在猎人们的身上。他们拥有短暂而狂野的生命，然后他们会死去。如果他们足够幸运，他们会被焚烧，最终获得安息。

超自然的力量从不会在他们身上起到积极的作用。他们可能会利用它对抗邪恶，杀死怪物和恶魔，但那会让他们付出沉重的代价——通常会把他们生命中所有的美好燃烧殆尽。

他们并没有真正地胜利，他们也不再会获得快乐。

除非，他们也许胜利了，就这一次。他心想着，他期望着。

他祈祷着。

Cas伸出一只手，握住了Dean的胳膊。他的掌心温暖而坚定，Dean发自肺腑地呼出一口气。Cas的视线平稳而宁静，他审视着Dean，打量着他，等待着。

也许他得到了一个快乐的结局。

他的脚蹒跚着，身体开始微微向着Cas倾斜。随后，他就像是要向前倒去，向着Cas倒去。Cas的身体贴着他自己，他紧紧地抓住他，把他更近地拉向自己。老天，他只想让他们靠近到不能再靠近。他感受着Cas的胳膊小心翼翼地环住他，抱着他。Dean厚颜无耻地把脸埋在了Cas的颈窝里，感受着自己的身体开始瑟瑟发抖。

Cas温暖而坚实，他依然活着。

他稍稍向后退开一点，然后小心翼翼地、试探般地轻吻着Cas。像是他在担心，他可能会把他弄坏，或者之类的。

“我的伤疤不见了，”Castiel说着，抓起Dean的手，让它顺着他的T恤轻轻钻入，向上抚摸着。当Dean摸到那平滑、没有痕迹的皮肤时，那份温暖而柔软的触感，使他的手指不禁颤抖起来。“除了这个。”

Cas稍稍歪过脑袋，在他的下颚下方、喉部柔软的凹陷处、颈静脉所处的位置那里，有着一道细细的、浅浅的线，将那片毫无瑕疵的皮肤一分为二。想也没有想，Dean前倾着身体，将嘴唇覆在那道伤痕上，感受着Cas皮肤下跳动的脉搏。Cas微微发着抖，Dean在他颈间笑出声。他的一只手悄悄环住Cas的腰，另一只手向上游移着，抚上Cas的后颈，穿过他柔软的头发。

“我必须要给Sam打个电话，然后我们来一场绝妙的‘老天啊你还活着’的性爱作为庆祝。”

“你真下流。”Cas说着，近乎一本正经。“你该去洗个澡。然后你得吃点东西，最好休息一会儿。你看起来疲惫不堪，Dean。”

想到现在Cas在他身边，他也许终于可以好好 **睡一觉** ，Dean安静地笑了。

“好吧，我想你可能还欠我一次性感的淋浴时间。”他说着，伸出舌头舔弄着Cas的嘴唇。尽管这是奇迹般的回归，他的嘴唇依然略微开裂。

Cas浅浅地笑了。“是啊，我想我确实欠你一次。”他捉住Dean的手指，拽着他走过卧室，走向主卧浴室。

Dean微微抵抗着，不让Cas远离他的身侧，Cas疑惑地皱起眉。Dean想要告诉Cas，他爱他，想要大声地说出那句话，想要看着Cas听到这句话时的表情，想要知道Cas会相信他的话。

“我……”Dean开口道，操，为什么说出口就这么难？“我想……我想要说，因为我之前从没说过，所以也许你不知道。老天，就连我自己都不知道，你又怎么可能知道。但我就是……我……我……”

Cas微笑着，飞快地、轻轻地在Dean的唇上落下一个吻。“我知道。我也爱你。”

Dean感到前所未有的欣慰。Cas知道、Cas明白、Cas能理解，感谢上帝。

而他所有的关于这一切要如何行得通的顾虑，关于和Cas在一起，关于Cas是个FBI、而Dean是个罪犯——Dean再也不在乎了。无论代价是什么，他都能做到。

当Cas再次握住他的手，这一次，Dean任由自己被牵向前方。

END


End file.
